The Past That Blinds
by Da'har N'irr
Summary: Half elf, half dwarf, Chase A fighter 'til the end, never backs down from a fight and loves adventure. That's why when an old friend turns up and offers her a chance to take part in a dangerous adventure that could claim her life she couldn't possibly refuse. Eventual Thorin/OC. Finished, unless you want me to continue? Please let me know.
1. Chase

With a few grunts and groans the man's arm slams down upon the wooden table, toppling his mug of ale which splashes all over the table causing drips to start trickling to the wooden floor. Around the scene the crowd of spectators roared with laughter raising their mugs high, whooping and jeering at the fact that this overly-sized man could not beat a woman no taller than five foot was apparently hilarious. But, It's obvious that his size isn't muscle, his beer belly hangs out over his rope belt that holds his earthy brown trousers up. His arms flap around like small blubber wings under the short sleeves of the tan coloured shirt he wears. Opposite this man with bushy black beard and almost baled head I am sitting in total relaxation, grinning appreciatively at my opponent's flushed face and tense shoulders as even more bets were called over the crowd's heads.

"Again!" the man shouts across the table at me, spit flying from his mouth as his fist crashed to the tabletop with drunken frustration rumbling my mug of ale. "I let yer' win – I'll nee be so lenient 'dis time!" He puts his mug upright on the table then holds his arm back up as an open invitation for me to take another shot. I sigh in mock exhaustion picking up my mug to take a drink, wiping a stray hair from my face with the back of my wrist, then taking a gulp from my mug and wiping a slight dribble from my chin with my free hand.  
"Maybe I should call it a night and be on my way? I don't think I'm up to the challenge." I play. A groan of disapproval comes from the crowd amid shouts of protestation.  
"Listen here, lass! Yer' not leaving 'dis table 'til 'd round is up!"  
"Well, if you insist"  
And so I complied. Setting my elbow on the table stretching my fingers as I took the man's hand in mine once more. I hold back a grimace at his hand being slick with sweat, his face still flushed red with perspiration forming on his brow.  
"Ready?" the young man refereeing the arm wrestling asked. I nodded firmly, never letting my stern glare falter as I stared at my opponent. "Now!"  
My challenger pushes against my arm. For a moment I resisted, beads of sweat rolled from the man's face, and then I relaxed and let my arm slam into the table.  
"It seems you were right after all," I said, and I lean back in my chair, taking a long drink from my mug, exhaling and now breathing again I look to my opponent who's face is burning red. "You're just too strong for me." I say infuriating him even more. The man springs to his feet with his teeth bared, sending his stool flying backwards. He stood looming over me for a long moment as loud chanting verses of encouragement reared up all through the tavern, most in my favor.  
"Yer' din nee even try! Again!"  
One of the crowd members, a fairly muscular man with long busy light rowan hair and beard to match, retrieves the man's stool and forced him to sit back down upon it. He did so with a huff and a puff. I tilted my head while circling the top of my mug with my finger and shrugged my shoulders in response.  
"Very well" I said, seating myself properly once more. My lips curled into a grin with barely-hidden amusement as we positioned our arms for a third time.  
The young referee gave the clue to start, and at first neither my arm nor that of my opponent moved even by an inch, but then the man's hand began to slowly get closer and closer to the table as I push against him until at last it crashed against the wood splashing in the spilled ale. I win.

Within the explosion of cheers that followed I rose to my feet, downed what was left in my mug before placing it on the table the crowd cheering for me, I stretch my arms behind my lower back before I tap the referee on the shoulder as I walk past him. I proceed through the crowd with a cocky smirk on my face. The only reason I won this man is because I have the strength of both; dwarves and elves. But that story is a long one, one I shall not tell at this moment in time. I collect my winnings as I walk towards the door stopping about half way from it. I look back to my opponent; the man was still seated at the table frustrated that he has just been beaten, he grabs his mug and threw back his head only to find that just a few solitary drops remained. He slams it down on the table and pushes it away from him in frustration sending it flying.  
"I'll tell you what. Have one on me," I called back to him, throwing him a coin that landed with a small clang on the table. I smirked as his face flushed with angry humiliation and the crowd cheered again, then carried on towards the door as I tie my pouch onto my belt, having my shoulder punched in a brotherly kind of way by one of the lads I pass. I push the door open into the chill night air.  
It was entirely dark in the street save for the silver light of the moon and stars, and light escaping some windows from the tavern and nearby houses. It's all but quiet if not for the dry dirt crunching beneath my knee high fur boots as I made my way back towards where my horse is tethered. I sing softly to myself as I go, giggling a little at my merriment.  
"Hey! Ho! To the bottle I go.  
To heal my heart and drown my woe.  
Rain may fall and wind may blow,  
But there still be many miles to go–"  
Suddenly I hear a louder crunch of dirt that had not come from me, and as I turn in surprise I abruptly find myself with my back to the ground with an intense throbbing pain in my temple and the feel of someone heavy on top of me. I manage to kick my attacker off myself only after he had succeeded in hitting me numerous times in the face and in the gut, punching the air right out of me. I scramble to my feet, ignoring the pain and the fact that blood was oozing down my face now.  
"Yer' filthy cheat!" roared a voice which was slurred and violent. I recognize this voice before I recognize the face that rushes into the light from a nearby window - My drunken opponent from the tavern. By this time he had already rushed at me again and caused us both to topple once more to the floor in a tangle of limbs as we rolled around, kicking and punching each other, this continued on for a short while and although painful, I couldn't help but laugh at being in yet another drunken fight with another drunken opponent. We roll over and now I'm on top of him punching him while his hand is pulling my hair with his other hand around my throat.  
"That is no way to treat a lady," rumbled a mysterious voice from ahead.  
Both my opponent and I freeze, my left hand on his throat pushing him to the floor while my right fist was raised in preparation to break his nose.  
I look up in front of me confused, I recognize the voice but not the shadowed figure a few feet before me.  
In that brief moment the man beneath me pushed me off of him, and I landed on my back with a groan. I laugh out of amusement. I look to this mysterious man and he stepped forwards into my field of vision.  
"Gandalf," I say surprised, one eye closed to stop blood dribbling into it.  
The drunk rose, stumbling, to his feet nearly falling backwards in a few wobbly steps and staggered this way and that towards Gandalf, almost tripping over as he totters past me. I roll off my back and pull myself to my feet.  
"I suggest you return to your home, before you get hurt," Gandalf said politely.  
"Are yer' threatening me, old man?" my opponent slurred, jabbing a finger at Gandalf, teetering forwards and back on the spot. Hardly intimidating to a wizard.  
"Oh no, I wouldn't dream of it."  
"What are yer' going t' do? Beat me with yer' walking stick?" the man continued, as if hearing a completely different reply.  
"You're going to get yourself hurt," Gandalf said seriously.  
"Go on and try and hit me," the drunk said, apparently oblivious to the fact that Gandalf was in no way threatening him, opening his arms at his sides as an invitation to be hit.  
"He won't," I say as I gripped his shoulder and spun him to face me. I punched him square in the face, so hard that the man's feet left the floor before he fully fell to the ground in a heap. "But I will."  
I took a deep breath and met Gandalf's eyes with a small prideful smile, rather pleased with myself. Then I shook my right hand.  
"Ow. That hurt more than I anticipated." I giggle  
"Still getting yourself into trouble I see," Gandalf said with a disappointed look on his face while holding his staff with both hands, leaning against it.  
"Well, I need to have something else to do other than drink." I say looking up at him  
"And that is precisely why I am here. I believe I have something that may interest you – something other than gambling, drinking cheep ale from cheap taverns and getting yourself into fights."  
"I contest that statement," I pause, pointing at Gandalf in mock outrage keeping a serious face. " ... It's hardly cheap in there – have you seen the prices?" I say with a smile, unable to be serious any longer.  
Gandalf chuckled before he became serious. "Now It's a dangerous task–"  
"I'm in." I say wide eyed "Let's go." I say before letting him continue. The very mention of danger and I'm in.  
Gandalf raised his eyebrows either surprised at my recklessness or insulted that I didn't let him finish talking, I couldn't tell. I smirked, and then, slightly unsteadily, I began to once more walk towards my horse, my head spinning from, not the ale but the fight.  
"Aren't you going to clean yourself up first?" Gandalf asked, as he followed casually.  
"I can do that later." I say but planning on cleaning myself up once we've gotten to our mounts.  
There is a short silence before he speaks again, and not sounding too pleased with me.  
"You've changed. And not entirely for the best, I must say. 'Lady' Chase" he says with a slight bit of emphasis.  
"It's been a long time since I've been called that, Gandalf" I state, the surprise of it slowed my walking speed down for a moment.  
"No matter how many years you've spent living in the wild and roaming from town to town, drinking and fighting in taverns along the way, that is who you are, nothing can change that, you can't just run from it."  
I refrain from replying not wanting to go any further into the matter, I put the past behind me.  
We get to our steeds and I get a cloth out of my saddle bag and start wiping the blood off my face as Gandalf mounts his horse. After cleaning my face I splash it with water still dizzy from the pulsing in my forehead.

"So which way are we heading?" I ask, as I pull myself into the saddle after a number of failed attempts, one of which involved trying to mount the saddle backwards and another throwing myself off the complete other side. "You can tell me more about the quest on the way." I say starting my pony into a walk towards the edge of town.  
"It's good to see you have not entirely changed. We are to go to The Shire."  
"The Shire?" I muttered to myself, pausing with slight confusion in the motion of seizing the reins. "I thought you said this task was dangerous?" I say looking round to him  
"It is," Gandalf said simply as he rode past me.  
"But what's so threatening about Hobbits?" I asked. After a few moments thinking about the dangers of Hobbits, which I thought of none, I urged my pony into a slow trot in order to catch up with the wizard. He merely chuckled and walked on, with me following curiously behind.


	2. Meeting The Company

"So Gandalf, tell me about this quest," I say to the Wizard riding next to me on his light brown steed.  
"Yes, well. You will be in the company of thirteen dwarves, they're quite a merry gathering actually. Very high spirited, yet they lack good manners, you'll get along with them just fine" He says with a smile, I can't help but chuckle a little. Just then a question pops into my mind  
"Why must we travel to the shire if the quest involves dwarves?"  
"The quest is to reclaim the Lonely Mountain," My mind automatically drifts off to a fiery scene, trees ablaze, people screaming and running for their lives. The stench of burning in the air, as black smoke clouds the sky and ash falling like rain. Horses whinny and snort in confusion and fright. The dragon's fire burns hotter than any fire created by man, or dwarf or elf.  
"Erebor" I say softly staring into nothing.  
"Yes. The dwarves who you will be accompanying, led by Thorin, seek to reclaim it from the Dragon Smaug. Now Smaug knows the scent of dwarf, but not of hobbit, we seek out a new companion in Hobbiton, a burglar, someone who can sneak around without being detected." Gandalf says  
"But why do you need me, what use am I?" I look to Gandalf with a confused expression. He pulls back on his horses reigns, and I do the same stopping a little ahead looking back at him, he rides up beside my black horse looking me right in the eyes.  
"This quest is the one you've been searching for all your life. Take up your rightful place in the halls of your kin. No more roaming from town to town getting into drunken tavern fights, no more searching for what your heart aches for. Erebor was where you were born, your rightful place. Your home. That is what your soul longs for, that is what you search for day by day"  
I think for a short moment as Gandalf looks at me as if I'm about to turn and head for the nearest tavern. I look to the dirt road ahead, then behind me, I then look back to the wizard.  
"So, to Hobbiton?" I say with a smile, and he chuckles with a huge grin plastered on his face and I set my horse off into a trot.

By the time we arrive in Hobbiton at our destination night has already fallen. We ride up to a house with a lot of Dwarves standing around the door.  
"I guess this is it" I say to myself as Gandalf dismounts.  
I dismount and grab the reigns of both horses and Gandalf heads up to the house. I tie both horses to the tethering post next to food and water then follow after Gandalf. I go through the garden gate and as I walk up the stone steps to Gandalf. I notice the door open and all the dwarves previously at the door had fallen onto the floor inside. I see a young male hobbit looking rather fed up as I stand next to Gandalf. The dwarves quickly get back up and scramble inside, the hobbit following after the dwarves, Gandalf following the hobbit. I shrug and step forward into the door frame, reaching for the door to close it.  
The dwarves are walking around bringing food from the pantry, and setting up a table, all the while the Hobbit, sounding rather frustrated keeps telling the dwarves to put everything back. I find Gandalf talking to himself and counting on his fingers.  
"Gandalf, is everything alright?" I ask  
"We appear to be one dwarf short" He replies  
"He is late is all, he travelled north to a meeting of our kin, he will come" a bald darkly dressed dwarf with a bushy beard says then drinks from his mug of ale.  
"Mr Gandalf" A voice comes from behind him. "A little glass of red wine as requested. It's got a fruity bouquet"  
"Cheers" Gandalf says and drinks it, he then looks at his empty glass and seems disappointed. He then looks back to me, I have an amused smile on my face. He smiles back at me with a chuckle.  
"Get an old wizard a mug of ale would you" He says still smiling  
I nod and walk past him into where the table is being set up. Swerving past several dwarves and grabbing a couple of mugs as I did. I get to the keg where a blonde and dark haired dwarf stand drinking from their mugs, leaning on the ale keg. Both mugs in my right hand I put them under the tap and turn it, filling one then the other paying no attention to the dwarves.  
"Fili" The blonde says, and I look up after turning the tap off.  
"and Kili"  
"At your service" They both say in unison, bowing as they spoke.  
I incline my head acknowledging them with a small bow, a mug now in each hand.  
"A pleasure to make your acquaintance. If you'll excuse me" I say turning around, walking away before either could say another word.  
I find Gandalf where I left him and hand him a mug.  
"Thank you. Now, let us introduce you to the company, shall we" He says putting his hand on the back of my neck as we walk to were all the dwarves are congregating.


	3. The Journey Begins

We all start talking, joking and laughing as food is still being placed on the table, I take a drink from the mug of ale in my left hand while I grab a bread roll from Oin as he passes with a plate of them and with the same hand I start pointing to each dwarf as I see them. "Oin, Gloin, Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori." I say as they walk in and out of the room bringing food in from the pantry placing it on the table. "And Fili and Kili. I've already met" I finish saying pointing to the two still stood at the keg of ale. I bite into the bread roll. They all cheer because I've actually remembered their names without any confusion. I take another drink from my mug as I too laugh a little.  
"So lass, what is your name?" Balin asks  
"Chase" I say after swallowing the food in my mouth. I see his facial expression change for a second. He must have seen me notice because he soon smiled again.

We've all now sat down to eat and food is being thrown everywhere. Dwarves are laughing and talking amongst themselves reaching into the bowls and plates of food on the table, taking what they want. I'm sat between Oin and Gandalf I get passed a plate of food and pass it onto Gandalf who hands it to the next dwarf.  
"Bombur catch" Bofur says across the table before throwing some food - seemingly a hard boiled egg - through the air, which Bombur catches in his mouth causing cheers from all, some of the company bashing the table with their fists in merriment. I notice that behind Bofur the hobbit doesn't look happy as he fidgets where he's stood before turning to look at his now empty pantry.  
"Who wants an ale?" Fili asks now walking over the table with a mug in each hand.  
"Here you go" He says handing one to myself.  
Dwalin pours ale down Oin's hearing pipe and everyone laughs as Oin blows the liquid out of the pipe that makes a wheezing noise causing more laughing.  
"And on the count of three" I hear someone say as everyone put their mugs together. "One… Two… Three" They all go silent and chug down their ale, spilling it down the side of their faces and down their beards as they do so. They stop drinking and look around silently until someone burps causing everyone to laugh. Then Ori stands up and burps for longer causing more laughter.  
"Chase, you and I" Fili says sitting back down after filling his ale, starting a game of who can drink the fastest  
"And I" Kili says sitting down after also filling his mug.  
I look at my drink and then at them with a playful smile on my face. They just look at me with smiles, waiting for my answer.  
"Alright, let's do it" I say and everyone cheers.  
"Ready, One… Two… Three" Bofur counts down.  
All three of us drink at the same speed and slam our mugs down on the table at the same time, we look at each other equally matched and we all burst into laughter. I turn to Gandalf.  
"Wasn't your plan to stop this kind of behaviour from me?" I ask with a smile. He just smiles back amused.  
The table is almost clean of food, some dwarves have gotten up and are wandering around Bilbo's house. I sit sideways on my chair, legs hanging over one of the arms, leaning on the other drinking another ale. Gandalf gets up and walks into the kitchen. I get up and walk towards the hallway and I lean against the wall in the archway when I see Gandalf and the hobbit walk out from the kitchen.  
"-They've pillaged the pantry, I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom, they've all but destroyed the plumbing" The hobbit says stopping walking, turning to face Gandalf. I can't help but chuckle at his plumbing comment. "I don't understand what they're doing in my house" he says sounding frustrated. Ori walks past me with his plate in hand and goes right over to Bilbo.  
"Excuse me, but what should I do with my plate" Ori asks the hobbit just looks backwards and forwards between him and the plate unsure what to say. "Here you go Ori, give it to me." Fili says walking through a doorway taking the plate and looking towards the kitchen where Kili has just appeared smoking a pipe, behind Gandalf, he throws the plate to Kili causing the wizard to have to suddenly move to one side. The dwarf catches it and throws it into the kitchen followed by more plates being thrown from the table somehow missing me.  
"Excuse me, that's my mother's west farthing bottle, it's over one hundred years old" The hobbit says worrying the dwarves are going to break something I stand in the hallway out of the way of the flying plates but where I can see everything going on, grinning in amusement.  
The dwarves at the table start tapping cutlery on the remaining lot of plates on the table and each other's knives and forks as if dueling.  
"And can you not do that, you'll blunt them" Bilbo says  
Now all the dwarves at the table are stomping their feet on the floor in unison,  
"Ohh, D'ya hear that lads, he says we'll blunt the knives" Bofur says as the dwarves continue to duel and throw plates.

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks" Kili starts singing, catching my attention.  
"Smash the bottles and burn the corks" Fili also sings, getting thrown yet another plate, flipping it on his elbow into the air over his head and onto his other elbow, then up into the air before catching it in his hand and throwing it to Kili.  
"Chip the glasses and crack the plates!" The rest of the dwarves join in singing  
"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates" They bang on the table with the cutlery.  
"Cut the cloth and tread on the fat, leave the bones on the bedroom mat" They start throwing lots of dishes to Ori which piles up into a tower of plates and bowls. I finish my ale and put my now empty mug on the top of the tower as Ori takes them into the dining room walking past me.  
"Pour the milk on the pantry floor. Splash the wine on every door" Dwalin head butts a bowl to Nori who taps it with his head, then lets it drop and kicks it off to the side with his ankle.  
"Dump the crocks in a boiling bawl, pound them up with a thumping pole, and when you've finished, if any are whole, send them down the hall to roll" They all sing while dancing around clearing the table of plates and Bombur eats any leftover food. Plates are being slid and rolled down the table to Balin who - using another plate tosses them over his shoulder and Kili dances around catching one after the other. Gandalf blows a smoke ring and plates fly through it and he chuckles. Bofur plays his flute, elbowing a couple of plates to another dwarf who catches them. A few plates are thrown in my direction, I catch one and Kili appears behind me catching the other two, he throws one to Fili and I throw mine up in the air for him to catch, he spins around throwing the other plate in the same direction as the previous one then catches the one I threw before dancing off, pulling me with him throwing the plate to Fili. All the bowls and plates now stacked up on the kitchen table, clean, and in one piece not a single item broken and everyone has a mug of ale.  
"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates" They stop singing and start laughing, a few mentioning the look of surprise on the hobbit's face seeing that nothing was broken.


	4. Second Thoughts

We're all just standing around laughing and talking when a thumping knock came upon the door. Everyone stopped talking and laughing and looked towards where the sound came. There is a short pause of silence before Gandalf speaks  
"He is here" Everyone went to the door standing around the hallway I stood behind everyone as the wizard opened the door to reveal one whose face I hadn't seen for sixty years, one whom I knew straight away. The son of Thráin, the dwarf prince - Thorin.  
"Gandalf" he says waiting outside the door for a moment before walking inside "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way - twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had in not been for that mark on the door" He nods to his comrades as he takes his cloak off and drapes it over his arm and they bow their heads in return.  
"Mark?" Bilbo asks squeezing past some dwarves "There is no mark on that door it was painted a week ago" Bilbo says as Gandalf closes the door  
"There is a mark, I put it there myself" Gandalf states "Bilbo Baggins. Allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield" Thorin and Bilbo face each other.  
"So, this is the hobbit?" He says "Tell me Mr. Baggins have you done much fighting" Thorin circles the hobbit  
"Pardon me?"  
"Axe or sword what's your weapon of choice?" Thorin stands in front of Bilbo again  
"Well I do have some skill at conkers if you must know. But I fail to see why that's relevant"  
"Thought as much" Thorin crosses his arms seeming disappointed. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar" his comrades laugh at his comment. "And the other one?" Thorin asks as he turns to walk through the archway where his men have parted for him when he notices me stood directly in front of him.  
"What is she doing here?" Thorin asks displeased.  
"She's here for the same reason you all are" Gandalf replies  
"She's half elf-" he says sounding infuriated  
"She is also half dwarf" Gandalf states calmly  
"No, I will not have her accompanying us on this quest" He turns fast to face Gandalf and slightly looks over his shoulder at me.  
"I am heading for Erebor whether you allow me to accompany you and your comraids or not. I will travel there myself if I must. I need you not, to find my own way home" I say fairly irritated, but I can't deny I knew this would happen.  
"I will not be held accountable for your safety. War is no place for women, you'll only slow us down."  
"I am the only one to be held accountable for my own safety. In sixty years I have learned how to fight for and defend myself, do not belittle me in thinking I need somebody to watch over me like a child."  
"She will be a valuable ally, you'll need all the help you can get." Gandalf reasons with him but neither of us remove our gaze from the other  
"We do not have time for this." Thorin walks past me and everyone just stares unsure what to do before following after their leader. I just linger there a little longer now looking at the floor not moving as a feeling of dismay washes over me, and I wish I hadn't agreed to take up this venture. Everyone is sitting around the dining table dimly lit by candles as I walk in I hear them talking.  
"-With us?" Dwalin asks  
"They will not come." Thorin replies, looking around at his comrades and noticing me as I walk in, giving me a glare, I just look back with a defiant stare before he continues talking.  
"They say this quest is ours, and ours alone"  
"You're going on a quest" The hobbit asks appearing behind Gandalf.  
"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light" The wizard says. Bilbo complies as Gandalf reaches for something in his pocket. "Far to the east, over ranges and rivers. Beyond woodlands and wastelands" He says as he unfolds a piece of paper and places it on the table. I move closer to get a better look. "Lies a single solitary peak" Bilbo comes back with a candle and looks at a map reading from it.  
"The Lonely Mountain"  
"Aye, Oin has read the portents, and the portents say It is time" Gloin says "Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold. When the birds of old return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end" Oin says  
"Uh...what beast?" The hobbit asks standing just outside the outside the room  
"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks… Extremely fond of precious metals." Bofur explains  
"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo replies  
"I'm not afraid, I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the dwarfish iron right up his jacksy!" Ori says standing up  
"Sit down." Dori pulls him back to his seat  
"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest." Balin says  
"Hey! Who you're calling dim!" Ori protests Fili thumps his hand on the table.  
"We may be few in number. But we're fighters. All of us! To the last dwarf!" he declares, again thumping the table.  
"And you forget we have a wizard in our company, Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili assumes  
"Oh, well no, uh, I- I wouldn't say-" Gandalf stammers  
"How many then?" Dori asks  
"What?" the wizard asks taken off guard  
"Well, how many dragons have you killed?" Gandalf starts coughing while smoking  
"The matter at hand is not how many dragons Gandalf has killed" I state walking towards where the wizard is sitting.  
"Go on, give us a number!" Dori pushes. The dwarves erupt into arguing standing from where they sit.  
"Uh... S'cuse me- Please, please." The Hobbit tries speaking over the arguing  
"Shazara!" Thorin shouts for silence over the noise of the arguing dwarves as he stands up. The rabble silence and sit back down "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look East to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?! Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!" To Arms, To Arms! Cheers erupt from the dwarves.  
"You forget the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Balin states  
"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf says revealing a key.  
"How came you by this?" Thorin asks  
"It was given to me by your father, By Thráin for safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf says handing the key to Thorin.  
"If there is a key... there must be a door!" Fili says  
"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." Gandalf says  
"There's another way in." Kili states  
"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it, but...there are others in Middle-Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But if we're careful and clever, I believe that it can be done." Gandalf says  
"That's why we need a burglar." Oin says  
"Hmm. And a good one too. An expert, I would imagine." The hobbit says  
"And are you?" Gloin asks Bilbo The hobbit looks behind himself, then realizes he was asked the question  
"Am I what?"  
"He said he's an expert!" Oin says  
"Me? No. No, no, no, no. I- I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo replies  
"And I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin says  
"Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin agrees The dwarves begin arguing once more.  
"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." Gandalf says standing up.  
"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. They can pass unseen by most if they so choose to" I say in defence of Gandalf.  
"Yes, exactly. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of a dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage." He faces Thorin and continues speaking while returning to a seated position. "You asked me to find you two more members of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins as one of them." He looks around at all the dwarves "There's a lot more to him than his appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know... including himself." He directs the last sentence at the hobbit before facing Thorin once more  
"And what about her?" Thorin directs at me, with a harsh glare causing all the other dwarves to look at me.  
"One more blade against a dragon, if the beast yet lives" I say simply  
"You must trust me on this." The wizard says Thorin looks directly at Gandalf for a short moment before sighing.  
"Very well... We'll do it your way." The hobbit starts protesting I automatically wish I was in a tavern, I'd most likely end up in a fight but at least I wouldn't have to put up with degrading comments and distrust.  
"Give them a contract."  
"We're in" Bofur says delighted "We're off!"  
"It's just the usual: summary about the pocket expenses... time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." Balin explains. Thorin takes the contract and passes it over his shoulder to the hobbit.  
"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo asks Balin then hands another contract to me, which I reach and take looking a little perturbed.  
"The same entails" He says. I nod acknowledging what he said. I walk a little away from the table and start reading through the contract.

"I can not guarantee their safety," I hear Thorin say quietly I stop reading but keep my gaze on the contract. "Understood" Gandalf says in the same quiet tone "Nor will I be responsible for their fate" Thorin continued "Agreed" Gandalf accepts

"total is cash on delivery up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit if any. The present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof, including, but not limited to... lacerations... evisceration? Incineration?" I hear the hobbit say aloud  
"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur explains. I look up to see everyone looking at the hobbit who looks a little panicked.  
"You alright, laddie?" Balin asks  
"Huh? Yeah, I fe-" The hobbit breathes out "Feel a bit faint." He replies  
"Think furnace, with wings." Bofur tries to calm Bilbo, but I fail to see how his explanations would help.  
"I- I- I need air" "Flash of light, searing pain, and poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash!"  
"No-" The hobbit faints  
"Oh, very helpful, Bofur." Gandalf says statistically


	5. A New Dawn, A New Day

"Gandalf. I can't do this" I say to the wizard who is waiting for the hobbit to wake.  
"And what makes you say that?" He asks  
"It's just… Have you seen the way he looks at me… Or… Or heard how little he thinks of me. I didn't agree to come on this quest to be… Belittled! For something-" I say pacing backwards and forwards.  
"Calm yourself Chase."  
I take a deep breath and sit down.  
"Gandalf, If I wanted this kind of treatment I would've stayed roaming towns and drinking in taverns. Wandering… Alone… " I rest my head in my hands "But I came…" I look up again "I wanted to help… I wanted to find my place... Where I belong." I stand up "But it appears this isn't it." I speak a lot calmer and head for the doorway.  
"Since when did you give up so easily?" Gandalf asks seriously. I stand quietly thinking to myself. "Since when did you listen to what anybody thought of you?" He stands up and walks over to me  
I look at Gandalf with a serious expression on my face.  
"I don't… But he's not just anybody." I say then walk out of the room turning around the corner almost bumping into the dwarf prince himself stopping us both in our tracks. We both look at each other silently for a short time before I continue walking to find an empty part of the house. All the rooms in the house seem to have a dwarf or two in them so I go to the front door and just lean my arm on the door and rest my head on my arm and as I look at the door handle I contemplate leaving. But shortly after the thought I decide against it because of another thought I get. 'Gandalf is right, since when do I give up, or listen to what anyone thinks of me, no matter who they are.' I push off the door and go to find ink and quill to sign the contract. On the way I bump into the hobbit.  
"Bilbo, how are you feeling?" I ask  
"I'm not going on this quest if that's what you mean" He says calmly  
"I don't mean that" I state  
"Well I'm fine, thank you"  
"Mr Baggins, if it's because you're worried that you'll get hurt, have no fear, I will protect you." He just looks at me for a moment. "I swear on my life I will make sure you come back home. In one piece, no burns, not a side dish for a dragon." I smile "The world is indeed full of peril Master Baggins and in it there are many dark places. But it is up to you how you choose to face the darkness and perils of this world."  
He looks to the floor then back to me.  
"I'm sorry, I can't do it." He says then hesitates before walking a few steps, hesitating a second time before walkingoff.

I walk around the house looking for Gandalf when I hear a deep humming sound. I turn a corner and see all the dwarves standing around the hearth, around a burning fire. I turn about to walk down the next hallway.  
"Far over, the misty mountains cold," Thorin starts to sing stopping me in my tracks so I turn back around and lean on the frame.  
"To dungeons deep, and caverns old,  
We must away, ere break of day" The others start standing up  
"To find our long forgotten gold," The rest join in the song and I turn around and lean my back on the frame  
"The pines were roaring on the height,  
The winds were moaning in the night  
The fire was red, it flaming spread  
The trees like torches blazed with light" They stop singing but continue humming for a short while more. The song stirs memories deep inside me that have long been buried, and others that haunt my every dream. Silence falls and all that can be heard is the crackling of the fire. I head off again in search of Gandalf. I only get a few steps - to the next hallway and look down it to see Gandalf sat outside where all the dwarves are. I walk towards him and he notices me as I walk up to him on his left, he stands up both of us with plain looks on our faces. I hand him the contract and he looks at where the signature goes then turns to face me and smiles.  
"You knew I'd sign it, didn't you?" I ask quietly  
"I never had a doubt" he replies in the same tone  
The company start coming out of the room, as Balin comes out Gandalf grabs his attention by calling his name.  
"Gandalf, how can I help you?" he asks  
The wizard hands the contract to Balin who gets an eye glass out of his pocket and looks at my signature.  
"Welcome to the company, Lady Chase"  
"Ci vilui." I say in Elvish "Thank you" I repeat so he understands. He smiles and continues walking.  
Fili and Kili then walk through the archway  
"I trust you'll be accompanying us" Kili enquires.  
"I will be, can't leave you two unsupervised." I joke with them "In fact, I'm surprised anyone even wants me to join the quest"  
"Just because our uncle shows dislike to you does not mean the rest of us share his opinion" Fili states. I bow my head, and they do the same in return before leaving, I turn back to Gandalf.  
"Best get some rest, we leave at first light." He says to me.


	6. Tales of Battles Past

Carrying my saddle and saddle bags in the early light of the morning, the dwarves walking around sorting out their supplies and everything else they'll need while chatting amongst themselves.  
"I wouldn't be surprised if our burglar doesn't turn up" I hear one of the dwarves say behind me as I carry my saddle to my pony.  
"Well, I think he will show, In fact, I wager ten - No - twenty gold coins on him showing up" I say with a smile on my face turning around to face Dwalin talking to Nori.  
"And I'll match that" Fili says walking up behind me  
"Aye, as will I" Oin says "Nori, take the wagers"  
I get a pouch of coins out of my saddlebag, having to hold the saddle in one arm, and throw the coins to Nori who catches it. I smile again and turn and head for my mount and saddle him, who whinnies playfully.  
"You're in a good mood today Fearlóf" I say and he nudges me with his snout slightly. "Here you go" I say getting a carrot out of my pocket and giving it to him.  
"Saddle up" I hear Thorin say to the company. I step on the stirrup and I'm about to pull myself up when a pair of hands grab my leg and start pushing me up, one hand replacing to the bottom of my boot as another pair of hands grab my waist. When I'm seated on the saddle I see Gandalf laughing on his horse in front of me, I then look to my right to see Fili and Kili smiling brightly in amusement. Even Fearlóf whinnied and danced around a little bit as if he was laughing at me.  
"Alright, what are you two up to?" I ask with a smile and a questioning look.  
"Up to" Fili says  
"Us?" Kili asks  
Both smiling as they turn and walk away leaving me confused and amused. I shake my head a little before I notice Thorin walking in my direction. "You had better not slow us down" he says not looking at me as he walks past me to his pony. Fearlóf whips his tail irritated at the comment and I pat his neck.  
We ride in almost silence as a few of the dwarves talk amongst themselves as we ride through a forest, I sit in silence in my own thoughts wondering if this is going to be worth all the hassle I'll most likely get from Thorin on the way when a shout of "Wait!" breaks my train of thought.  
"Wait!" the voice calls again from behind, I stop Fearlóf and Myrtle - the horse I was in charge of leading, and I turn to see Bilbo running to catch up to us. The dwarves holt their ponies and turn to look at the hobbit running towards Balin contract flying in the wind. I smile and lean on my knee with my elbow.  
He holds the contract up so everyone can see it "I signed it." He says with a weary smile on his face then goes over and hands it to Balin.  
"Everything appears to be in order." Balin says with a smile "Welcome, master Baggins... to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." A few of the dwarves cheer slightly as smiles, probably wondering what he's let himself in for.  
"Give him a pony." Thorin says from up at the front of the group causing the hobbit to look at him fairly horrified.  
"No, no no no. That- that won't be necessary. I can-" he starts protesting again as we start moving on. I continue to look at him as the two brothers ride up besides him "I am sure I can keep up on foot, yeah, I- I've done my fair share of...walking holidays, you know, even got as far as the Frog Morton once-" He then gets pulled up by Fili and Kili on either side of him causing him to yell and placed on Myrtle's back. While still moving I tie the leading rope into reigns and pass them to Bilbo.  
"Hold them like this" I say and show him while looking at him over my right shoulder. He holds them about right while frowning Myrtle whinnies and throws her head back causing Bilbo's face to contort a little amusing me to the point of a giggle. "That'll do" I say still giggling. Soon enough he gets used to riding and relaxes. Gandalf has slowed down now and is besides Bilbo on his right  
"Come on Nori. pay up!" Oin says from behind us  
Nori throws a pouch of coins to Oin from in front of us  
"One more." Fili says and he too gets thrown a pouch  
"What's that about?" Bilbo asks  
"Oh they took wagers... on whether or not you would turn up." Gandalf says and I get thrown my pouch causing Bilbo to look at me slightly surprised, seemingly he knew I started it. "Most of them bet that you wouldn't." I say  
"And what did you think?" Bilbo turns his gaze back to Gandalf  
Gandalf hesitates to answer until a pouch is thrown his way. "My dear fellow...I never doubted you for a second." Gandalf smiles putting his pouch in his bag when the hobbit sneezes and sniffs.  
"Oh it's horsehair… Having a reaction." He starts to say while rooting in his pockets for something.  
"Uh...Wait, wait. Stop! … Stop! We have to turn around." Bilbo says causing the company to stop. I look at him bemused .  
"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asks  
"I forgot my handkerchief." He says  
"Here!" Bofur says ripping some leathery material and throwing it to the hobbit who catches it and holds it as if it's something unpleasant "Use this." Bofur smiles  
"Move on!" Thorin automatically speaks  
I look in my bag realizing I have a bit of spare cloth.  
"Bilbo" I say getting his attention as he is still wondering what to do with the material. He looks to me with a surprised expression as If I'm going to give him a lecture "Here" I say handing him the white cloth.  
"Oh, thank you" he says taking it and automatically using it.  
"You'll have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs, and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire. But home is now behind you. The world is ahead." Gandalf says  
We journey past winding rivers, down thin rocky paths, over plains and through forests.  
Night is now falling and we stop to set up camp overlooking a deep jagged ravine. A fire is set and food is being made. Everyone is either sat quietly, moving around or conversing with each other all sat around the fire. But while they're getting their food and eating I choose to sit further away from the group looking over the other side of the ravine, a constant feeling we're being watched with unfriendly intentions. After eating, most set out their bed rolls close to the fire and then turn in for the night. Fili and Kili sit in a small alcove in the rock keeping watch. Gandalf sits against a tree smoking his pipe and Thorin sits leaning against a rock.  
Most of the dwarves have now fallen asleep including the hobbit, Gandalf is still smoking at the tree and Fili and Thorin seem to have nodded of where they sat, all that can be heard is snoring from some and the fire crackling, I lay my bed roll down away from the other dwarves and since I do not feel tired I unsheathe my blade and start swinging it around as if practicing until I hear screams somewhere in the distance, but not human screams. I stop mid swing upon hearing the noise.  
"What was that?" I hear the hobbit say, causing me to look around, I never even realized he had gotten up until he spoke.  
"Orcs." Kili replies  
"Orcs?" Bilbo asks scuttling back towards the campfire, I start to walk towards the fire and Thorin wakes from his nap upon hearing another scream.  
"Throat cutters. There'd be dozens of them out there." Fili continues from his sibling. I stand opposite them behind the fire my blade still drawn.  
"The low lands are crawling with them. They strike, in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." The brothers joke, unnerving the hobbit.  
"You think that's funny?" Thorin asks not amused now wandering around "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"  
"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili says hanging his head, he didn't mean to cause offence.  
"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin walks off towards the ponies. I walk over to the young dwarf and lift his chin up with a friendly smile, before I could offer him some comforting words Balin speaks.  
"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs."I stand up and lean against the wall, holding the pommel of my blade in front of me resting the tip of my sword on the ground "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got' there first. Moria had been taken by legions of orcs, led by the most vile of all their race... Azog... the Defiler." As Balin told the story I could imagine it as if I was there "The giant Gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began... by beheading the king. Thráin, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief, he went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat... and death... were upon us. That is when... I saw him. A young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day, that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied, and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated... but there was no feast, nor song that night... for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few, had survived... and I thought to myself then... there is one... who I could follow... there is one... I could call king." By this time everyone was awake and had heard the story, they all stood looking at their leader. It was then that I understood all of his hatred and anger, he went from having everything, to nothing, his home had been taken, his family were slain - grandfather, father younger brother. And most of his people were lost.  
"And the Pale Orc?" Bilbo asks "What happened to him?"  
Thorin started walking back towards the camp "He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." He vanished from sight. I notice Balin look at Gandalf with an 'I'm not so sure' look on his face.  
I went back to my roll and started practicing again, not too long after a questioning voice came from behind.  
"Why do you stay so far from the group?" Kili asks I lower my blade and turn around to face him.  
"Because I doubt Thorin would really want a half-breed… A half elf… Near his kin" he nods his head understanding. "Half elf or not I bet I could still beat you in a fight" He says lightening the mood  
"Is that so?" I ask with a smirk  
He draws his sword and we stand and stare for a short while before he makes the first move. He swipes his blade towards mine and I parried the blow by hitting the sword vertically. He spins around clockwise and goes for a downwards side swipe which I block in front of my face. The sudden clanging of weapons caused the group to react by grabbing for theirs, but noticing the smiles on our faces they relaxed again. I push his blade away from me and he spins again for another sideswipe, this time counterclockwise, I duck and attempt my own sideswipe but get parried by him hitting my blade vertically. Now with a few spectators Fili, Bilbo, Bofur, Dwalin, Balin and Ori, some shouting support for Kili and others for me as this gets more serious and fast paced, that is until he lunges at me and I dodge to the side a little bit and trap his arm between mine and my waist and hold my blade near his throat smiling, both of us are out of breath and panting heavily, he looks a bit shocked at the blade in front of him until he looks at my face and starts to chuckle slightly and I release him. "No more swords, just melee. Let's see how quick I can beat you" he says smiling, sheathing his sword. I stick mine in the ground and move away from it. I look at our spectators and past Bilbo I see Thorin just out of everyone's view, I look back to Kili and get ready.  
We start to circle around, slightly crouched ready to lock up with each other. We go for each other and lock up, he pushes me backwards and down but I manage to get my foot wedged on a small rock and push him back. He trips me up and we end up rolling over multiple times until he is on top, I kick him over my head and we get up and lock again. The rest were going back to sleep or doing something else. Kili pushes me down again and I roll us both over so I'm in control of the wrestle but he does the same. I roll over again and manage to get him in a headlock, but he soon gets out of that and kicks me away slightly. I turn around to be met by another lock up, this time I end up on my back on the floor after rolling around in the grass with Kili sat on my abdomen, not letting me up and grinning widely.  
"Everyone get some rest" Thorin says, Kili looks up from me and looks forward. I look backwards - turning everything upside down, and I see Thorin, stood looking directly at us. Balin and Dwalin turn around automatically "Kili, Fili, Ori, Bofur" he starts calling them away. "You as well master Baggins" They all leave as I get helped up by Kili before he goes scampering off.  
I grab my sword and sheath it, then take my belt off and sit on my roll about to settle down.  
"Gloin, take the first watch" I hear Thorin say, his voice sounding like it's getting closer to me.  
"It'd be wise for you to sleep closer to the rest of the group" I look back at him over my left shoulder.  
"It appears there is no room" I say not really wanting to move closer. He just keeps giving me the same plain expression as he always does before heading off towards his sleeping mat. I don't even feel tired, either I'm on edge too much or I'm not used to sleeping without ale, but whatever it is it's keeping me awake. I manage to get a few hours of sleep in, waking up a few times during the night but mostly going back to sleep while staring at the moon.


	7. Burglarhobbit!

After being up most of the night and not eating yesterday today is already starting to feel rough, I just hope the entire journey isn't like this. But thankfully it started to rain quite heavy, the cool water keeping me awake. I sit in a daydream for the most of today, the only thing I remember hearing was Dori complain about the weather and Bilbo and Gandalf conversing about wizards, learning that there are five others somewhere in Middle-Earth, one that was most talked about amongst them was Radagast The Brown, he was said to love animals more than anything and looks after the vast forest lands to the east.  
We come out of the forest to a hill with an old destroyed house just ahead "We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." Thorin says dismounting. Gandalf dismounted a lot sooner than anyone and is now at the ruined house. As I dismount I twist my right ankle on part of the rocky terrain that was hidden under the fairly long grass. I grip onto the saddle to keep myself stood up  
"Oin, Gloin"  
"Aye?" Oin says upon hearing his name  
"Get a fire going."  
"I think it would be wiser to move on." Gandalf says as Thorin walks closer to him and they seem to be having a heated conversation, before Gandalf starts walking off looking fairly irritated.  
"Gandalf, where are you going?" I hear Bilbo ask  
"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." The wizard replies  
"And who's that?"  
"Myself, mister Baggins!" he almost shouts walking in my direction  
"I've had enough of dwarves for one day." He mumbles as he passes  
"Come on Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin says sounding fed up "Elf. Make yourself useful" he starts to walk back to the group.  
"What would you have me do?" I ask politely  
"Gather wood for the fire" he replies dismally  
I curse under my breath at my stupid question and I take my cloak off and hang it over the saddle before I head for the forest, trying to hide my limp.

I get yet another armful of fire wood before heading back, my limping has stopped now and my ankle is just numb.

I put the wood down in a pile near the fire, but not too near.  
"He's been a long time." Bilbo says, I turn around and look around, no Gandalf still.  
"Who?" Bofur asks as he's dishing food out.  
"Gandalf."  
"He's a wizard! He does as he chooses." He states "Here. Do us a favor, take this to the lads." He hands Bilbo two bowls and the hobbit heads off towards Fili and Kili who are watching the ponies still. I turn around about to head back off into the forest for more wood.  
"Oi, where ye' going?" Bofur asks  
"For more fire wood" I say simply turning to look at him.  
"Sit down, ye've got plenty. Ya' won't do that limp any good if ya' keep walking on it"

I reluctantly do as he says and go and head over to Fearlóf. I get a red apple out of my saddle bag which is on the floor next to the saddle that's placed on a rock. I go over to him and pat him on the neck as I sit down leaning against him.  
"Here you go boy" I say and give him the apple, he eats it and whinnies, then he softly nudges the side of my cheek with his snout. My ankle twinges and I react by holding it in both hands, even through my boots it feels swollen. I stand up and go and sit on my saddle so I can stretch my leg out. I end up sitting there silently seething at myself, I asked a stupid question and it was noticed that I'd injured myself - however slight. More reasons for the company to think I'm useless. I just sit there in silence looking out for any sign of trouble.

"You look like yer' expectin' an attack." Bofur says from behind me, I turn and look at him confused.  
"Yer' holding yer' sword pretty tight" he says motioning with his head to my hand gripping my sword which I didn't even realize.  
"I didn't even realize I was holding it" He chuckles a bit .  
"Here you go." He hands me a bowl. I nod thanking him and taking it.  
"Is everything alright lass?" Bofur asks sitting down a serious look now on his face.  
I nod, not wishing to share my thoughts.  
"If this is about Thorin, he's been a bit grouchy since Gandalf left but ye' shouldn't need to take it to heart"  
"It's not that I take it to heart Bofur. I just want-" I exhale loudly in a poor excuse of a laugh "I want you all to trust me" I say  
"Most of us do lass, it's just Thorin who doesn't. We just need to prove he can" he says  
"Yeah" I laugh a little unsure "And how are we going to do that?" I ask in a jokey way  
"We'll think o' something." He says and stands up with a smile. "Eat. I've got a feeling ye' didn't eat yesterday and yer' going to need yer' strength." He says before walking off.

I eat what I assume is Rabbit stew and I decide to go to find Bilbo who I think must be lost in the forest since he's not back yet.  
"Bilbo" I shout walking backwards a few steps while turning around, thankfully my ankle isn't too bad anymore. It hurts a little bit to walk on it but I'm not limping now which is a good thing. I move round a tree when I see a line of trees torn up and pushed over.  
"What happened here?" I ask myself.  
I follow the path of destruction stealthily, ducking under and jumping over branches that are in my way. I then see a couple of ponies, they're some of the companies ponies and I wonder where Fili and Kili are, but I had a thought, did whatever cause this destruction take the brothers. I hope not, Thorin will have my head if I tell him. But then, up ahead I see fire light and as I get closer I hear voices.  
"I'm a burglar- Ahh- Hobbit" I hear Bilbo's voice  
"A 'burglarobbit'?" I hear someone say.  
"Can we cook him?" asks another voice.  
"We can try!" comes a third, I move into a position where  
I can see, Bilbo is surrounded by three trolls.  
"He wouldn't make more than a mouthful. Not when he's skinned and boned!" One says pushing Bilbo into the middle of the trio with a spoon, only to face a troll's knife.  
"P'raps there's more burglarobbit 'round these parts, might be enough for a pie!" the troll pushes the hobbit around again and Bilbo starts to run as they try to catch him.  
"Grab him" I run in to help the hobbit.  
"He's too quick" He's still running around and dodging them they're too slow to catch him. "look there's another one"  
"Ahh, come here, you little..." One of the trolls grab Bilbo by the legs "Gotcha!" I run over to help the hobbit with my sword drawn but my left leg gets grabbed, surprising me causing me to drop my sword. I cross my arms over my chest making sure my tunic doesn't fall too far and show too much skin.  
"Are there any more of you little fellas hiding where you shouldn't?" I get asked while being held upside down by my ankle.  
"No." Bilbo answers plainly.  
"He's lying!" One troll states  
"No I'm not" The hobbit replies all too quickly.  
"Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal!"  
"If you hurt that hobbit I will have your heads on spears" I shout annoyed. The trolls laugh  
"Put. The Hobbit. Down" I say trying to reach my boot  
A troll screams in pain causing me to look in the direction of the scream. I see Kili attack one of the trolls and it falls over yelping. 'what are you doing?' I think to myself before another thought pops into my head wondering where the others are and they're probably going to think I can't even take care of myself. Kili swings his sword around at his side and smiles smugly.  
"Drop them!" he says  
"What? Drop?" I say to myself before looking to the floor  
"Drop? Is that the best you can come up with?" I ask Kili with a pointed look to the floor.  
"You what?" the troll holding onto Bilbo says and the trolls laugh.  
"I said... Drop them." Kili repeats  
I manage to reach up and get my knife from my free boot and stab the trolls' hand causing him to let me go. Instead of landing on my back I manage to just land on my feet facing Kili who has just caught Bilbo after the troll threw him. Thorin followed by all the dwarves come running out of the trees shouting with their weapons drawn and start to attack the trolls  
I spot my sword about two meters away and roll to get it just in time because I would've been stood on. I start attacking the troll closest to me with Dwalin on my left as we both fight one troll. As we're fighting I trip over a vine and the troll goes to grab me but Bofur hammers the trolls foot causing it to yelp and then he helps me up, we exchange nods before getting back to fighting I fight a different troll now slicing and stabbing the thick skinned creature. The trolls move around so do all of us, it's almost like a dance gone bad with dwarves running around swapping partners - in this case the trolls.  
Now back to the troll I was fighting with Balin - now with Nori and Bofur attacking it and Dwalin attacking another one, the troll turns its back as the back of its legs get sliced and I put my weapons away and pick up a vine from off the floor and jump up onto its back and use the vine as reigns. The toll tries to swipe me off but fails hitting the other trolls instead. I suddenly get picked up off the troll and thrown. Someone catches me in a strong safe grip around my waist and abdomen and we both fall to the floor my back to his front. I'm grateful for the soft landing but upon realizing who it was I would have rather been thrown into a tree.  
"Find the hobbit and get out of here before you both get hurt" I hear Thorin say below me, there was something different in his voice this time, he almost sounded like he cared. Never the less I roll my eyes and roll off of him and go to find Bilbo, I find him hiding behind a barrel and I go over to him, dodging trolls legs so I don't get trampled on.  
"Bilbo, you've got to get out of here." A troll stumbles in our direction, so I quickly unsheathe my sword and attack it causing it to stumble the other way. "Get back to the camp" I say worried about my little friend.  
Dwarves are being kicked into the air, picked up and thrown, trolls yelping and roaring as they're sliced and hammered.  
"What are you going to do?" he asks  
"Do what I do best" I say with a small smile before getting my knife and jumping over the barrel and back into the fight .  
One of the trolls wander off and I go to help when I get kicked backwards into the group of dwarves that have now stopped fighting realizing Bilbo's been caught.  
Balin and Oin help me up  
"Bilbo!" Kili shouts, about to run forward and attack the trolls.  
"No!" Thorin stops him before he can.  
"Lay down your arms! Or we'll rip his off!" The troll says, Bilbo looks absolutely terrified.  
Thorin, irritated, stabs his sword into the ground and we all put our weapons down


	8. We Don't Have Parasites!

One by one our hands get tied and most of the group are stripped to their underclothes and tied to a spit which is then placed over the fire held up by two larger logs. The rest of us - Fili, Kili, Bombur, Oin, Balin, Bilbo and Thorin, get placed in sacks and get dumped on top of each other, Fili ends up rolling off the pile of dwarves and is now face down in the dirt and I get dumped down on top of Thorin, who grunts. I'm now on his lap. All of us are fidgeting trying to get out of the sacks.  
"Oh, get your knee out of my back, would you" I grumble, wriggling to get Thorin's knee away from my spine  
"So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves"  
If he makes one more elf remark… "Those elves didn't have a knee lodged against their spine, or get put in a sack and dropped on top of an arrogant dwarf" I almost yell trying to wriggle off of him.  
"I'm not happy about the situation either, but do you mind not wriggling." He says sounding a little in pain. More logs get put on the fire and the dwarves tied above it start shouting about the heat.  
"Don't bother cooking 'em! Best to sit on 'em, and... Squash 'em into jelly!" One troll says  
"They should be salted and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." Another replies  
"That does sound quite nice."  
"If you want to grill anyone grill this one" I say elbowing Thorin in the gut slightly "he enjoys grilling people when they're only trying to help, why not show him how it feels" disbelieving looks and sounds are heard and seen from some of the other dwarves and he gives me a 'that's not funny' look as I slowly look at the fire.  
"Oh… Will you two stop arguing" Gloin says  
"We wouldn't even be in this situation if not for you" Thorin continues as if the previous comments weren't heard.  
"Oh, you can not blame this on me-" I snap my head back to face him  
"Wait!" Bilbo shouts stopping our argument, I look to the hobbit as he stands up.  
"You are making a terrible mistake." He's talking to the trolls  
"Bilbo… What are you doing?" I ask  
"You can't reason with them, they're half- wits!" Dori states as he's being turned around the spit  
"Half- wits? What does that make us?" Bofur asks  
"I meant with the, uh, with the- with the seasoning." Bilbo says  
"What... about the seasoning?" A troll asks coming closer to the hobbit  
"Well, have you smelt them? You're gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up!"  
We all exclaim in protest at the hobbit and he hops away from us in his sack.  
"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" the troll turning the spit asks  
"Shut up, and let the, uh, flurgerburburhobbit talk."  
"Uh, the- the secret to cooking dwarf, is umm" Bilbo starts  
"Yes? Come on," The troll keeps pressuring him to answer  
"It's, uh,"  
"tell us the secret?!"  
"Ye- yes, the damn thing is- the secret is... tooooo... skin them first!"  
"What?!" I yell and other dwarves grunt and shout at the hobbit and wriggle around in their sacks,  
"Tom, get me filleting knife." The troll Bilbo is talking to says motioning with his hand for his knife  
"I'll get you, you little-" Gloin says  
"I won't forget that, I won't forget t-" Balin says pointing his finger at the hobbit as he goes round on the spit.  
With Thorin's wriggling and my own I manage to get off of his lap and end up on my side facing away from everyone, I wriggle onto my back and sit up.  
"What a load of rubbish" That's when I see Gandalf sneaking through the bushes behind the trolls who are arguing how to eat us. Then I realize, he's only stalling them, not betraying us "I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scoff 'em I say, boots and all!"  
"He's right!" one troll stomps over to us in a pile "Nothing wrong with a bit o' raw dwarf." He picks up Bombur and holds him in the air about to eat him "Nice and crunchy.  
"Uh no, not- not that one, he - he's infected!" Bilbo blurts  
"You what?" The grumpy troll asks  
"Yeah he's got worms in his... tubes."  
"Ewww" The troll drops Bombur onto Oin, Gloin and Kili  
"In- in fact, they all have. They're infested with parasites, it's a terrible business, I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."  
"Parasite, did he say parasite?" Oin asks Kili who nods in response  
"But we don't have parasites! You have parasites." Kili shouts  
"He's stalling them" I whisper to Thorin before standing up and hopping over to the hobbit  
I hear a slight thud and the company's attitude to having parasites changes.  
"I've got parasites as big as my arm!" Oin says  
"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" Kili says in an almost childish way  
"We're riddled!" another dwarf says "Yes, I'm riddled!" and another "Yes we are, badly!" and another  
"It's true, it's contagious, it started with just one, then it spread. It killed the last troll who ate the last five members of our company."I look down in mock sadness "Poor Oln, Roli, Gert, Gret and Noli" I say softly, making up names  
"What would you have us do then? Let 'em all go?" Grumpy troll walks over to us  
"Well..."  
"You think I don't know what you're up to. This little ferret... and the squirrel… is taking us for fools!" He pokes us both in turn before walking back to the spit and continues to turn it  
"Ferret?" Bilbo asks  
"Squirrel?!" I protest and hear a few chuckles coming from behind. I look behind slowly with narrowed eyes and Kili stops looking at his uncle and sees me glaring at him and puts on a straight face.  
"Fools?"  
"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf says, I look to where the voice came from and I see the wizard come out from the bushes and stand on a flat surface of rock where the sunrise can just be seen behind him  
"Who's that?" one troll asks  
"No idea." Replies another  
"Can we eat him too?" the third asks causing me to chuckle slightly at their stupidity.  
Gandalf raises his staff then brings it down on the rock, splitting it, revealing the sunrise which starts to turn the trolls into stone with a sizzling and hardening sound.  
We all laugh of joy and I jump up and down on the spot a couple of times before almost falling over.  
"Well done Bilbo" I say and kiss him on the cheek "You're a genius"  
"Ooh, get your foot out of my back!" I hear Dwalin say. I look at him and chuckle.


	9. Trolls Are Disgusting!

After a while everyone is out of the sacks, and safely off the spit, a few are still getting themselves dressed after having to find where the trolls put their clothes and weapons.

"Cursed thing blunted my sword, using it as a blasted toothpick!" I complain as I find my weapons. "Oh come on!" I say unsheathing one of my daggers to find troll bogies all over the blade and the blade is also broken in half "That is foul..." I say realising it's even on the handle. I wince, closing my eyes. I shake my head and throw the blade and leather sheath away, ruined, there's no time to try and clean it up. "I hate trolls" I say wiping my hand on some moist grass, due has formed on the leaves so it helps to clean my hand. I'll get some new blades the next time we make a stop at a village if we pass one. So... A blunt-ish sword will have to suffice for now, I suppose I can sharpen it a little while we're riding. Although... I look around and notice it will probably still be a while before we're ready to move out so I sit down and start to sharpen it, cursing the trolls in elvish as I swipe my whetstone down my blades edges.

Thorin calls for a few Dwarves who are sorted to go and help him look for the cave that the trolls must have been staying in. As predicted I was ignored, thankfully though since I would rather make sure my sword is sharp. I feel a small thump in the ground as something hits the grass near my feet causing me to look at what it is. It's a sheathed dagger. I look up to see who threw it but I can't tell, everyone is wandering around trying to find anything of use that the trolls had around here and a few other are heading towards the foot of the cliffs. I pick it up a little unsure and I look at it, it's a well crafted dwarf make blade, not unexpected since I am travelling with dwarves, but who threw it to me? On closer inspection I see a flower like symbol, Thorin's seal. I look to where he's walking up through the trees, and as if he could tell I was looking at him he looks around, still walking. I'm surprised and to avoid staring I look away, back to my sword and continue sharpening it, I glance at him through the corner of my eyes as he turns to look back to where he is walking.

They've found a cave, as predicted there would be and everyone moves up to wait for Thorin, Gandalf and the others to return. The smell that comes from the cave is one most foul. Faeces and rotting flesh and who knows what else that is in there. I sit on some of the stone boulders and large rocks that protrude out of the ground around the area and Bilbo comes over to me smiling, more like grinning.  
"What?" I ask looking at him confused as he sits next to me  
"Oh, nothing, nothing at all" he says with a slight chuckle  
"Bilbo..."  
"What? Really it's nothing, is a hobbit not allowed to smile for no reason?"  
I give him a look before looking away, shaking my head a little. I look around the company spotting Fili and Kili who also grinning once they see that I am looking at them. Oh no... They don't think... Do they..? They think there's some kind of hidden attraction between the two of us? Me and Thorin... No. Never. Not possible. NO! He hates elves... He... hates... me...  
"Do not even think it Bilbo Baggins, or you two" I say giving them looks as I stand up and walk over to a few trees and sit down near them. Great... This is going to be a fun trip, more so than it already was...


	10. Wolf? That Was Not A Wolf

As soon as Thorin appears from the cave I stand up and walk back to the group, ready to leave upon command. I look over to Bilbo who's now talking to Gandalf, who has just come out of the cave behind everyone else, he is handing the little man a sword. That does not mean I am going to stop watching out for him, especially after what I heard Thorin say to Gandalf back at Bilbo's house... I will get him back home in one piece, I promised him. The hobbit has probably never even used a sword before, he's lived in The Shire all his life, it's obvious he wouldn't have

"Something's coming!" I hear Thorin call, snapping me out of my thoughts and hearing branches snapping and leaves rustling as something is quickly heading in our direction.  
"Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves" Gandalf instructs as he heads over to the group who are all heading towards the sound of whatever is approaching. I start heading off after Gandalf before realising Bilbo isn't moving. A few of the dwarves run past me, including Thorin who gives me an unidentifiable look. Bilbo slowly draws his sword and looks at it. "Bilbo" I call him, getting his attention, he comes quickly and we follow the others, who have run off into the woods

A sled towed by rabbits stops in the middle of lot of us who have our weapons drawn defensively. Some – Bifur, Kili and Dwalin, nearly get run down by the mad man who shouts "Thieves! Fire! Murder!" Clad in brown, holding a walking stick as he stands on the back of the sled. Bilbo and Fili are lucky the sled stops just in front of them, or they would have been underneath it. Bilbo looks terrified and we all just look at this strange man in surprise unsure if he is friend or foe, he hasn't attacked yet, maybe that is a good thing. But Gandalf moves closer to the man "Radagast! Radagast the Brown" he gets to him and looks at him questioningly "What on earth are you doing here?" he ask. Oh! This is the wizard he mentioned earlier on in our journey, I had forgotten that conversation until just now. I sheath my sword as others do, once they realise he's not a threat, but Bilbo still looks a little shaken.  
"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."  
"Yes?" Gandalf seems unsure what to make of the situation of the second wizard appearing/

Radagast opens his mouth to speak, but shuts it. He opens his mouth again, but closes it again.  
"Oh, just give me a minute... Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was... It was right there, on the tip of my tongue... Oh, it's not a thought at all; it's a silly old..." Gandalf pulls a stick insect out of Radagast's mouth. "-stick insect!"  
I pull a face seeing someone have a live bug in their mouth, I've never really liked bugs, but that, that made me cringe. The dwarves and Bilbo look flustered. Radagast and Gandalf go off a few paces and speak privately.

We all relax a little bit as we stand around the sleigh waiting for Gandalf and Radagast to finish talking. I go over to Bilbo who is looking at his sword. "It's a little bit blunt" I say as I sit next to him  
"Oh? Is it? I wouldn't really know now, would I?" he says looking at me  
"I'll sharpen it for you if you like, you wouldn't be able to do much with a blunt blade"  
"I... Yes, thank you, I hope I do not cut my finger off with it" he jests slightly  
I chuckle "Don't touch the blade and you wont" I say taking the sword from him as he hands it to me, still in it's sheath. I take it out and start to sharpen it with the whetstone I get out of my shoulder bag.

"I will admit, I am looking forward to going to sleep tonight, I probably will not even feel the floor I will be so tired" he says conversationally  
"Always finding a root or something sticking into your back?" I ask smiling amused, sharpening the blade easily, that's elvish metalworking for you.  
"Yes, either a tree root or a stone that ends up feeling like a huge rock. I would give anything for a night where there is nothing sticking in my back" he says softly, looking at the floor, seeming to be thinking of home. I don't blame him, this was thrust upon him. I finish sharpening his sword and hand it back to him "There you go, you could cut a fair sized branch with that now" I jest slightly. He smiles and puts the belt and sheath on "You look fiercer already"

Suddenly, a howl is heard in the distance.  
"Was that a wolf? Are there-are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asks standing up quickly and looking to where it sounded like the howl came from, everyone looks in the same direction. I stand up and move over to Bilbo, protectively, he's like a little brother to me since I have gotten to know him  
"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur says with a worried tone in his voice as another howl is heard.  
"Wargs..." I say simply more to myself  
"W-Wargs?" Bilbo says looking at me with a uneasy look on his face.  
There's faint growling and a twig snaps causing everyone to turn around. From behind a nearby crag, a Warg had appeared. It leaps into the midst of the Company, knocking down Dori. Thorin strikes the left fore-leg of it taking it down, before striking again and killing it. Another Warg attacks from the other side, behind Thorin, who's sword is embedded in the first warg. Kili shoots the second warg with an arrow, bringing it down. However, it starts to get back up, only to be killed by Dwalin with a heavy hit to the head. There's then a third from the direction the howl came from, not the one that howled, it can't have been. It takes Dwalin down as it jumps into the group before going for Thorin as soon as it sees him. Using the dagger that Thorin had discretely thrown to me I throw it and it hits the Warg above the eye, killing it , It drops dead right in front of him, a few others had reacted and would have attacked it but it would have gotten Thorin before anyone could have reacted. I hope he realises I just saved his life...

He looks at me for a moment, a slightly shocked expression on his face, before pulling his sword from the Warg he had just killed.  
"Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." he says looking around at his fellows wondering if there are alright.  
"Orc pack?" Bilbo exclaims. Probably still unnerved from what Fili and Kili said at the camp that night. Thorin looks at me for a second before Gandalf gets his attention. I didn't realise him and Radagast had stood near me.  
"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf asks starting to walk towards Thorin  
"No one." Thorin says simply, a little surprised that the wizard thinks he would tell anyone else  
Who did you tell?" The wizard asks again, more demandingly this time  
"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" he has a hint of a concerned tone in his voice  
Gandalf sighs and it comes to reason that "You are being hunted."  
"We have to get out of here." Dwalin states as a matter of fact  
"We can't! We have no ponies; they bolted." Ori informs as he runs back over to the group

"I'll draw them off." Radagast says all of a sudden  
"Are you mad?" I say to the obviously crazy wizard  
"These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you." Gandalf says  
"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try." Radagast says pulling a confident smile


	11. Old Wounds

Wounds will heal, but scars remain

The howling has gotten closer, and we've moved out of the trees on onto the rocky plain, we're hiding behind a large rock, downwind of the Wargs so that they can not smell us. The plan is for Radagast to get the attention of the Orc pack, keeping them away from us whilst we get far enough away from them.

I look at Bilbo who is behind me "You alright there Bilbo?" I ask quietly. He nods  
"I will be better when there are no wargs around, that's for sure"  
I nod smiling "We'll be rid of them in no time" I say reassuringly  
Gandalf looks out from behind the rock as he hears the wargs snarling and Radagast taunting them, sounding like he is actually enjoying it. Radagast and the Wargs disappear down into one of the gullys between the hills of the plain, out of sight.  
"Come on!" Gandalf says when he thinks it is safe to go

We rush across the rocky terrain. The Wargs call the other Wargs that are close by, scouting the area, and they all converge on Radagast. The Wargs cross our path, not too far away from us "Stay together." Gandalf says quietly to the lot of us before heading a different way.  
"Move!" Thorin makes sure everyone heads the opposite way from the wargs before following  
As the chase continues, The wargs cross our path again Thorin stops behind a rock so that he is not seen by the Wargs the ones behind him stop, I almost bump into him and noticing the Wargs turn and stop Bilbo from running out.  
"Ori, no! Come back!" Thorin grabs Ori before he breaks from the cover of the rocks, so he's not seen by the wargs or the orcs  
"Come on! Quick!" Gandalf directs us a different way again. I let Bilbo go and he nods before heading off in the direction I start to run before recognising where we are. I've been here before, when I was younger. The memory cuts through my thoughts of the present and I stop after a few steps. 

_I hear the sound of arrows flying through the air and penetrating flesh followed by a loud yelp and then wining of a warg dying, there's faint sounds of horses galloping and whinnying, getting louder before it stops and I can hear voices that I can't quite make out. _

I get grabbed by my arm, taking me out of my memories, and pulled along, I don't think about looking at who it is, upon remembering where I am and what is happening I don't hesitate to run, being let go by whoever helped me. We take cover behind an outcropping of rock and I realise that it was Thorin who helped me. He looks at me with a disproving look as he takes cover and I look away from him, the memories are starting to surface, I had buried them and I wanted them to stay buried... Bilbo looks at me questionably. We're all breathing heavily from all the running around, thankfully we can get a little bit of a breather just now. I hear a warg on the outcropping above us, snapping me back into the present again, I can think about the past later. I look to see the warg and rider sniffing around in the top of the rocks

Thorin looks at Kili and nods to his bow. He readies an arrow before taking a short but deep breath before quickly stepping out and shooting the Warg. He gets the warg in the top of the right leg, the orc goes to blow a horn to alert the others to us. The warg snaps at the arrow trying to get it out, and with the orc being shot it causes them to topple off the edge The Warg and the orc on it fall off the outcropping, they're not dead so those close draw their weapons and the warg and rider get up, the orc almost gets Bilbo but I've gathered most senses back and manage to deflect the blade, moving back slightly as Dwalin and Bifur attack the orc before it can retaliate. Thorin and myself attack the warg which yelps with every hit and the orc yelling, no doubt the sounds carried to the others and alerted them to our presence.

We pause for a moment, not sure if they know about us or not, but once we hear the howling we know they heard.  
"Move. Run!" Gandalf says in a hurried voice. We waste no time in starting to run.  
The rocks start to thin out and a few more trees are around in place of the rocks. The howling is getting closer.  
"There they are!" Gloin points some out not too far away from us. We stop to see them racing in our direction. But Gandalf gets our attention away from them, keeping us going. "This way! Quickly!"  
We run for a while longer, then halt as we see Wargs ahead, cutting off our path and more closing in on all sides.  
"There's more coming!" Kili shouts  
"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin shouts, as we all gather in closer to each other. I take that as a cue to take off my bow and start to shoot at the wargs and riders also  
"We're surrounded! Fili shouts causing everyone to look around to see how many wargs are here  
Kili and myself begin shooting at the Wargs and the riders, killing some of them. Missing, and simply injuring others. I shoot a warg, with no rider that was running straight for Balin causing it to flip over and to be killed by Balin.  
"Where is Gandalf?" Kili asks as he looks back to the group. Gandalf has vanished. I look around for him surprised to see that he has gone "Gandalf...?" I say quietly confused at his disappearance.  
"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin accuses

The dwarves gather closer to each other, in almost a circle with their backs to each other. As a rider and his Warg approach, Ori shoots a rock at him with his slingshot, hitting the warg in the head, all it does is anger the warg, which snarls in response.  
"Hold your ground!" Thorin orders, holding his sword defensively. I let off a few more shots of arrows, now running low on them, but thankfully as they get nearer it's easier to shoot them  
"This way, you fools!" I turn quickly, surprised, Gandalf is popping up in a gap in some rocks  
"Come on, move!" Thorin says as he heads over to the rock that Gandalf disappears into again. He stands on the rock before turning back to his fellows who starts to slide down into the gap in the rock, sliding into a small cave, not big enough for a warg to get into "Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!" he says as they all go down one after the other. Thorin kills a Warg that gets too close.

Kili shoots another. He's still out in the open shooting Wargs and riders.  
"Kili! Run!" Thorin shouts, looking at his nephew worried for him, he's the last one still out. A warg and rider start running towards Kili as he turns his back and starts running for him. Others starting to run also. I grab my last arrow, there's a warg behind Kili but I can't get a clear shot from where I am standing, Kili is directly in front of it. I run away from the rocks getting called back by Thorin. I get a clear shot and take it quickly, just before It gets Kili. I sigh thankful before hearing a warg running up behind me, I turn to see one jumping and I duck and roll out of the way before getting up and running back to the cave. The warg skids as it turns running at me again Kili shoots it, killing it. I get to the rock and the three of us slide down just as more wargs reach the crack, an horn sounds, and the sounds of horses hooves and arrows flying, wargs snarling and growling. Orcs yelling and the sounds of flesh being torn. We look up through the gap in the rock and listen to the conflict. One of the orcs, shot by an arrow, falls into the cave. We all hold our weapons to the orc and when it doesn't move Gandalf hits it with his staff, still doesn't move, the arrow in the neck must have killed it. Thorin plucks out the arrow and examines it "Elves..." he says distastefully, throwing the arrow to the floor.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin calls, I turn and notice that there is indeed a pathway.  
"Follow it, of course!" Bofur says and starts to walk, everyone following. I look at Bilbo who was looking at Gandalf before he follows the group, I'm relieved the hobbit is okay. I sigh a little and replace my bow on my back as I look at the floor. Kili pats my shoulder causing me to look at him as he nods thanking me, smiling softly. I nod in response also thanking him before he carries on down the pathway,  
"I think that would be wise." Gandalf says quietly to himself about Bofur's comment before motioning for me to go ahead. I nod and start to walk I knew he didn't abandon us.

We follow the path. At times, some of the dwarves have difficulty going through. The pathway eventually opens out into an open area, a little dribble of a stream flows out from the rocks heading down into a valley below, and in that valley is the city of Rivendell. It hasn't changed a bit. It's just how I remember it to be. The dwarves go to the edge of the cliff but Thorin stands there displeased.

As soon as Bilbo sees the valley he looks completely amazed. The cascading falls that glitter in the sunlight all merge into one large river at the bottom of the vale. I stand still simply looking at it, a soft breeze blows through and I close my eyes as I feel its gentle caress on my cheeks. The air is clean and fresh, with a slight hint of flowers in the air. Birds twitter softly as they fly around in the setting sun light giving it an incomparable feeling of serenity.

"The Valley of Imladris. In the Common Tongue, it's known by another name." Gandalf says as he comes out from the pathway  
"Rivendell." Bilbo says entranced by the beauty of this place  
"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea."  
"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." Thorin says turning and facing Gandalf  
I have to bite my tongue a little to refrain from making a comment that may make his dislike to me more severe. I walk over to the edge and look out over the valley, some of the dwarves do not seem very happy about being here either. I'm starting to think that a few of them ignore that fact that I am half elf simply because they had gotten to know me a little before finding out


	12. Bad Blood

We travel down a thin dirt path and follow single file along it until we get to a bridge, we cross, following behind Gandalf and Thorin. Bilbo gazes in awe at the beauty of the place and I must say I am quite happy, yet at the same time I feel the pain that I once felt so long ago swirling inside like a poison. The dwarves look uneasy as we stand in the courtyard waiting to be greeted. I stand near Gandalf, who insisted I should be there when we are greeted.

After a few moments a dark-haired elf walks down a flight of stairs to greet us.  
"Mithrandir." a voice says, gaining our attention,  
Gandalf turns to look at the elf that had just spoken one of his names "Ah, Lindir!"  
The elf looks at me, having to take a second glance "A! Lady Chase, Gwannas lû and" it has been too long.  
"Gi Suilon, Lindir" I greet you , Lindir. I say bowing my head slightly, respectfully.  
The dwarves murmur amongst themselves in distrust.  
"Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen." We heard you had crossed into the Valley he says letting us know that they were expecting us, in a round about way.  
"I must speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf says now that formalities are aside  
"My lord Elrond is not here." Lindir replies apologetically  
"Not here? Where is he?" The wizard enquires

Suddenly, the Elvish horns from earlier are heard again. The Company turns around upon hearing the sound and they see a group of armed horsemen approaching along the bridge at a rapid rate. The dwarves, feeling threatened that the riders do not slow their pace start to panic and close in together.  
"Ifridî bekâr!" Ready weapons! "Hold ranks!" Thorin says to all the dwarves who feel and act as though they are under attack from the approaching elves. I close my eyes and shake my head as I sigh. I open my eyes again to see the dwarves bunched up as close as possible in a tight circle with their weapons pointed outward. The mounted Elves arrive are riding in circles around the dwarves. Eventually, they stop.

"Gandalf." Elrond says smiling happily as he sees his old friend  
"Lord Elrond" the wizard replies equily as pleased to see his old friend.  
"Mellonnen! Mo evínedh?" My friend! Where have you been?" Gandalf greets the elf with a respectful gesture  
"Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui." We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass.  
Elrond dismounts from his horse and walks over to his friend. They hug, glad to see each other after however many years it has been.  
"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near."  
He holds up an Orc sword and shows it to Gandalf, knowingly. Before handing it to Lindir  
"Ah, that may have been us." the wizard says stepping aside, Elrond notices me and greets me in the same way Lindir had, mentioning the long passing of time since we had last seen each other. Then Lord Elrond turns to the Dwarves and Thorin steps forward. The elf looks upon him with recognition, and respectfully greets him. The other riders starts to ride off towards the stables, thw dwarves calming slightly at their departure.  
"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."  
"I do not believe we have met." Thorin replies, not so respectfully  
"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain." Elrond is still civil, despite the utter rudeness of the stubborn Dwarf Prince.  
"Indeed, he made no mention of you." Thorin says rudely, purposely it seems.  
Choosing the high ground and ignoring this insult. "Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin." Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests. He says with a plain expression on his face.  
"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin asks accusingly as he moves through the group  
The dwarves grow agitated and grip their weapons uneasily.  
"No, master Gloin, he's offering you food." Gandalf says exasperatedly. Elrond laughs a little, amused.  
The dwarves quickly discuss this amongst themselves before turning back to Lord Elrond.  
"Ah well, in that case, lead on." Gloin speaks again, a few dwarves nod and some are smiling before all the dwarves start following Lindir who leads them away.

I am about to follow but Elrond stops me. "Lady Chase, if it is alright with you I would like a word with you later, after you have eaten of course" he says smiling  
I really wish he would not call me a Lady, I do not like being referred to like that.  
"Of course Lord Elrond" I say inclining my head in a slight bow before he motions for me to follow the company. He and Gandalf start walking the opposite way, speaking about urgent matters no doubt


	13. Memories

I'm simply standing off to one side as the company are less than pleased with the vegetables that the elves had served them for dinner, or of the music for that mater, Dwalin asking where the meat is. Causing me to chuckle a little. But I don't think that they really enjoy being here. I don't blame them, but it does put a little weight on my shoulders and make me feel more like they do ignore or forget the fact that I am half elf. Thorin excuses himself and stands off to the side, I can't help but glance over at him and as I do I notice him looking at me, slightly, trying not to show it. As I notice and he notices me look at him, we both look away.

"Alright Lads there's only one thing for it" Bofur says as he stands up, catching my attention, thankfully. He goes over and stands on a small decorative pedestal in the middle of the small coffee tables that were brought in for the dwarves to sit on, and he starts singing.  
"There's... An..."  
The dwarves laugh a little and cheer when they realise what he is singing, I see Thorin smiling and chuckling, an expression I have not seen from him this entire journey so far.  
"Inn, there's an inn.  
There's a merry old inn  
Beneath an old grey hill  
And there they brew a beer so brown  
The Man in the Moon"  
I smile and remember the song and everyone, including myself join in singing, and food starts getting thrown around. Cutlery gets tapped on the table and plates, even glasses, and Bifur includes his own head as other stamp their feet.  
"Himself came down  
One night  
To drink his fill"  
I catch myself tapping my foot a little in tune looking around at the elves who are unsure what to make of dwarvish songs, they can't fault the singing, Bofur has a great singing voice.  
"Oh  
The ostler has a tipsy cat  
That played a five-stringed fiddle  
And up and down he saws his bow  
Now squeaking high  
Now purring low  
Now sawing in the middle"  
I look around at the dwarves and even notice Thorin smiling and tapping his foot to the beat, whilst drinking from his flask.  
"So  
The cat on the fiddle  
Played hey-diddle-diddle  
A drink that'll wake the dead  
He squeaked and he sawed  
And he quickened  
The tune  
And the landlord  
Shook the Man  
In the Moon  
'it's after Three!' he said."  
We all cheer and Thorin, seeming to be in a plesant mood, inclines his head at me, I raise my glass and incline my head in return, respectfully, smiling and taking a drink before quickly having to dodge a projectile carrot.

The elves do not seem very impressed with what dwarves call entertainment, myself on the other-hand prefer dwarvish entertainment, even the flying food. But I was raised surrounded by dwarves, and I can't help but laugh as I look around at the faces of the elves.

I was given my old room to stay in and accepted it, but I haven't spent much time in it yet, I've been walking around the gardens, admittedly I've been upset, being here has brought the memories flooding back,  
I hear a lot of shouting and follow the sounds and see what all the hilarity is about, it's the dwarves, obviously, this place it usually tranquil, and we all know what dwarves are like. I'm thankful I am at a distance, I would rather not be any closer to naked dwarves as they are swimming and diving into one of the large fountains. I pray that Lord Elrond doesn't see them and I quickly turn and walk away, I've seen enough of naked dwarves albeit distant naked dwarves. Once I am a good distance away from the dwarves I start heading to a place where I can just sit and think, and battle the memories that are clawing to get out and onto the surface. I turn and walk around a corner, my fight is failing against the memories and because I'm concentrating on my thoughts and not on my surrounding I bump into someone, with the speed I was walking and the force of the other person I ended up facing the opposite way than I was walking and looking right at Thorin. I'm surprised and as I see his face I feel my walls break. I apologise quickly as I turn away and continue to walk feeling my tears filling my eyes. Seeing him while in that state of mind completely knocked me off my supports.

A few hours later I am in a courtyard standing in front of a memorial statue, the only sound is the trickling of water features. It's dark now, the sun set about an hour ago. Everything is just piling up into a crushing weight that I feel in my chest.  
"I thought you would be here" Lord Elrond says softly from behind me. I turn around and bow respectfully, and to my embarrassment, surprise "The memories are resurfacing I assume" he says as he is walking towards me.  
"Yes, and no matter how I try I can not get them out of my mind again" I sigh. I dread to think of the nightmares that are going to follow. Usually they're bad anyway, but now the memories are back and I'm not intoxicated through alcohol consumption, they're torture.

"I worry for you, you are like a daughter to me, you know this. Which is why I am wondering if you think this quest is really worth it?" Ahh, he's worked it out I guess, or been told. "You have been here less than half a day and you are already troubled, I do not like the thought of what pain Erebor will bring to you, you will not be able to hide it forever" he says taking hold of my shoulders. I don't try and hide my tears from Elrond, he's one of the few people that I completely trust. He did save my life after all. He tries to comfort me by gently hugging me reassuringly. He must know that Thorin is being difficult because of his hatred for elves

***

_Wargs are snapping and snarling, they can't get through the gap in the rock thankfully, the cold stone against my ripped and bloody shirt is numbing the large claw wound on my back. One of the creatures managed to clip me as my mother and I had taken cover within the safety of this small cave. My mother and myself can catch our breath confident that the warg can't get in. The cave is small but large enough for a small group of people and looks to have been used as a temporary campsite, but not for very many years. There are a few bones around and a few of them look as though they were sharpened. I pick one up that is near me, falling to my knees as I move. Feeling weak from the blood-loss and travelling I have to really force myself to make any motion. I look around for anything useful, even though every movement is agony for my back and my muscles in general I can't afford to just give up, I've lost my father to these wargs already, I can not loose my mother to them too. I see a few long sticks around and shuffle over to them on my knees and pick one up and creating a makeshift spear, using a string from my clothes to tie it together as my mother fusses over my back. Using a few herbs we have found on our journey. She grabs a stone, that has a slight bowl shape to it and starts to mash them into a paste using another stone.  
Using my makeshift spear as a prop to help myself stand up, I move over to the warg that is still snapping and snarling at the entrance, using the wall as a support. I gather most of the strength I have left and raise the spear before stabbing the warg. It yelps and I stab it again before it retreats from the cave mouth. I sigh relieved and fall to my knees. My mother hurries over to me as I lean against my spear and she quickly puts the paste on my back. I hiss a little at the cold contact and the pain it causes but it quickly starts soothing it. She speaks reassuringly but I can't make out what she's saying, the pain and the dizziness has now blocked out my senses and everything feels like it is going in slow motion and my ears are ringing. I don't even realise that I have fallen onto my side until the darkness starts clouding my vision.  
I wake up with a jolt as I see my father getting pounced on and torn apart by two wargs. A few seconds later the pain hits me with blinding force causing me to struggle breathing and screw my face up tightly in agony. The paste on my back had hardened and because I moved suddenly and split the wounds that were healing, the blood contacting the hardened paste caused the healing properties of the herbs to react and start to numb it almost instantly. I feel a hand on my shoulder and the soothing voice of my mother, I look at her when the pain starts to fade. Clean streaks down her dirty face gives away that she had been crying, no doubt worrying about me and mourning for my father I blink painfully and look out of the gap  
"How long has it been?" I ask noticing it's light outside, just like it was when I lost contentiousness.  
"About two hours" she replies softly. I'm surprised so I start to get up but she stops me  
"We can not stay here mother, I need to get you home" She reluctantly nods and starts to stand up. We had been travelling towards Rivendell, with what money we had we bought supplies at the villages we passed, at one place my mother had to sell all her jewellery, including a locket that father got her as a gift, and she even had to sell her wedding ring, even my father sold his treasured possessions 'as long as we have each other we will not need trinkets' he had said. But she now has nothing to remember him by, only memories. Helping me as she does before getting my spear and one that she had made. She had sharpened them, her hands all cut from the sharp rock she had used.  
We quickly make our way across the grassy and rocky land making good time. Since I have never been to Rivendell my mother is leading. Then we hear a howl in the distance from where we came. Wargs. I curse and she urges us to run, they will no doubt catch our scent soon. And is if our luck could not get any worse one jumps in front of us from behind a group of rocks. We skid to a stop on the dusty ground and the warg crouches in an aggressive stance and starts to slowly walk towards us, my mother pushes me behind her and holds up a spear at the warg, as do I from behind her, weakly. It growls and jumps at the both of us, my mother pushes me out of the way causing me to fall onto the floor but out of the creatures pounce. The Warg impales itself on the spear wining and flailing. I look back to see the warg fall onto it's side in pain and my mother bleeding from her shoulder, but behind her is an orc that stabs her in the lower back, I don't know where he came from, he must have also been behind the rocks. She falls to the floor as he lets her go and looks at me smiling menacingly. If I could scream I would, but in that moment I feel strength rise from deep within and I grab the makeshift spear I made and get up, I run at the orc and skewer him through the abdomen. He squeals and tries to slash me with the dagger he used on my mother but the spear is too long, I twist it causing him to roar in pain before pulling it out of him, he stumbles backwards and I sweep the spear to his feet and trip him up. Stabbing him again now that he is on the floor, I do not stop until he is no longer screeching. The frantic stabbing causes blood to splatter all over my face and front. I lean against the spear that's still embedded in the now dead orc and I just breathe heavily, realising I have killed. I start to shake and I lean off the spear and look at my hands covered in blood.  
I hear howling a lot closer and I remember the warg that pounced at us and I hear a rumbling, slightly wheezy growl as it gets up, I look to it and seeing how close it is I quickly back away from it tripping over a loose rock and falling. It snarls as it slowly walks over to me, limping a little before collapsing as an arrow embeds in it's skull, killing it. I'm surprised and look around a little, unable to see anything because I'm on the floor. I crawl over to my mother, tears in my eyes and I can just make out the sound of horses hooves in the distance seemingly fighting what sounds like more wargs. To my surprise she's still alive, but barely, she's paler than she usually is, and she's cold.  
"My dear girl, you are alright now" she says smiling softly, looking weary "You are safe"  
The horses get close and I hear voices  
Boe din eithad!" They need aid! Someone calls to the others. I turn and look in the direction my mother looks and I notice a few people hurrying to us. One of them is a tall man with long dark hair "Odulen an gin eithad" I am hear to aid you. He says softly as he crouches down to help me up, the other two helping my mother carefully _

"I could have saved her, I could have saved the both of them... If only I was stronger, quicker... Wiser" I say softly, looking back to the statue of my mother, letting him go.  
"In a way, you did save them, they live through you, they would be proud of the woman you are today, even though it is not the life they would have liked you to have. But they would not want you to blame yourself for what can not have been helped, dry your eyes, I suggest you try and get some sleep, or at least go and enjoy the party your friends seem to be having, I heard an almighty thud and then a chorus of laughter after passing their quarters" he chuckles a little. I can't help but smile a little and he hands me a handkerchief "Goodnight, Lady Chase" he says softly as he smiles, before walking away. I thank him as he leaves and wish him a goodnight before drying my eyes and looking back to my mothers statue with a small figure carved into the front of it. To most people it may look like a mother and her child, but I know that it is my mother and my father.


	14. What Time Can't Change

I bolt upright in bed shouting "No!"  
I look around and realise I'm safe. I sigh, breathing heavily and rub my eyes a little to wake up properly. I was dreaming of my parents deaths, again, as I do every night, but now that I'm here the pain and clarity of the memory causes tears to roll down my face. The alcohol used to ease the pain and help bury the memories that I can never forget, and help me sleep until dawn, but now that I'm constantly sober I loose sleep and the memories are almost always there. Keeping moving is the best way to push them from my mind, for a little while at least. I shake my head and whipe my eyes before getting out of bed, I throw the sheets off me and stand up. My parents wouldn't want me to be like this, they would want me to get on with my life and not mourn them every moment of my life, it is easier after all these years, but the pain never goes, it's always there, just sometimes not as noticeable. I walk over to the balcony and I move aside the semitransparent white curtains blowing in the slight breeze and walk over to the rail and I look out at the night sky, the moon shining brightly and stars flickering like diamonds reflecting light. At that thought I remember Erebor. Seams of gold running through the rock like solid rivers, emeralds, rubies and diamonds are but some of the treasures mined and crafted into fine jewellery and decorations by master smiths and artisans. An entire city within a mountain. The living quarters were carved out of the stone itself and a lot of decoration was traded with the townsfolk of Dale, business, trade and lives were grand. Until that fateful day when everything changed...  
"Lady Chase, may I have a word?" A voice came from behind. I turn around and notice the Dwarf Prince himself. "My prince," I say curtsying slightly and inclining my head respectfully, "what can I do for you?" I ask. My father and his are great friends so I have known Thorin most of my life, yet we have never really spoken much, I spend a lot of time outside of the city, my mother doesn't approve she thinks I should stay inside the mountain rather than go to Dale. "I was wondering if you had seen my father? The last I heard he was heading to find your father" he says. "I'm sorry, I haven't seen your father, or mine today" I reply. He nods and hesitates slightly before speaking again"...To tell you the truth, I was actually looking for you, I was wondering... If... You... Would accompany me to the city?" He asks, it appears he was a little unsure what to say. I smile a little. "It would be an honour" I say, he smiles at my reply seeming a little relieved at the same time"  
There's a knock on my door taking me out of my thoughts. "Chase? Is everything alright? I thought I heard something" Bilbo's concerned voice comes from the other side of the door. "Yeah, I'm alright, thank you, sorry if I woke you" I say softly, not moving from the balcony. He stays for a moment before I hear him start to walk away. I sigh and sit on the balcony looking down at the waterfall underneath.

I shake my head of the memory that tries to surface. I would rather not think of the days when Thorin and I were friends, he may tolerate me, but we are no longer friends, he constantly makes it clear that I'm a thorn in his side. Loss changes different people in different ways I suppose. Me? It made me less naive, stronger, wiser, but mostly it taught me that life isn't easy but you've got to keep going, fighting for all that you love, even when they're gone. Just remember that they would want you to live your life and not dwell on the past. I know, it's easier said than done. I sigh. I think I should try and get some more sleep until dawn, we're moving off before first light. But I know that I won't be able to so I take a walk instead. It is nice at this time in a morning, peaceful, quiet, there's not much better than the sound of a peaceful night. I actually feel at peace at the moment, my memories not bothering me for the time being since I am still waking up. It makes me prefer being tired when I do not have to relive my parents death. It's either that or because I let out a lot of pent up tension earlier when I broke down. I just hope that Thorin didn't notice when I bumped into him, that's the only problem on my mind now that I think about it. I lean on a rail and just admire the view.  
I walk back up towards the dwarves and Bilbo's lodgings, hoping to find the Hobbit, and I hear the voices of Gandalf and Elrond talking so I stop walking as I hear them mention our quest.  
"The Throne of Erebor is Thorin's birthright, what is it that you fear?" Gandalf asks.  
"Have you forgotten? A strain of madness runs deep in that family" he says quietly to Gandalf "His Grandfather lost his mind, his father succumbed to the same sickness. Can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall?" he pauses for a moment "Gandalf these decisions do not rest with us alone, it is not up to you, or me to redraw the map of Middle Earth" Their voices are getting quieter as they are walking away  
"With or without our help these dwarves will march on the mountain, they are determined to reclaim their homeland" I hear Gandalf say before they walk out of hearing range  
I sigh and lean on a railing nearby. I had known about his grandfather, but I did not know about his father.  
"You are up early" I hear a voice say, getting closer to me.  
"Yes, well, I am not used to sleeping within walls. When on your own and sleeping in the wild you have to be a very light sleeper, otherwise you may not wake up at all" I say simply as I realise that it's Thorin. I look to my right side as he stands next to me resting his hands on the rail. If I didn't wake up throughout the night I would most likely be dead by now. A few times I have woken up just in time to prevent myself from being killed by orcs.  
I lean off the rail and turn and start to walk away, I am not in the mood for his lectures if that is why he is here and I am not giving him a chance to say that I should stay here, if that is what he has come to say.  
"Chase" he says in an undistinguishable tone of voice, I don't stop or turn around and just keep walking  
"I do not want to hear it Thorin, and if you're thinking of telling me to stay here then think again, I made a promise to Bilbo and I do not break my promises. No matter the situation" I say remembering a promise that he made me once, one that I dare not let surface.  
"Chase" he says a little bit louder than previously. I turn around a little fed up "We're leaving, I suggest you get ready and quickly" he says before walking back to his lodgings with the other dwarves and Bilbo, leaving me a little confused, but only for a moment because I turn around and head back to my room to gather my things that I will need, before heading back to the rest of them.


	15. Maybe Maybe Not

As we climb the small rocky path up to the top of the valley the warm glow of the rising sun can be seen off in the distance to our right, the cool air of the peaceful vale soon to be missed in the heat of the day to come. I stop on a wider part of the path and look back to Rivendell

_"Are you sure that this is what you want to do?" Lord Elrond asks me.  
I nod "I can't stay, not with my head how it is, not with these memories. I think it is for the best." I say adjusting my pack on my back.  
"Very well, just know that you are welcome here whenever you wish to return, and you can stay for as little or as long as you please." _

I'm taken out of my thoughts as I hear Thorin Speaking. I smile as I see Bilbo standing next to me looking back also. "Come on Bilbo." I say softly as I merge back into the line of dwarves. As I turn I halt a little as I notice Thorin stopping and looking back, but I quickly look to the floor to make sure I don't trip on any stones in the path. "Master Baggins. I suggest you keep up" Thorin says to the Hobbit. I breath a quiet sigh of relief that he wasn't going to make any comments to me. Between insults and being ignored, I prefer to be ignored. As for the confusing moment before we left, I still can't decide what went on there, was he being civil or does he just want someone to keep Bilbo out of trouble so they don't get into another mess like with the trolls..? ...Or... Dare I let myself think that he doesn't mind having me along any more..? I can't be sure.  
The sun has risen by the time we get to the top of the path and starting to walk over the rocky and shrubbery terrain, through weathered and eroded passes and cliff edged hills through tall grass and up into the Misty Mountains.  
By nightfall a storm had blown in, bringing heavy rain and thunder, causing the already treacherous path we were on to become worse with the strong winds and slippery rock beneath our feet and blinding our eyes. On multiple occasions loose rocks on the edge of the path broke away keeping us alert and cautious. It's hard to hear anything that Thorin is saying even when right behind him, but the hearing of dwarves is better than humans, and elves hearing is better than that of dwarves, but even then it's still difficult. The Thunder and freezing rain are making hearing hard and numbing our hands causing it to be harder to get a good grip. Suddenly Bilbo stands on some stones that give away under his feet causing him to nearly go over but thankfully he was pulled back. "We must find shelter!" Thorin shouts as he realises it's too dangerous to go on while in a storm There's multiple voices and then Dwalin shouts for everyone to look out. I look to where he and everyone else seem to be looking and there's a huge chunk of rock flying towards the mountain we're on. It hits the mountain and crumbles into smaller pieces that start to rain down on us. We all take cover as much as we can and thankfully none of us are knocked off the mountain by the debris.  
"This is no thunder storm" I hear Balin say as he realises "It's a thunder battle. Look" he says pointing, causing all of us to look.  
"Well bless me," Bofur says sounding amazed by what we are seeing a giant, ripping off part of the mountain that it was seemingly sleeping on. "The legends are true. Giants, stone giants." The giant throws the chunk of mountain and we watch as it hits another giant which is coming around the mountain behind us, the former cap or the mountain hits this second giant in the face, breaking up and scattering over the company as Bofur looks on amazed.  
"Take cover you fool!" Thorin shouts as other dwarves grab Bofur and pull him back to safety out of the way of falling rocks breaking the path away as the debris fall right in front of us. But then something strange starts to happen, the mountain starts to move,, breaking apart down the middle separating the group into two. At that moments it's all too clear that we're standing on one of these giants. More bothered about keeping ourselves on the giant rather than falling a few thousand feet to the ground below we hold on as much as possible as a giant attacks the one we are on knocking it back onto the mountain. Taking the chance while we can the half of us quickly get off the colossus' leg, jumping as it starts to move, I look back as soon as I know I am on solid ground and look to the other half of the group still on the behemoth's other leg. We all stand up and while standing I realise that I had landed on Thorin when I had jumped and when I look back at him I see another giant making it's way towards the two that are fighting, holding another chunk of mountain. It throws it at the one with the other half of the company knocking it head off on impact and showering us with more debris so we have to run to the wall for cover, I'm surprised when Thorin protects me from the falling rocks, taking a couple of rocks to the back in my stead. When the rocks stop falling and we turn around the company fly by on the leg of the colossus as it staggers around struggling to stay balanced with no motor control. It's knee collides with the wall of the mountain with a heavy thud sending shock waves through the rock. "No!" Thorin shouts fearing the fate of his nephew and kinsmen. We watch the giant fall before running towards where it's knee collided "No, Kili!"  
Once we get closer it's a relief to find them alive. I look at all their faces looking for Bilbo but I don't see him "Bilbo..?" I see Bofur and we both share a look "Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit? There" he then notices him hanging off the edge of the cliff and Nori dives to grab him just as the Hobbit's grip fails, thankfully catching him, it's a struggle help him and he's unable to bring his arm up. Noticing this Thorin swings down and gets a foothold before grabbing the Hobbit, reacting a moment before I do. Bilbo now safely being helped up Thorin starts to climb back up but his foot slips, Dwalin grabs him and stops him from falling and being the only other person able to help I reach over and help to pull him up. Once he is safely not hanging over a cliff I go over to Bilbo who is a little panicked about his near death experience. "I thought we'd lost our burglar" Dwalin jests slightly to try and calm him down and lighten the mood, but Thorin, his pride being hurt from the fact he slipped or from the fact I helped him couldn't see the amusing side of the comment, instead his reply to the comment is that of "He's been lost ever since he left home" there's a small pause before he adds that "he should never have come. He and the elf have no place amongst us." he says before calling Balin in to check out a cave. I pull an irritated face and have to hold myself back from making a comment. Damn stubborn dwarf... But then I realise I'm just as stubborn as him sometimes, but at least I know when to admit I'm wrong and apologise for mistakes I make, unlike him. The rest of the dwarves enter the cave when they get the all clear from Dwalin. Bilbo and myself stay outside to let the dwarves settle in and to let Thorin calm down a little. Bilbo enters before I do, I stay outside the cave in the rain for a little while longer before finally entering and seeing that they are all settling down to sleep or already snoring, I pick an unoccupied spot furthest away from Thorin and lie down.  
I can't fall asleep, I'm too frustrated and over thinking, why did Thorin shield me from the falling rocks? Or was it the only space he could find in that short space of time? I don't think I will ever understand him, I doubt that I would ever want to. I realise that Bilbo has gotten up and started to leave when a surprised Bofur startles him and myself with his sudden question.  
"Where do you think you're going?" There's a short pause before the Hobbit replies in just louder than a whisper  
"Back to Rivendell" I get up quietly and gather my things while they are talking.  
"No, no you can't turn back now, you're part of the company, you're one of us"  
"I'm not though am I?" Bilbo says, half asking half stating. Bofur has been the most accepting of us both out of the lot of them combined. "Thorin said I should never have come and he was right. I'm not a Took I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have ran out my door"  
"You're home sick, I understand" Bofur says reassuringly but The Hobbit cuts him off  
"No you don't, you don't understand, none of you do, you're dwarves, you're used to this life, living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere.." He says trying to be quiet. Even though he wasn't saying it to me his words hit hard and I have a moment to think to myself. He has somewhere to belong, we shouldn't be dragging him around on a fools errand that'll probably get us all killed. There's a pause. Before he starts to apologise.  
"No you're right, we don't belong anywhere" Bofur says turning to look at the sleeping company of dwarves. He turns back to the hobbit "I wish you all the luck in the world, I really do"  
"He won't need luck." I say walking up to them, they look at me a little surprised "He's got me, I made you a promise Bilbo, I keep my promises" I say smiling a little. Bofur looks at me understandingly yet I can tell he wants to protest "Good luck on getting your home back Bofur, take care of yourself"  
"It's your home too no matter what you think."  
I smile "It may be where I was born and grew up, but... It's not my home, neither is Rivendell, I actually don't have a home. I don't belong anywhere, but you Bofur and the rest of you Erebor is your home, for Bilbo The Shire, Bag End is his home, if I have a home it's out there, roaming from tavern to tavern and causing the town drunk to loose their occupation" I chuckle a little bit "Don't worry about us, we'll be fine, go reclaim your home"  
"It's not going to be the same without you two" he says looking a little upset that we're leaving, but smiling. I hug him and he and Bilbo pat each other on the shoulder as we start to turn to leave.  
"What's that?" he asks, we turn around and Bilbo looks to his sword where Bofur is looking, I move back into the cave more to see that they are both looking at his sword which is glowing.  
There's sounds coming from underground, a sound like metal straining and what sounds like sand falling before more metallic groans. "Wake up" Thorin says alerted to the sounds "Wake up" There's no time for much reacting as the floor moves sending us all down a painful carved slide bouncing from side to side as it winds down through the stone until there's a moment of no contact with the hard stone before falling down a small drop landing in a heap on a wooden surface, painfully before hearing the sound of goblins and shortly after I feel something hit me, blacking out temporarily.


	16. Goblin Town

I blink a little dazed feeling throbbing in my temple and a sticky feeling, most likely blood from the gash where I was hit with I don't know what. Sound returns to my ears and realise the dwarves are struggling against the goblins, I quickly get to my feet, some of the other dwarves are still a little winded from the fall but get up regardless and fight. Unable to draw our weapons I punch a goblin that gets to close but the sheer number of them outmatch us at least one hundred to one. Goblins jump onto our backs and a few of the dwarves are grabbed pushed into the goblin swarm, but we don't stop fighting. We kick and punch and headbutt, some goblins end up being pushed over the edge but even through our struggles they manage to start dragging us over bridges through the caves, but we still don't stop fighting. I look around my vision a little unstable due to the blow to the head no doubt, unable to focus on one place. I look for the Hobbit getting a little panicky because I can't see my little friend. The Goblin's are pushing us, rather hurriedly through the main antechamber beyond which is a large cavern.  
The amount of goblins probably numbers somewhere up to the five thousand mark, It's almost like a city of goblins, a few huts here and there and bridges extending in every direction, through other caves, but up ahead there seems to be a large platform up against a large protruding rock, that's where I assume they're taking us, it's right in the centre of the cavern. Some sort of out of tune music starts playing, clinking and what sounds like an out of tune violin or beaten and broken harmonica wining as we're lead towards a large goblin sitting on a chair of wood and decorated with bones, the Goblin King, atop hos head a crown of sharpened bones, in his hand a staff with a skull. His skin is covered in oozing boils and looks like he is decomposing alive, and the smell in here is stifling. He's singing and dancing around, thumping his stick on the platform. Other goblins making sure he stays standing, no doubt if he were to fall he wouldn't be able to get back up again, on his own anyway. "Down, down, down in goblin town" he sings and the other goblins repeat as we're shoved in front of him. He skewers one of the goblins on the spikes on top of his staff before waving it around like a flag and throwing it off which ends up hurtling down into the depths of the cavern. He starts spinning slowly causing us all to have to duck, twice, Thorin is looking at the goblin distastefully, worse than disgusted look he used to give me. And as he finishes the song he passes gas, I can't help but react by covering my mouth and nose.  
He goes and sits back down on his throne "Catchy, isn't it? It's one of my own compositions"  
"That's not a song, it's an abomination" Balin says causing goblins to squeak in protest pushing us a little.  
"Abominations. Mutations. Deviations., that's all you're going to find down here"  
"That abhorrent noise is as repulsive as the one who created it, no surprise there, you're a pathetic excuse of a goblin" I spit as we're disarmed and our weapons thrown onto the floor.  
"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?" he asks getting down off his throne. "Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"  
"You're not even worth the coin to hire spies or assassins, and no one would want to steal the worthless scrap you've got here" I say letting my temper get the better of me.  
I see his face contort annoyed and he's about to react when another goblin tells him we're dwarves.  
"Found 'em on the front porch" one of the goblins say to him  
"Dwarves? Don't just stand their search them, every crack, every crevice. But bring that one to me" he says pointing at me. I get grabbed and the rest get searched, a couple of them trying to grab me to pull me back from the ones that pull me out of the group as they're being searched.  
I fight against the goblins that are holding me as the Goblin King moves towards me. "You're very bold. Do I not frighten you? Little girl"  
"You're about as frightening as a stone frozen troll" I say simply.  
He isn't pleased by the insult that's for sure, he raises his arm to hit me and seeing as I don't even flinch he stops and smiles. "No, I am not going to kill you just yet, I have got something in mind for you" he laughs, pushing me back into the group.  
"It is my belief, your great protuberance, that they are in league with Elves!"  
The Goblin King looks at the bottom of a candle holder  
"'Made in Rivendell', ah. Second Age. Couldn't give it away." I didn't expect the Goblin King to be interested in antiquities.  
"Just a couple of keepsakes..." Nori explains to his comrades who are frowning upon him  
"What are you doing in these parts?  
Thorin is about to step forward but Oin places a hand on his shoulder stepping forward. "Don't worry, lads – I'll handle this"  
"No tricks! I want the truth! Warts and all!"  
"You're going to have to speak up. Your boys have flattened my trumpet." Oin says holding his hearing aid up.  
The Goblin King stands up and steps forward, furious "I'll flatten more than your trumpet!"  
"If it's more information you're wanting, I'm the one you should speak to" Bofur takes over, the Goblin King pauses for a moment and lets him speak, the irritation clear on his face.  
"We were on the road...well, it's not so much a road as a path...actually, it's not even that, come to think of it, it's more like a track. Anyway, the point is we were on this road, like a path, like a track, and then we weren't. Which is a problem, because we were supposed to be in Dunland last Tuesday."  
"Visiting distant relations." Nori adds to embellish the story with some more details.  
"Some inbreds on me mother's side." Bofur continues  
"Shut up!" The grouchy old goblin shouts.  
"You asked for the truth, warts and all" I state as all the other dwarves stay quiet.  
"If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk" he says loudly so all the goblins can hear him, they screech in response.  
"They were talking, but you told them to shut up"  
"Bring up the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the youngest." The Goblin King says annoyed, pointing at Ori.  
"Wait!" Thorin steps forward, revealing himself.  
"Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain." The Great Goblin bows exaggeratedly to Thorin and the goblins chuckle. "Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really." After him threatening Ori and now what he's said to Thorin I feel like a tightly stretched spring ready to snap.  
"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg."  
Thorin looks up in surprise and disbelief. "Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago."  
"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The Goblin King laughs, then turns to a tiny goblin sitting in a basket and holding a slate.  
"Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize."  
The tiny goblin writes down the message on his slate; cackling, he then pulls a lever, causing his basket to start sliding down the rope and into the darkness.  
The goblins keep going through our packs looking for anything of value while goblins are carrying heavy looking torture equipment towards the platform as the Goblin King sings.  
"Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will die down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin-town."  
One of the goblins, is examining the weapons the dwarves brought with them. He picks up Thorin's sword, and slides it a few inches out of its sheath. Recognizing the sword, he gasps in horror and throws it away from himself, and onto the floor. It lands in view of all the goblins. Recognizing it, the goblins howl in fear and rage as they retreat from it. Orchrist. "I know that sword, it is the goblin cleaver" The Goblin King states loudly, pointing at the sword after retreating away from the glowing blade trampling a few smaller goblins as he cowers by his throne "the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks." The Goblins begin whipping us and leaping on us so we fight back. "Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all!"  
A goblin jumps at Thorin who with the motion of the jump and him being able to react quickly throws it away from him, to be taken down by three, two push him to the floor holding him down, and one of them pulls out his knife and prepares to behead Thorin. "Cut off his head!"  
I quickly grab a goblin who is in my way and bring my knee up and hit the goblin in the face and throwing it over the side, kicking another one out of my way and tackling a goblin off Thorin just before it has a chance to attack him.

Suddenly, there is a massive explosion of white light and air. My ears pop and feel like they're stuffed with cotton wool and a shock-wave rips through the area, flinging goblins in the air and knocking everyone to the floor, including the Goblin King. When the force of the explosion has passed, most of the lights in the area have been snuffed out and others simply dimmed but the light slowly returns to the area as we all start to slowly look up, recovering from the blast. I feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder as I get up, pulling the dagger out with my right hand, it's nothing serious. I look to where the blast came from and see Gandalf, I'm a little surprised, but relieved that he's here.  
"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!"  
We quickly get up, I get grabbed by my bad shoulder and pulled to my feet, causing me to hiss in pain, I turn about to react when I realise it's Thorin, I don't waste time by thanking him because a goblin is rushing up behind him, I simply push him out of the way and use my cloak to grab the blade and wrap it around the creatures neck since it didn't stop running, I pull my cloak and kick the goblin breaking it's neck and sending it flying. I turn around just in time for my things to get thrown to me.

"He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight!" The Goblin King gets up off the floor, surprisingly without help, and rushes towards Thorin who deflects the blow, causing him to stumble backward and fall off the edge of the platform, falling to the depths below.  
"Follow me. Quick. Run!" Gandalf says urgently taking us down one of the smaller cave passages.  
Cutting down the goblins around us we all follow Gandalf along a pathway leading away from the main cavern chased by hundreds if not thousands of goblins.

Dwalin, Nori, Bifur and a few other dwarves cut off a guard post and use it as a battering ram to clear the way ahead of oncoming goblins sweeping them off the path and falling into the abyss. We separate and take a higher path cutting down any goblin that comes near us but joining up with the others fairly quickly.  
"Thorin!" I call spotting goblins up on a higher path about to swing towards us and a large group of them up above us getting ready to shoot.  
"Cut the ropes" he calls back. We cut the supporting ropes and the section of path above us starts to fall, colliding with the swinging goblins who get wrapped up before being pulled down by the weight of the wood. We continue along the path, following Gandalf, the goblins are blocking our path and Gandalf takes out the first few but others drop down behind him from the path above Thorin takes care of those and as he keeps following some drop behind him which I dispatch. We have to fight off a fair few before quickly regrouping with the others. I jump down after Dwalin who's standing waiting for the others who are running towards a gap in the path with ladders, they drop the ladder, Dwaling putting his foot on it to stop them from bouncing under the footsteps of the dwarves. After they're all across Dwalin knocks the ladders off the gap as a goblin is crossing and both ladders and goblin go plummeting into the depths. We keep running, following Gandalf, not really sure where we're going but trusting that Gandalf knows what he's doing. We get to a path that hasn't been finished being built yet, I nearly ran straight off, thankfully Bofur grabbed me to stop me. Kill cuts a rope and the section of the path we're on starts to swing to the other side, turning around as it swings. "Jump!" Thorin shouts and a few of them jump to the other part of the path. Now we're swinging back and facing the goblins, some jump on but one mistimes his jump and just fails to get onto the swinging platform. We fight the goblins a little to push them back as we swing. We turn around and jump onto the stable part of the path Fili cuts the rope causing the goblins to start falling, Thorin grabs him to prevent him from falling into the depth with them.

We keep running, still being pursued by countless goblins, killing any in our way. Gandalf sees an opportunity and takes it, breaking away a large bolder from the cave "Push!" Thorin shouts as we all start pushing the rock down the path, crushing any goblins stupid enough to keep running towards it, falling off the edge, clearing our path for the moment. We fight for all we're worth, skewering, beheading, killing the goblins in our way however we can. We come to a bridge, after what seems like endless running through goblin infested caves it looks like we may nearly be out.  
As we're halfway across the goblin King bursts out from under the bridge causing us all to stop suddenly, panting a little from the running and fighting. He growls and smiles after preventing our escape.  
"You thought you could escape me?" he swings his staff at Gandalf who dodges the two blows, causing the wizard to stumble back and almost fall but to be prevented from falling by us who make sure he stays standing. "What are you going to do now, wizard?"

Gandalf lunges forward and strikes the Goblin King in the eye with his staff. The Great Goblin drops his club and clutches his face in pain sounding sort of like a child who has stubbed their little toe.  
Gandalf steps forward and slices the belly of the defenceless goblin who falls to his knees, clutching his belly. "That'll do it." he says nodding, seemingly hoping the wizard won't kill him. Gandalf only pauses for a moment but again swings his sword and slices the Great Goblin's throat. He clutches his throat as he falls face first onto the bridge, choking a little before falling silent, dead.

His weight causes the bridge to loose stability and start straining and shaking as it starts to fall apart, the section we're stood on breaks away from the rest of the bridge and starts sliding down the side of the cavern, demolishing everything on the way down. We hold on to whatever we can, including each other, while trying to keep balanced some screaming a little at the rapid descent all of us no doubt hoping we survive as the bridge is breaking apart under us causing some dwarves to end up on the lower two parts of the bridge. The bridge hits an oncoming wall after a short moment of airtime and continues sliding, this time between two walls slowing it down and shaking us about a fair bit before dropping at the base of the cavern, flattening and dropping debris all over us.  
"I think I got splinters in my backside" I say with a little chuckle to try and lighten the mood, thankful to be alive. I can't help but look at Bofur who laughs a little before the part of wood I'm holding onto breaks and I fall out of the rubble and onto Thorin with a painful groan from the both of us. Gandalf gets up from the pile of wreckage and inspects the rest of us, most of who are a little stuck in the lumber heap.  
"Well, that could have been worse" Bofur says a little chirpy.  
And so, the heavy lump of flesh and boils that was the Goblin King lands on top of the once-was bridge, crushing the lot of them a little.  
"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin says in disbelief. I get up, helping Thorin up before helping Bofur.  
"Gandalf!" Kill shouts drawing all our attention. I look up hearing the goblins screeching.. with the fear of our lives from the fall we had all forgotten about the goblin hoard above us.  
"There's too many, we can't fight them" Dwalin says as he is helping Nori up.  
"There's only one thing that will save us: Daylight" Gandalf states "Come on! Here, on your feet" He says as he helps Oin out of the rubble. We all help whoever is a little stuck before starting to run the only way we can; through a thin passage way, up ahead daylight is shining through. Gandalf stops a little and makes sure we're all following. Once outside we're blinded a little from being in the dark so long, it's late afternoon and it looks like the sun is setting, we keep running down a mountainside covered with grass and trees, having to jump and skip through the long grass a little and also avoiding trees.

We stop once far enough away that we can't be shot by arrows if the goblins come near the exit, we slow down so we can stop to catch our breath, Gandalf counting the company "Five, six, seven, eight...Bifur, Bofur...that's ten...Fili, Kili...that's twelve...and Bombur - that makes thirteen. Where's Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit?" everyone looks around and Bilbo doesn't answer so the wizard raises his voice no doubt worried for the little man "Where is our hobbit?!" Gandalf asks looking around for the little fellow. "Bil...Bilbo?" I ask looking around frantically still trying to catch my breath, when I don't see him I lean off the tree I was leaning against "Bilbo?"

"Curse the halfling! Now he's lost?!" Dwalin says sounding fed up  
"I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin says acusingly  
"Don't blame me!" Dori says in his own defence  
"If he's not here I need to go and find him" I say starting to walk a little  
"Well, where did you last see him?" Gandalf asks Dori, I stop and look around to see what he has to say  
"I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us." Nori says remembering  
"He's still up there?" I ask worried about the Hobbit  
"What happened exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf asks wanting an answer.  
"I'll tell you what happened; Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone." Thorin says distastefully  
I walk over to Thorin and slap him earning a few gasps from a few of the dwarves and awkward looks from others "And what is it that we all think of if not home?! He wasn't forced out of his home and abandoned by his own people, alone for sixty years longing to return to the place he belongs" I say simply, he looks surprised but I don't give him time to respond since I turn and start to walk back up the mountain. I don't even care if I have just broken what little trust he might have gained in me "I am going to find Bilbo, and when I do I'm taking him home, he doesn't deserve this from you, neither of us do" I say finally fed up of his mood towards us. I have to find Bilbo, I need to find him, I promised I'd keep him safe. If he's hurt... Or worse... It's on me... I don't think I would be able to live with another broken promise to keep someone safe.  
"I only hope he isn't dead" I say simply, more to myself but out loud.  
"No, he isn't" a voice says causing us all to look, it's none other than the Hobbit himself.  
I can't help but hug the hobbit in relief. He's a little shocked but hugs back a little, I let him go and breathe a sigh of relief.  
"Bilbo Baggins. I have never been so relieved to see anyone in my life" Gandalf says laughing a little as he speaks.  
"You had me so worried" I say smiling a little. I look back at Thorin who looks a little embarrassed, and he has a red cheek where I slapped him, good, I hope it hurt, I can only hope he stopped being so harsh, to Bilbo at least, I don't care any more if he's going to be the same, or worse with me.  
Bilbo pats Balin on the shoulder smiling.  
"Bilbo, we'd given you up!" Kili says surprised.  
"Well, we had, Chase didn't, she was ready to storm back in there and take on an army of Goblins to find you" Bofur adds.  
"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?" Fili asks astounded  
"How, indeed." Dwalin says sounding deep in thought.  
Bilbo doesn't give an answer, he just points to Thorin and Dwalin and chuckles a little.  
"Well, what does it matter? He's back!" Gandalf says happily, also trying to change the subject.  
"It matters! I want to know. Why did you come back?" Thorin asks unsure.  
If he makes one snide comment I won't hesitate to give him another red cheek to match the first...  
"Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." Bilbo says smiling looking around at the company, but mostly at Thorin.  
After Bilbo speaks, there is silence as we think about what has just been said. I can't help but smile, the shy, unsure hobbit who would rather stay safely in his house and stick to what he knows has changed so much.


	17. Out Of The Frying Pan

We hardly get chance to catch our breath and be thankful that we're not going to be killed by Goblins when we hear a loud howling coming from up the mountain. I turn and look back the way we ran, I need to make sure I keep an eye on Bilbo, I'm not going to nearly have a heart attack again thinking that I've failed to protect him.

"Wargs" I say more to myself than anything, stating the obvious that we already knew  
"Out of the frying pan..." Thorin starts to say  
"...and into the fire!" Gandalf says, finishing the well known quote. "Run! RUN!"  
We don't wait a second more, we start to run down the mountainside as fast as we can, not looking back, the sun is setting. We know we have no hope at outrunning the wargs so hopefully we will all survive and kill all the beasts before night falls.

These creatures are known for their speed so they swiftly catch up to us, we look back to make sure we're not about to be turned into dogfood and just in time, we manage to move out of the way of one warg which keeps running, jumping over a large rock and targeting Bilbo. I run towards them drawing my sword but rather than being able to help Bilbo another warg jumps at me, I look back as I hear it's heavy paws on the ground and duck as it jumps, taking a swipe at me, missing by an inch. I reach quickly and raise my blade, piercing it's underside as it flies over me, it's momentum causes my sword to cut right through it's belly, showering me in it's blood, thankfully nothing else, as it lands it does a forward somersault as it becomes lifeless. I look over at Bilbo looking rather traumatised at the dead warg in front of him with his sword embedded into it's skull. I sigh relieved and notice a few other dead beasties around

"Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb! Chase, climb" Gandalf says and as I look over to him I realise that we're at a cliff edge. Bifur throws an axe, narrowly missing me and killing a Warg which was fast approaching the group. We start to climb, I jump and grab a branch with my right hand and go to swing my left up but because of the wound it only gets so far, causing extreme agony, enough to result in me letting go of the tree and grasping my shoulder.  
"They're coming!" Thorin shouts as the dwarves are jumping into trees and helping each other into them.  
"Bilbo!" I say noticing the Hobbit has just pulled his sword out of the warg he had impaled. I run over to him and give him a boost into a tree, quickly following up another tree with help from Thorin, dragging me up by the back of my collar when I got so far, I climb a little higher but unable to use my left arm very much, making it difficult.

A countless number of wargs circle the trees growling and barking, The Wargs cease their commotion and turn as a White Warg, with a pale orc on its back, approaches slowly covered in scars and one arm cut off to the elbow with a metal replacement.

"Azog?!" Thorin says in disbelief, swiping a branch out of the way so he can see whether his eyes are deceiving him or White Warg growls, Azog strokes it and speaks ominously. I look at Thorin who is on the branch on the other side of the tree at the same level as I am. He looks stricken with pain and grief, realizing that Azog, the orc who killed his grandfather and is presumed to have killed his father, the creature he thought had died long ago, is still alive."It cannot be..." he says still in disbelief. The pale orc points with his mace to Thorin and speaks, rallying his wargs which start to try and climb the trees, snapping and snarling, breaking off the lower branches jumping as high as they can to try and get to us shaking the trees as they do. I have to pretty much hug the tree to keep from falling off from the lack of use I have in my left arm, but it's not much good. Azog speaks again, I don't understand what he is saying but I know Gandalf knows.

With the weight of the Wargs trying to climb and shaking the trees the roots loosen the soil causing the tree Bilbo and a few others are in to fall towards another tree, they jump to the next tree and with the weight of another tree leaning against it and dwarves and a hobbit on the same tree, plus the wargs shaking it around and their weight pushing it over, the same happens to that tree, it gets uprooted causing everyone to have to jump to the next tree until we're all in the same tree, the one on the very end of the cliff. I'm holding on by mostly my chin and arm before being pulled up onto the branch properly by Dwalin.

This tree hasn't had much warg activity since it's on the edge of the cliff and only one warg can jump up it at a time. Thankfully this tree doesn't fall. I don't fancy falling a few thousand feet to our deaths. One of the trees we were in tumbles off the cliff leaving quite a big space where the trees once were stood, now lying on the ground. Azog laughs at our predicament, either way it seems like we're going to die, death by wargs, or death by falling. Suddenly a small fireball is thrown down amid the Wargs, who retreat in fear of what seems to be a burning pinecone that lights up the dry wood and leaves scattered around the floor. Azog is startled and angry at the unexpected resistance. I look up to Gandalf who is lighting two more pinecones.  
"Fili!" Gandalf says getting the attention of the two siblings, he drops the burning projectile to the dwarf and another to Kili.  
Fili catches the pinecone and has to keep changing hands to avoid burning his fingers as Bilbo and the others light more from the burning ones. I may not be able to use my left arm to throw, but I can move it enough to hold on a little and use my balance to keep myself steady while I throw flaming pinecones at the wargs. The fire seems to drive the wargs away, some burning and running away yelping and wining.

Azog, furious, roars in anger some of the dwarves cheer, but the celebration is brief. The tree beings to tip over the cliff with the weight of so many straining the roots. The cheers turn into cries of fear as the roots can't hold such a strain. It tips and stops causing Ori to loose his grip and start to fall, he manages tograb onto Dori's leg so he doesn't fall to his death. I look down and see the ground far below. But the tree hasn't stopped yet, it continues to tip, it's roots trying to hold onto the ground. I loose my grip, Thorin grabs my wrist and manages to pull me up so I'm holding on by my arms, Bilbo trying to help me the rest of the way while also making sure he doesn't fall.  
"Mister Gandalf!" Dori calls just before he falls, Gandalf quickly holds out his staff and the dwarf grabs onto the end of it for dear life. "Hold on, Ori!" he calls fighting to keep his grip.  
Thorin, clinging to the tree and making sure I don't fall, looks at Azog in hate and anger. He pulls himself up, his sword drawn, and walks down the large tree trunk towards the Pale Orc. I pull myself up so that it's easier to hold on and that I don't need Bilbo's help. I see Thorin running towards Azog who is smiling at the Dwarf Prince's actions. I can feel my heart thundering hoping he'll manage to kill his enemy, but fearing for his life at the same time. Thorin yells as he runs, ready to attack, and to defend himself. The White Warg jumps at the dwarf knocking him to the floor before coming around to attack. I feel my breath catch in the back of my throat as I watch, but with not a second thought I pull with all my strength, my arm causing extreme agony as I pull myself back onto the tree

Thorin gets back to his feet as Azog and his Warg charge at him the orc swinging his mace smashes Thorin in the chest and face before Thorin can react. The Dwarf Prince is brutally bashed to thr ground by the blow.  
Azog roars in joy as the White Warg clamps its jaws around Thorin who yells in pain. Dwalin shouts and tries to get off and tree to assist but as he clambers up hurridly the tree branche he is holding on to breaks, swinging him precariously over the edge.  
As the Warg holds Thorin in it's jaws, the dwarf Prince manages to hit the beast's head with the pommel of his sword causing the creature to throw him. Thorin lands heavily on a rock, no doubt winding him, adding to his current injuries.

I manage to pull myself up fully and notice the Hobbit rushing to Thorin's aid who is about to be decapitated by one of Azog's minions. I draw my sword and rush after the brave little Hobbit, Raising his blade the orc prepares to decapitate Thorin who seems to be struggling to move. As he swings his sword down, Bilbo throws himself at the orc and knocks him over. The orc goes to attack once regaining his balance but the plucky little Hobbit stabs the orc before it can harm him. I thought for a moment there that Bilbo was going to get himself killed. Azog growls in anger, and yells at another orc , pointing to Thorin. The orc quickly heads over to Thorin as Bilbo is attacking the previous orc, raising his sword to behead Thorin I deflect the orc's blade, knocking it out of it's grip, it flies past Azog who moves quickly to dodge it killing a rider behind him before I decapitate the orc who I had just dissarmed. I look back to Thorin who Bilbo is standing defensively in front of, Thorin looks unconcious as the Hobbit waves his sword around wildly, warningly.

Azog and the wargs start to close in on Bilbo and Azog who I stand next to but in front of slightly, protectively. They'll have to go through me to get to either of them. Azog speaks and the orcs, riding wargs, start to close in on us when the Fili, Kili and Dwalin come out of nowhere, battles cries and weapons raised. Surprising the orcs and the wargs alike. I stay as close to Bilbo as possible while we each fight a warg rider, avoiding the teeth and claws of their mounts. I roll out of the way of the warg as it swipes at me, narrowly missing being behedded by the orc rider as I stand back up, falling backwards a little against a rock which I quickly have to climb on causing the warg to headbut the rock rather than biting me. I jump on the back of the overgrown wolf killing the rider by breaking his neck. The warg starts to jump around trying to get me off it's back so I have to hold onto it's fur, while holding my sword and squeezing my knees together, to keep in place. Balance is one of my strong points, it comes after years of breaking in horses when I used to work with them before what happened to Erebor. The warg seems to tire so I make my move and stab it in the head, killing it instantly, dropping to it's belly. I look over to Bilbo who is being approached by Azog and his warg.

An eagle swoops out of nowhere and pick up a couple of wargs and their riders and drop them over the cliff. Others knock down trees, crushing wargs and burning others if the wood is ablaze. Another Eagle fans the flames with its wings, directing the flames towards more of the wargs burning them and causing a lot of them to run for their lives. Azog snarls in frustration. One Eagle flies over to the unconscious, wounded Thorin and gently picks him up then flying away. As Thorin is lifted off the ground, his oaken branch shield slips off his arm and lands on the ground. Another Eagle heads straight for an alarmed Bibo and snatches him off the ground as another picks me up from behind as I watch to make sure Bilbo is safe, startling me. Bilbo, screams as he is dropped by the eagle that picked him up, only to land on the back of another. I feel myself hold my breath as I am let go by the giant majestic bird. It's either hold my breath or scream and I can't bring myself to scream. I land on the back of another eagle and breath a sigh of relief. The rest of the Eagles proceed to pick up the dwarves out of the tree. When only Gandalf is left in the tree, the roots give way and the tree falls off the edge of the cliff. The wizard leaps clear of it and is caught by another Eagle. I sit up a little, leaning forward and holding on, I manage to put my sword away with little trouble, and I look at all the eagle's looking at who they're carrying, but when my eyes find Thorin I can't stop looking on in worry, he's not moving, I hope that he's alright, I feel a lump in my throat at the thought that he won't be alright, but I try and push that thought aside.

I can't help but look around a little as we soar through the sky, through the night sky, throught the moonlight clouds. The air is cool up so high, flying right near the top of the mountains. We fly for hours, until the sun starts to rise, and still Thorin hasn't moved, Fili calls for his uncle to try and get a response for him but still nothing. Flying above the clouds and mountains one of the eagles call and the smooth level flight becomes a little bit bumpy, the eagles turn and fly over a mountain peek before tilting down, their speed increasing, I lie on the back of the large bird feeling like I'll get pulled off by the wind otherwise. They fly through the valley, heading towards a large rock formation in the centre of the vale. The eagle carrying Thorin places him on the top of the rock as the rest of us circle while Gandalf dismounts and rushes over to Thorin.

Thorin is not responding. The rest of us dismount the eagles when they land on the rock, I had heard about this magnificent birds, but I never thought I would see one, let alone fly on the back of one. I say thank you to the bird before sliding off it's back and standing about a meter behind Bilbo, I dare not move closer as I see Thorin still lying there. Gandalf puts his hand over his face and I hear him whisper something. Is he dead? He can't be dead. "Don't be dead" I say to myself, no one can hear me, thankfully, but we're all no doubt thinking the same thing. But then his eyelids flutter open. We all breathe a sigh of relief as we see his eyes open.  
"The halfling?" he asks weakly  
"It's all right. Bilbo is here. He's quiet safe." Gandalf says reasuringly.  
Thorin starts to move so he can stand, Dwalin and Kili help him, however, once he's on his feet, he shrugs them off and looks at Bilbo. "You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?" He says as he walks towards the hobbit. And just like that he's back to his old self, does he even realise Bilbo just saved his life?!  
"I've never been so wrong in all my life!" he embraces Bilbo, smiling, I'm surprised, completely.  
He backs up a little "I am sorry I doubted you." He says sinceerely.  
"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior...not even a burglar." Bilbo replies looking at Gandalf for the last part. Everyone chuckles, and then Thorin looks at me, seriously. "And you," he says indistinguishably. I mentally sigh, well, at least Bilbo isn't going to get grief anymore, I'm happy about that. Bilbo moves to one side as Thorin walks towards me. "even after how I have treated you, you still risked your life to save mine, I have mistrusted you, and for that, I am sorry"  
I'm speechless, I really don't know what to say. Think of something! "In that case, I apologise that I had hit you" I say holding out my had for him to shake.  
"No, I deserved that" he says quietly, taking my hand but hugging me at the same time, I'm surprised and hug back slightly, seeing as it's my bad arm that I have to move. We both move away at the same time and nod at each other.

The Eagles screech as they fly away, I look at them smiling, they're amazing creatures.  
"Is that what I think it is? I hear Bilbo say. I look around to see the Hobbit and Thorin looking off in the distance while walking towards the end of the rock. I follow and on the horizon I see a single solitary peek  
"Erebor - The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-Earth." Gandalf says.  
I stand besides Thorin as I look at the place I haven't seen for so many years  
"Our home." Thorin says happily. Lost in thoughts of the happier days the only time I look away is when I hear the sound of a bird chirrup, I look as it flies by.  
"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain." Oin says as we all watch the bird flying off into the distance, tweeting happily.  
"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush." Gandalf corrects, politely.  
"But we'll take it as a sign, a good omen." Thorin says smiling.  
"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo says happily  
We all linger looking out at the landscape with Erebor directly in front of us, soon all that we've been waiting for will finally happen, we'll finally have a home again.  
"I suggest we start trying to find a way to climb down from up here, while we have got the light" I say after thinking about it, climbing in the dark would not be a good idea. "It might take a full day to get to the bottom"  
"Yes, I have to agree" Gandalf says nodding "Although there are steps over here" he says heading "But don't mind me, you can climb down if you wish" he says jesting lightly. We all follow walking towards the steps that are carved into the rock, but have been worn away over many years, I think to myself who could have created the steps, and why, but the view is amazing.

Once we're down at the bottom it's decided that we rest here in a cave in the base of the rock formation.  
"Since we're resting here for the rest of the day and the night I'm going taking a bath in the river, I stink" I chuckle, holding my pack on my back over my good shoulder, once I clean the wound I'm going to have to sew it, I should have suitable thread and needles in my bag. It should be fine once closed, I am quite surprised I hadn't passed out from blood loss, I feel numb and light headed now that all the adrenalin has worn off, and I feel like I could sleep for a week, I'll be achy after a rest that's for sure, as for my arm I doubt I will be able to use it for a few days. I get to the river and sit down next to it and just sit quietly, listening to the water flow, I close my eyes, smiling. Despite everything that has happened I actually feel content


	18. Let Bygones Be Bygones

After washing myself and my clothes and stitching myself up I had simply been sitting, listening, wearing my spare clothes while my others dry.  
"Chase?" I hear a voice call, it brings me out of my thoughts. I stand up grabbing my things and head towards the voice. "Chase?" he calls again, once I get closer I realise it's Kili.  
"I'm here Kili" I say pushing aside a small shrub.  
"You've been gone a while, I thought I would come and check up on you, to see that you are alright" he explains.  
"Don't worry, there's not a problem, I was just caught up in thinking, thank you" I smile  
"That is a relief to hear." he nods a little. "back on that mountain it looked like you were injured..?" he says questioningly  
"It's fine, really, it's nothing to worry about, but seeing as you're so concerned you can walk me back to camp" I say slightly teasingly, with a smile.  
"It would be my pleasure" he says smiling back at me.  
"How is your uncle?" I ask as we start to walk back to camp  
"He wouldn't admit it but he is in pain, but he does seem a lot more pleasant, he's smiling more, you've missed a few stories that Balin has told, I think everyone is getting ready for an early night now after the past few days events" he says  
I give him a bit of a look without him noticing, he would actually make a good king, him and his brother are born to it, that is true, but being born to it and having a heart for it is something that is sorely lacking amongst most, especially a lot of humans. "You're a lot like your uncle, you know? When he was younger at least, don't tell him I told you, he wouldn't admit it" I chuckle.  
"Oh you think so?" he asks smiling. I nod  
"Charming little prince who is brave and reckless but has good intentions at heart"  
"So you think I am charming do you?" he asks smirking cheekily  
"Don't let it go to your head, I will never hear the end of it" I tease.  
"Oh but it has already gone to my head, if you can not tell" he chuckles.  
"Don't make me have to duel you again to keep it from going any further to your head, we know I would beat you" I say playfully.  
"Unless we were wrestling then that may be the case, and last time you weren't wounded so this time I have an advantage" he teases  
"Oh here we go, the not so charming is coming out now, I could still beat you with one arm" I laugh "You do know you're supposed to go easy on women" I say playfully.  
"Maybe I will, if you start acting like a woman"  
"The cheek!" I laugh "We know that's never going to happen"  
"Never say never, sooner or later it will happen" he chuckle

I hear merriment coming from the camp and look ahead to see the fire through the trees. Bofur is singing and a few of the other dwarves along with him, as we get closer I see a few of them dancing around the fire and around the camp.  
"Settling down to sleep?" I ask giving Kili a look, amused.  
"I did say I think" he chuckles.  
We walk into camp and there's a few cheers and they raise mugs and I tilt my head a little before being dragged over to the fire by Fili who is dancing, my arm stings at the sudden motion but the antiseptic paste numbs it quickly and so I join in with dancing as Kili laughs and starts clapping his hand to the beat of the song. Gandalf laughs as he smokes his pipe and when I notice Bilbo I pull him up to dance, he's a little reluctant but soon he is also dancing. Food had been cooked, a dear I think it was, Bombur is just sitting off to the side eating. I dance around the fire but bump into someone, I look automatically and see Thorin, as if he has purposely stood in the way.  
He's looking at me with a plain facial expression before smiling and stepping backwards and holding his hand out. I'm a little unsure at first but then I take his hand and he starts dancing around the fire with me. A few of the others laugh but he doesn't seem to mind, he's just had a near death experience, why should he worry about his kin laughing at him while they are all enjoying themselves? Even without any ale, which is surprising.

It's getting late, a lot of the dwarves are already asleep, others are just sitting around.  
I'm sitting leaning against a lone, dead tree, smiling and looking up at the stars. I can't stop thinking about Thorin dancing and smiling, he hasn't been that happy in a long time it seems.  
"Chase?" I look around to see Thorin.  
"Thorin?" I say a little surprised.  
"I f it is alright with you, I would like to talk, we have not really spoken much since this journey began"he says "May I?" he asks motioning to the floor next to me.  
I nod and shuffle to the side a little so he can lean on the tree trunk.  
"There is so much to say, I do not even know where to start." He says after sitting down. "What happened to you? You're not the same person I remember."  
I have to bite my tongue so I don't say something stupid.  
"I grew up, I can't keep daydreaming forever, can I? I always wanted a more exciting life. If you remember. Well there's a human saying, 'be careful what you wish for'. I got my wish. In a way. After everything that happened... How could I just live a simple life after being helpless to defend our home? So, I trained for a few years before going out and becoming a warg hunter, I then became a mercenary, of a sort, eventually I just became a wanderer roaming from town to town, drinking, brawling..." I shrug "You only have so much get up and go, you know? I think this is more a conversation to have over a drink. We should turn in for the night, no doubt we'll have a hard days journey tomorrow" I say standing up "Goodnight Thorin" I say before walking over to my bedroll and settling down. Wiping the tears away that are threatening to escape.


	19. Birds, Bears and Beorn

It's been a few weeks since the events on the mountain and Azog and his warg riders have finally caught up to us, we heard their howling and Thorin sent Blilbo to go and check on how close they are to us. I hear him coming back and I stand up off the rock I was sitting on, I sigh relieved when I see him. But he looks a little worried. Thorin doesn't give him chance to catch his breath before asking him how close the pack is. Since he's heard the wargs howling he's been quite edgy.  
"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it." Bilbo says as he tries to catch his| breath.  
"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asks the Hobbit who stands in the middle of the company trying to catch his breath.  
"Not yet, but they will. We have another problem." Bilbo states  
"What is is Bilbo?" I ask, he's trying to say something but no one is listening, he keeps getting asked questions.  
"Did they see you? They saw you!" Gandalf says worried he was seen.  
"No, that's not it." Bilbo says still trying to catch his breath.  
Gandalf nods smiling and turns to the dwarves. "What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material."  
The dwarves converse loudly in appreciation of Bilbo's stealthiness. Bilbo looks exasperated that no one is hearing him out.  
"Will you listen- Will you just listen?" Everyone quietens down and listens to what the Hobbit has to say. "I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there." he says pointing back up the mountain where he came from.  
"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf asks with a knowing look on his face.  
"Ye..." Bilbo pauses and looks curiously at Gandalf. "Y- yes. But bigger, much bigger."  
"You knew about this beast?" Bofur asks Gandalf acusingly.  
"What is it Gandalf?" I ask as he turns and turns and walks a few steps away, looking into the distance  
"I say we double back." Bofur says worried about this creature Bilbo mentioned.  
"And be run down by a pack of Orcs." Thorin reminds him.  
What other option do we have? We can't go back now" I say as a matter of fact.  
"There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge." Gandalf says turning back around to the company.  
"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin asks  
"Neither. He will help us, or he will kill us." Gandalf says reluctantly, he looks concerned as he speaks.  
"What choice do we have?" Thorin asks wondering about our options.  
A roar pierces the silent night causing all to turn and look back the way Bilbo came from, it can only be the bear.  
"None." Gandalf says simply.  
"Move, quickly!" Thorin says to the company, urgently, we all quickly start to follow Gandalf. We run down the mountain, over plains and through streams. All the walking and climbing we have been doing have more than trained us for our long hours of running.  
"Come on!" Gandalf calls from ahead, occasionally stopping and making sure we're all still following.  
"Not far now, hurry!" Gandalf shouts as we run through a forest. Suddenly an ear-splitting roar sounds close by from behind us causing us to stop and turn around.  
"This way, quickly!" Gandalf shouts.  
The dwarves panic and run, I make sure to stay near The Hobbit protectively.  
The trees start thinning out and once we clear the thick of the trees a house in a large plain sits just away from the forest surrounded by a hedge.  
"To the house! Run!" Gandalf shouts urging us onwards.  
We run over the plain to the house, Bombur outrunning all of us, surprising for a dwarf of his build.

"Come on, get inside!" Gandalf says as he stops at the gate making sure we all get into the garden. We run through the gate in the high hedge, heading straight for the front door of the house. Bombur, reaches the door first, running straight into it without stopping, falling onto his back. The rest of the dwarves catch up and begin throwing themselves against the door, trying to open it.  
"Open the door!" Gandalf says urging them to hurry up.  
"Quickly!" Thorin shouts as he runs through the company I look back to the bear who I can see charging towards the gate. Bilbo has to pull me inside as the doors get opened since I'm too busy looking at the rampaging bear. Once everyone is inside the house they start to close the doors but the bear manages to wedge it's large head in the doors as as a lot of them try to close the door against the weight of the bear. Bilbo pulls out his sword and points it unsteadily at the bear.  
The bear must give up because the dwarves manage to close the door and put the bar down to keep it out.  
"What is that?" Ori asks looking around shocked  
"That is our host." Gandalf says simply, he looks around amused at our bewildered expressions. "His name is Beorn, and he is a skin-changer." Gandalf continues  
"Sometimes he's a huge black bear; sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overfond of dwarves."  
The dwarves look at each other in dismay. Ori peaks out a crack in the door.  
"He's leaving!" Ori says thankful  
Dori pulls him away from the door worried it's some kind of trick. "Come away from there! It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious: he's under some dark spell."  
"Don't be a fool; he's under no enchantment but his own." Gandalf says simply "Alright now, get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight." And quietly, he adds "I hope" My elvish hearing picking it up, I look at him and he looks worried.  
After all this running my arm is throbbing, it feels like I may have broken a few of the stitches if not all of them, I'll need to check on it.  
"Are you alright?" Thorin asks walking over to me noticing my pained expression.  
I look up at him surprised and nod "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just my shoulder playing up" I admit.  
"Would you like me to take a look at it?" he asks  
"No, thank you, I'll manage" I nod appreciatively of the offer of assistance. He nods in reply and goes to check on the others. As I look around I notice there are rather large bees flying around the room and there are goats and cows in a small stable joined onto the house, without a partition wall. The person or people who live here seem to like things to be quite large. I find a quiet corner and check on the damage on my stitched to see if they need anything done, thankfully they're fine, surprisingly


	20. Of Orcs And Dwarves

I say we should leg it, slip out the back way" Nori suggests, his shoulder is grabbed by Dwalin, who protests the idea of fleeing on account of his pride. "I am not running from anyone, beast or no"  
"We wouldn't be able to get far anyway, you all saw the speed of the bear, if we run either him or the orcs will run us down" I say trying to reason with Nori and Dwalin who are about to start arguing.  
"There is no point in arguing, we cannot pass through the wilderland without Beorn's help, like Chase has already said we will be hunted down before we even get to the forest. Bilbo, there you are. Now, this will require some delicate handling" Gandalf says shimying through the company towards the door. "We must tread very carefully, the last person to have startled him was torn to shreds"  
Beorn can be heard chopping wood out the back where he has been since the early hours of the morning, he hadn't harmed us while we slept so maybe that's a good thing..?  
"I will go first and Bilbo, you'll come with me" Gandalf says pointing at the Hobbit. Bibo stammers and shimmies through the crowd of Dwarves at the door "I... Is this a good idea...?" The hobbit asks reluctantly as he moves towards the wizard.  
"Yes, now the rest of you just wait here and don't come out until the signal"Gandalf says ushering the Burglar through the door.  
"Right, wait for the signal" Bofur says from behind the group, I hadn't realised he was at a window watching the large man outside all this time. "And no sudden movements, or loud noises, and don't overcrowd him, only come out in pairs" He's about to leave but turns back as Bombur eats a carrot "Oh actually Bombur you count as two so you come out alone" Bombur nods and grunts quietly in reply "Remember, wait for the signal" he says as he leaves  
"What signal would that be?" Bofur asks just a little late, Gandalf and The hobbit have already left the building, we all look around unsure of what the signal is, some of the Dwarves who are smiling end up looking just as confused as the rest of us.

I go over to Bofur to look out of the window to see what happening, I can't stand just standing idly by.  
Gandalf and Bilbo are walking slowly towards the rather large man, I hear Bilbo comment that Gandalf is nervous, and I would have to agree, he does seem less composed than normal. He greets the large man twice before he turns around and asks who he is. There's a little bit of talking, Gandalf being ever so polite but the towering man looks less than happy. Bilbo has been hiding behind Gandalf all this time and when Beorn asks about him he holds his axe ready to attack and asks if he's a dwarf. I move away from the window and to the door, quickly, in case he's not convinced that the Hobbit is, in fact, not a dwarf. I feel someone place their hand on my good shoulder firmly holding me back in case I was about to run out. I turn around noticing that it's Dwalin.

"There it is, go, go, go" Bofur says quickly, Dwalin and Balin move past me and out into the garden and Beorn raises his axe and he sees the two dwarves. Gandalf manages to talk him down, but the large man still looks displeased.  
"Next two, go" Bofur says as Oin and Gloin now exit.  
"And here are some more of out happy troop" Gandalf says in a semi cheery way  
"And do you call six a troop?" Gandalf chuckles a little trying to lighten the mood  
"What are you a travelling circus?" Beorn asks not in the best of moods.  
Bofur signals two more to go so Ori and Dori take their leave of the house and join the others outside, Dori introducing them both. "At your service" he says bowing politely  
"I don't want your service" the arge man says fed up of all the dwarves in his home.  
Bofur tells Fili and Kili to go and they walk out.  
"Right, now the rest of us" Bofur says running over to us and he, myself, Nori, Bifur and Bomber stand with the rest of the company. Bofur grabs a bib off Bombur to try and hide the fact that he's been eating.  
"Is that it?" Beorn asks asks looking between the wizard and the rest of us. "Are there anymore?" he asks as Thorin walks out. Beorn has a look of recognition on his face when he sees Thorin. After a long silence the large man grumbles and suddenly embeds his axe in the stump before walking towards the house, the dwarves part as he gets to them and he enters his home.  
"Gandalf?" Bofur says unsure what to make of what just happened. "Is that a good thing"  
"I would say so" the wizard says looking rather relieved

The Dwarves follow into the house after Gandalf and Beorn, he's put a few bowls and mugs on the table. The dwarves look to Gandalf who nods and sits down on one of the chairs and the dwarves soon make themselves comfortable.  
"So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" Beorn asks as he fills up mugs with milk for the dwarves.  
"You know of Azog? How?" Thorin asks the now surprisingly hospitable man.  
"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved." it's then when I notice the remains of manacles his left wrist and he holds the milk jug. "Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him." he explains before pouring milk into Ori's mug.  
"There are others like you?" The ever inquisitive Bilbo asks, interested in his story.  
"Once, there were many." Beorn says sorrowfully.  
"And now?" Bilbo asks, as if the answer was not clear already.  
"Now, there is only one."  
One of the white mice that are crawling around starts to crawl over my hand, I smile and pet the little creature. Picking it up and letting it crawl over both of my hands, smiling as I see it's little nose moving as it sniffs me.  
"You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?" Beorn asks looking at Gandalf.  
"Before Durin's Day falls, yes." Gandalf says nodding and smoking his pipe. Beorn sits down in a very intricately carved chair.  
"You are running out of time." Beorn states  
"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood."  
"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need."  
"We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe."  
"Safe? The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their akin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not."  
"What do you mean?" Thorin asks  
"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." Thorin looks worried. Beorn stands and starts walking towards Thorin "I don't like dwarves. They're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own." Beorn picks up a mouse that had been scampering on the table and holds it, all the while approaching Thorin. who is standing with his arms crossed. "But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?"  
"Horses, and whatever you can spare to get us to the forest" Gandalf says.  
Beorn nods "Wait here" he says and leaves the house


	21. Not so 'Greenwood'

I leave the house quietly, without being seen, while the dwarves talk amongst themselves. I smile as I look around at Beorn's garden, it's a peaceful place, the bees are zipping around back and forth, but no less tranquil because of them. I spot Bilbo out of the corner of my eye and walk over to him.

"I see you have been able to sneak away too, Master Baggins" I say softly, smiling.  
He chuckles a little "Aha," He nods "Yes, I wanted to look around Beorn's garden before we leave, it is... An amazing place. So peaceful..." he says sighing contented as he looks around smiling. "Huh" Hesays as he spots something and starts walking over to it, picking it up off the floor. I follow him curiously.  
"Bilbo?" I ask before I notice him smiling at a little acorn that he's picked up. I smile at my friend as he looks at me while putting the little acorn in his pocket.  
"I think, I'm going to plant this back in my garden at home, a memento of our journey and the friends I've made" he says softly.

I can't help but smile, he finds such joy in the small things in life. Who knew such a small Hobbit could have such a big heart. I for one never would have known if I had never met Bilbo. I may have had my doubts about this journey when we first set out from the Shire but now things seem to be getting better, Thorin for one is being more pleasant, and it makes everything seem that much better.

We mount up on the horses that Beorn is letting us borrow, some of us have to share since he doesn't just happen to have sixteen horses, one for each of us. Bofur and Gloin share a pony. Fili and Kili share, and myself, I share with Thorin, at his insistance.

A bird squawks as it flies off. That's not just any bird though. I'm almost certain it's Crebain.  
We're all waiting for Gandalf who is talking to Beorn in the woods, just out of earshot, seeing as I am further away than the others.

"Gandalf. Time is wasting" Thorin says to the Wizard.

Gandalf is about to walk over to us but Beorn starts to talk again causing him to turn back to face the skinchanger. More squawking is heard "Go now. While you have the light." A howl is heard and Gandalf makes his way over to us.

"Your hunters are not far behind" Beorn says as Gandalf quickly mounts and sets his horse into a trot.

It's past midday by the time we get to what was formerly the Greenwood, now a brown and black, dead-looking forest with twisting trees and overgrown vines. I see now why they call it Mirkwood.

Gandalf dismounts and walks into the edge of the forest under an ancient elven archway.

We're all simply sitting on the horses waiting to see what Gandalf says, he knows where we're going after all. I realise I'm holding onto Thorin rather snugly, resting my head on his back, I don't know how long I have been like this, I hope not long. I've never really liked riding on the same horse behind someone, I always feel like I'm going to fall off, but this time wasn't about feeling like I am about to fall, I'm starting to think back to sixty years ago, when Thorin and myself were quite close... But that was a long time ago, another life.

"Here lies our path through Mirkwood." Gandalf says turning around to face us. I lift my head as I hear Gandalf speak and upon realising how I am holding Thorin I dismount and walk towards Gandalf feeling a little aghast that I let myself behave like that, and even more surprised that he hadn't said anything. I look past the wizard to the forest, An unpleasant feeling looms over the forest. It feels almost like I'm fighting myself, a crushing sensation weighing down on my chest and clouding my senses. It's like an uncontrollable anger caged inside and trying to get out, clawing at the walls screaming without being able to make a sound. While staring at the path through the trees it's almost as if they start to move and close in around me.  
"No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side." Dwalin says before dismounting. Taking me out of my thoughts and causing me to look away from the forest, I am breathing fast and heavily, I look around thankful no one was looking at me, I hope no one had seen my reaction to the forest, I felt like I was going mad.  
"Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master." Gandalf says, as I look over to him I notice he was looking in the distance. I look to where he was looking and notice Beorn as a bear, no doubt protecting his ponies.

"This forest feels...sick, as if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?"

"I agree with Master Baggins. Do say that there is a different way we can go, one that does not involve going through the forest, there's an unpleasant aura about this place. A dark magic... We should not take this path unless we have no other choice"

"Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance south." Gandalf says as he starts walking into the forest a little further.

"And we can't afford any more delays" I say quietly to myself. I sigh and I look around away from the forest the dwarves are taking our supplies off the ponies and unsaddling them, trotting off when they are. I feel a sickly feeling in my chest and I sit on the grass facing away from the forest, it is going to be one hell of a trip through the forest, it's already messing with my head.

"Are you alright?" Bilbo asks softly walking over to me  
"Hmm? Oh yes, yes, I'm fine, thank you Bilbo, I'm just not best pleased that this is the path we have to take. It feels wrong..." I say honestly.

Nori is just about to unsaddle Gandalf's horse when he protests

"Not my horse! I need it." As Gandalf strides forward, we all look at him shocked.  
"Gandalf?" I say as I stand up quickly, looking at the wizard in confusion and surprise, wondering what the problem is.

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo says dismayed.

"I would not do this unless I had to." Gandalf says looking at both me and the hobbit with regret.

Something is wrong. More wrong that this forest, what could be so dire that he would have to leave us?

Gandalf looks at Thorin, then turns and looks at a dejected Bilbo.

"You've changed, Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same Hobbit as the one who left the Shire."  
So that he can talk to the Hobbit I go and gather a few of the supplies. I catch a glance of Thorin through the corner of my eye and I look over at him as he is also collecting a few supplies to carry. He seems to notice me looking and looks over at me. I feel my face flush and I nod quickly turning away, thankfully Gandalf starts speaking.

"I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe." He turns and looks at Thorin "Do not enter that mountain without me." Gandalf says as he looks hard at Thorin and then continues to his horse.

"This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray. There is a stream in the woods that carries a dark enchantment. Do not touch the water. Cross only by the stone bridge." Gandalf says, a warning that has come a little late since I have already experienced slight illusions.

"Lead us astray? What does that mean?" Bilbo asks as Gandalf gets on his horse.

"I think it means we're going to be hallucinating" I reply to the Hobbit's question

"You must stay on the path; do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again." Gandalf warns

Gandalf wheels his horse and rides away.

"No matter what may come, stay on the path!"

Thorin starts walking into the forest

"Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day." he says causing us all to follow after him.

"This is our one chance to find the hidden door."

* * *

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and I wish you all a pleasant 2015.


	22. Mirkwood

We follow Thorin through the trees following the thin paved pathway that's mostly covered in leaves, dirt and twigs "The path turns this way." he says after kicking some leaves aside to reveal the path. It gets difficult to breathe the further in we go, we're been walking for hours and there is still no sigh of the forest ending, yet we stay on the path that twists and turns. Over fallen trees and around rocks

Dwalin thumps the handle of his hammer on the ground to find the paving stones of the trail through the dirt that has covered the path that no longer seems in use  
"This way." he says hearing the clunk of stone under metal rather than the sound of dirt.  
We keep following the path like Gandalf said to do.

"Air. I need air." Bofur says out loud what we're all thinking.  
"My head, it's spinning." Oin states

It's harder to breathe, our heads feel heavy and dizzy, the twisting tall trees leave us in all but complete darkness only a little bit of light to see by, the canopy of the trees has made the air in the forest feel thick and every step taken feels like you have weights attached to your feet, every muscle feels ten time harder to move

"We found the bridge" Someone calls, I realise I've been walking in a daydream all this time.  
As we get to the bridge we realise it's broken, impassable.  
"Bridge? Once it was a bridge. Not anymore, we need to find another way to cross" I say say looking up and down the stream.  
"We could try and swim it." Bofur suggests  
"Didn't you hear what Gandalf said? A dark magic lies upon this forest. The waters of this stream are enchanted." Thorin says to Bofur's suggestion  
"Doesn't look very enchanting to me." Bofur says as he looks at the bubbling black waters of the river is covered in a low lying fog and the surface on the water is covered in spores from the plants and trees.

"Like Chase has said We must find another way across." Thorin says simply. I notice the vines just as Kili does  
"These vines look strong enough." Kili points out and is about to start climbing over them  
"Kili!" Thorin says quickly "We send the lightest first."  
We all look to Bilbo, he doesn't look very pleased that he's being sent over first, but he is the lightest one, if he can get across we shouldn't have a problem.  
"Be careful Bilbo" I say as he nods and starts to walk towards the vines, he doesn't have much of a choice.  
He starts climbing the vines  
"It's all right." he pauses as he inspects the vines "Can't see any problem." He reaches for a vine but his arm isn't long enough he nearly loses his hold and hangs above the water upside down holding on only by his legs. "There's one. Everything's...fine."  
He manages to get back onto the vines and continue to cross, he's a smart little Hobbit.  
After having made it across, he states: "Something is not right. This is not right at all."  
Upon seeing it's safe enough to cross Thorin motions for everyone to follow Bilbo's path through the vines, not wanting to waste any time we all cross at once.  
Thorin makes it safely across, I'm behind Bombur who falls asleep on one of the vines. While holding on I try to wake him up by slapping his face a little.  
"Come on Bombur wake up" I say feeling sleepy myself.  
"I don't believe in luck, we make our own luck" I hear Thorin say for some reason. I look over to him and then I hear a splash. I look back to Bombur who is lying on his back in the water.

We manage to get Bombur out of the water, after a lot of messing around while trying not to touch the water and we make a stretcher and roll him onto it before continuing along the path.

"We need to take a rest" one of the dwarves say, this forest is getting maddening to be in, we need to find a way out of here soon, it's dizzying.  
"What is that? Those voices, can you hear them?" Bilbo asks  
I hear something but I think it is just the dwarves talking amongst themselves  
"I hear nothing" Thorin says struggling to speak because of the atmosphere of the forest.  
"No wind, no bird song. What hour is it?" he asks slowly, each word hard to speak.  
"I do not know, I do not even know what day it is" Dwalin responds  
"It can't be more than the second day, we must be near the end of the forest by now, surely" I add

"This is taking too long" Thorin states "Is there no end to this accursed forest?!" he says louder than he was previously speaking.  
"None that I can see, only trees and more trees" Gloin says looking around wide eyed  
"There" Thorin says moving off the path "This way"  
"Gandalf said not to leave the-" Oin starts to speak  
"Do as I say" Thorin says desperately, making his way through the dwarves "Follow me"  
"Bilbo" I say getting his attention, he's looking around in a daze "This way Bilbo" I say and start walking after Thorin and the rest of them.  
"Wait! Wait" Bilbo says, I look back to him and motion with my hand for him to follow "Stop!" my head is spinning too much to be able to think properly and my ears are ringing.  
We all help to get Bombur around a large tree on the edge of a cliff

We suddenly stop and Thorin asks why we've stopped,  
"What's happening?"Oin asks  
"The path...it's disappeared!" Nori says  
"What?" I ask unsure what's being said

"What's going on?" Dwalin asks  
"We've lost the path!" Oin states  
"Find it. All of you look. Look for the path!" Thorin says desperately  
"What?" I say again "you told us to leave it, we could just go back the way we came?" I suggest looking back the way we came, which looks completely different than I remember it being  
"But which way is that?" Fili asks  
"This entire place looks the same, yet unrecognisable at the same time" Kili adds.  
"I don't remember this place . None of it's familiar." I look to Balin as he speaks, he's up on a higher level than myself and I go up to stand near him and look at all the dwarves who are looking for the path.

"...We are lost." I hear Bilbo say causing me to look around at him  
"We're not lost. We keep heading east." Dwalin says stubbornly  
"But which way is east? We've lost the sun." Oin states  
The dwarves start to argue and push each other around. I sit out of the fray too dizzy to bother getting involved in dwarvish squabbles.

"What? What is that?" Thorin says quietly  
"Whispering?" I ask to which he nods slightly "You hear it too?" I ask standing back up

Thorin turns and yells at the dwarves. "Enough! Quiet! All of you!" He says getting their attention "We're being watched." he says quieter.  
I feel my eyes getting heavier and I have to sit down again, I lean against a tree looking around a little and notice Bilbo is gone and everyone else in a group, I blink and when I take another look around I notice everyone else was gone, did I dose off and get left here I stand up only to fall over. I roll onto my back and notice my legs up to my knee are tied up, I pull at the white rope to find that it's sticky, and that it's not actually rope. It webbing. I go to get my dagger when I hear scuttling and get stabbed in the back falling limp. My vision fades to black as I feel myself being picked up and spun around.


	23. Like Flies in a Web

I hear the company struggling as I regain my consciousness, only to realise I'm wrapped tightly in webs upside down I see a spider through the webs, right in front of me, I wriggle and kick the spider causing me to start swinging, I fiddle around for a dagger and slice the webs open. I didn't realise we were so far off the ground and I have to grab hold of the web to prevent falling to the forest floor, I wince at the pain it causes my shoulder, gasping at the shock of the sudden pulse it sent through my muscles. I hear the spider I kicked hiss and I have to turn quickly, as I turn I see the spider stopped dead in front of me with a sword through the side of it's head. I follow the sword and see Bilbo. I'm surprised by the Hobbit and my face no doubt reflects my surprise. I can still feel the spiders toxin in my veins, I feel fairly numb and it is a little bit hard to focus my vision which is slightly blurred. The spider falls as Bilbo pulls his sword out of it, the spider falls through a web net which pulls the former cocoon that I am clinging onto pulling it off the branches it's attached which in turn pulls me down to the floor.

It lowers me a little bumpy as the webs snap off the trees, but letting me land on my feet and I see other cocoons falling through the canopy of webs as Bilbo cuts the company down. I cut open the closest cocoon which has Dwalin inside, I help him up and he automatically starts helping the others, I cut Bofur free and the first thing he does is ask about the Hobbit.  
"Where's Bilbo?"

"Bilbo!" a few of the others start to worry about him and before I can reassure them that Bilbo is alright  
"I'm up here!" The Hobbit calls down to us before I hear him yell a little. I look up quickly and sheath my dagger before climbing the nearest tree, ignoring my shoulder as much as possible, jumping a little as I climb with haste to get back up to him. I get back up to where he was and look around from him, I don't see him but I do hear and see spiders converging on us from all sides.

"I hate spiders..." I mutter to myself as I draw my bow, nocking an arrow. My arm is shaking because of my wounded shoulder, Kili has been helping me practice my archery when we've been camping, I'm not bad, but I'm not as accurate as I used to be. I have to focus sharply making sure my arrow is lined up on the blurry target, I'm thankful I'm not seeing double. I shake my head with an annoyed groan before letting my arrow fly, managing to get a hit on the foul creature, it's not enough to kill it but it causes it to loose it's grip on the tree and fall to it's death. I jump to different trees so that I keep up with the company who are running below. To my surprise another spider comes at me from my side just as I jump to a tree startling me, I back up stepping on a brittle branch which snaps. I flail my arms a little as I start falling backwards, I turn around and jump, grasping for a branch as a last resort to stop myself from falling. Unable to get a proper grip on the wood I reach for a vine that's hanging off the tree, while falling I wrap the thin rope-like plant around my leg so I slide down to the ground without risking injury. I have to jump because of a spider below climbing the tree trunk towards me. I quickly grab my dagger and stab the spider in the back as I continue to fall, slicing the slightly hairy hide of the arachnid. I jump away from the spider as it falls and I land on my feet on the floor.

I look to my right as I hear hissing, just to see a spider get it's legs torn off by the dwarves pulling each of it's legs, causing it to land on Bombur. The dismembered body of the arachnid gets pushed off Bombur and he's helped to his feet.

We fight off a few more of the creatures as we continue to run, When not fighting I'm looking around for Bilbo. I see him through one of the gaps in the trees, looking a little panicked and what looks like a small spider dead in front of him. I'm about to run towards him when a spider lands in front of us causing me to look to it instead standing defensively as it hisses at us. I see movement above, there are more spiders descending and then I see a figure running on a large branch before swinging down a spider's silk landing on the spider as it lands on the ground, killing it causing it to slide down a small rise in the land, the elf slides down ontop of the corpse before jumping off and sliding on the forest floor underneath the spider that was advancing towards us, gutting the fell beast as he slides. In one smooth motion he sheathes his dagger and draws his bow as he slides to a stop in front of Thorin, kneeling with an arrow nocked and pointed directly at the dwarf prince. I recognise this elf to be Legolas, son of King Thranduil.  
"Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf. It would be my pleasure." the elf prince says to Thorin

I look around and see that we're completely surrounded and outnumbered by Mirkwood Elves, all with their bows drawn and aimed at us. This could get bad...

"Hir Nin Legolas"

_My Lord Legolas._ I say stepping out of the group, a few of the archers train their bows on me.

To show I mean him no harm I sheath my weapons and hold my hands out slightly. He looks at me quizzically, probably wondering why a dwarf is speaking elvish.  
"I eneth nîn Seis, Ídhron peded adh dhen."  
_My name is Chase. I wish to speak with you_

A shout halts our talking and we all turn realising it's Kili.  
"Help!"  
"Kili!" Fili shouts worried for his brother, he starts to head for him but the sound of more arrows being pointed at him prevents him from moving any further.

"My lord! Please! If you will not let us help him, send someone I beg you!"  
he nods his head at one of the elves, I look to the elf he had nodded at, a red-headed female elf, she runs swiftly to the source of the cry for help, and not long after both Kili and the female dwarf emerge from the dense trees.

"Thank you," I say gratefully, overjoyed that the young dwarf is unharmed

"Search them" Legolas orders as he turns around to the female elf.

An elf takes Orchrist off Thorin and Walks over to Legolas, handing it to him

"Echannen i vegil hen vin Gondolin. Magannen nan Gelydh." He says inspecting the sword  
_This is an ancient Elvish blade. Forged by my kin._

"Where did you get this?"

"It was given to me." Thorin replies simply

The elf prince points the sword at the Dwarf

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well."

"Le dŷr, hîr Elrond od Imladris den aun anden."  
_You're mistaken it was given to him by Lord Elrond of Rivendell _I state respectfully.  
He looks at me unsure what to make of my response before telling his people to take us away.

The elves begin to lead us away. Bofur turns and whispers to Thorin

"Thorin, where's Bilbo?"

Thorin looks around, but sees no sign of Bilbo.  
I notice the worry on his face and knowing I had seen him, I whisper to Thorin that he is alright

We're are led over a bridge and into King Thranduil's kingdom. Led single file over raised wooden walkways of the Woodland Realm. The entire place is built out of large, ages old tree roots in a subterranean cavern. Thorin is taken out of the group and lead towards the King as we are lead down steps and then pushed, protesting, into several cells.

All the dwarves have individually been taken to see the king, Balin was the last to go, it's not long before he is escorted back to the cells and I am taken out of my cell, confused I look towards Thorin who is simply standing at the closed cell gate looking at me as I am led up the stairs and along the pathway towards the King. Being respectful I greet him with a slight bow, ignoring the pain in my shoulder.

"Ai Thranduil, aran en-Eryn"  
_Hail Thranduil, King of the Forest._ I say as I stand up straight

"Thorin avast dambeded, i phin eithyr avasser eithro, ach nauthon i ech, per-edhel, peditha ammen: i theled gîn vi Eryn Lasgalen."  
_Thorin would not give me a proper answer, neither would any of the others, presumably you, being half elf, would be more forthcoming about what it is you are doing here in Mirkwood?_ He gets straight to the point of why I have been summoned.

"Trevedim trî in eryn, ach vistassem uin râd, adh ith ling telir. Sa narn bant, Hîr nin"  
_We are simply travelling through the forest, but we strayed from the path and then we were attacked by spiders, that is all there is to it my lord_. I say careful of what I am saying. It's not a lie and it's not the full truth, surely this will be enough to satisfy his curiosity?

"Nauthagir i he drevaded arod. Trevaded an orthoged mâr adh an ndaged amlug. Im nautha innas ilaurui: Pilu nemmen egor nad sui han. Ichíregir fen. Cethigir ha i anthatha vâl aran an Thorin: i vîr aran, i Arkenstone. Te muin atha ngonoded. Ha chenion. Min orod vîr in eithro ídhron. Silif calad gîl."

_Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. (You think that this is a noble journey.) A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive: attempted burglary, or something of that ilk. You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon Thorin the right to rule: the King's Jewel, the Arkenstone. It is precious to him beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight._ I know of which gems he speaks, if my memory serves me correctly my father used to say he wished for them to be made into jewellery for his wife, since the elves didn't smith he

"I silif Eryn Lasgalen?"  
_The white gems of Lasgalen?_

"Ma."  
_The same_. He says seemingly surprised that I know.  
"Gi leithiathon, pi pedig an Thorin Danantho i silif an Thranduil."  
_I will let you go, if you but convince Thorin to return what is mine._ I think for a short moment and turn to look towards the cells, before turning back to him, he looks like he is expecting a positive answer.

"Pedin? Ebenthidh anden ach est avas? Ú-belin prestad i 'ûr dîn, i phith dhîn ú-athevennin. Ú-iston pi pelin prestad i innas dîn."

_Convince? You mean you have already offered him these terms but he has refused? I do not know how I am supposed to be able to change his mind, terms like those are not turned down on a whim. I do not know if I can change his mind._ I say knowing how stubborn that dwarf can be, and to even suggest this to him... He sees me as more of an elf than a dwarf, but he has only recently gotten over that fact, if I try and convince him... All that trust that I have toiled for may just light up in flames.

"Dem. Sa i vên gîn ed i thaim nîn. Trî lû van cuia peredhel adh drî lû van cuia nawag… Host în? Lephost în? Egor uir? Uir lû and am bostad erui vi mand. Nautho o san."

_A pity. That is the only way you are going to be leaving these halls. How long does a half elf live compared to a dwarf. One hundred years? Five hundred years? Or indefinitely? Eternity is a long time to spend in a cell all alone. Think on it._

He motions to his guards to take me away  
Once back at the cell and the guards have left Thorin asks me what Thranduil wanted with me.  
"He asked me what we were doing here in Mirkwood" I reply  
"And what did you tell him?"  
"I told him we were simply passing through"  
"Is that all he wanted from you?"  
I won't lie to him "He said he won't let us go unless you accept his offer, told me that is the only way we are going to get out of here, or we can sit here until we die of old age... A deal is our only hope" I say sitting down on the floor in the back of the cell.  
"Not our only hope" Thorin states  
I have to think for a moment then remember Bilbo wasn't captured.

* * *

I hope this chapter isn't confusing.

The elvish translations are underneath, in italics.

Most of the elvish was kindly translated from English into Elvish for me by DreaminFifi of realelvish . net


	24. Jail Break

King Thranduil called for me again, and was most displeased with my answer when I told him that I couldn't convince Thorin. Not that I tried very hard to convince him, I don't want one of those 'trying and failing to convince a stubborn dwarf' headaches. I'm being lead back to the cells by two guards when suddenly there is a klunk from the one behind me. Both myself and the other guard turn to see him fall and without thinking I turn and reach for the standing guards weapon, but he dodges to the side and behind me in a spinning motion. Bloody elves love their prancing. I turn quickly and hear a loud klunk and then him fall next to the first elf. As he falls I see Bilbo standing behind him holding a rock. "Bilbo!" I say in a relieved whisper and hug him. "How did you get in here? Wait. Never mind, how are we going to get out of here without being seen?" I ask hoping he has an idea.  
"Don't worry I've got a plan. I've got the keys, we're going to get the others then make for the cellars" he replies in a whisper.  
"The cellar?" I ask confused  
"Please, just trust me..." He says sounding a little hurt.  
"I trust you Bilbo." I say, resulting in him smiling. After a moment Bilbo clears his throat.  
"Where are Thorin and the others?"  
"They're down in the cells" I say nodding the way the guards were taking me.  
"Right, let's go" he says and hurries down the path and down the stairs.  
I wander off to the side realising the guards-room is close. It's surprisingly empty, must be because of the feast, I assume. I open the confiscated belongings box closest to me not everyone's items are inside, but I grab what's there. Oin's hearing trumpet, Ori's slingshot, Gloin's photoframe Items that they think could contain lockpicks I guess, and my weapons which are all filling the one container. I quietly close the chest and look around for any other belongings. I have to quickly hide as I see a guard walking around the table in the centre of the room, who before now was hidden behind a decorative dividing wall. I hear him pull out a chair and start speaking to another of the guards who must already be seated. I look through one of the small gaps in the design and see that they are both now sitting down and drinking. I curse under my breath and make my way to the door, quickly and quietly. I almost run into Bilbo who seems to have followed me.  
"What are you doing?" He asks a little frantically. Not forgetting to keep quiet. He notices a few of the items I am holding and then looks at me and sighs. I look at him apologetically. We hear some guards passing close by so we quickly head towards the cells.

"I'll wager the sun's on the rise. It must be nearly dawn." I hear Bofur say as we get closer. I keep a look out as Bilbo goes over to the cells  
"We're never going to reach the mountain, are we?" Ori says sounding heartbroken  
"Not stuck in here, you're not!"  
Thorin and the other dwarves jump up in surprise and rush over to the cell gates.  
"Bilbo!" Balin's exclaims happy to see the Hobbit.  
All the dwarves sound happy to see him.  
"Shhh! There are guards nearby!" Bilbo states to all the noisy dwarves.  
Bilbo unlocks Thorin's cell and lets him out. He then proceeds to let all the dwarves out of their cells. I move over to the dwarves Oin his hearing trumpet that I managed to reclaim but because of the crowd I can't return Gloin's photoframe or Ori's slingshot so I put them in my inside pocket for safekeeping. I head towards the way down to the cellar and look back to see the dwarves heading up the stairs where we were brought in .  
"Not that way, down here. Follow me." Bilbo says walking past me and down the stairs. I wait for a few of the dwarves to pass before following Bilbo. Who proceeds to lead us down, further into the woodland realm until we're in the cellars  
There are elves sleeping with their heads on a table, with several empty bottles of wine in front of them.  
From here I don't know what Bilbo's plan is so I feels as uneasy about this as the rest of the dwarves look.  
"This way." Bilbo says as he heads further in. "Come on" he motions with his hand  
"I don't believe it; we're in the cellars!" Kili states  
"You were supposed to be leading us out, not further in!" Bofur says, all the dwarves sound displeased at the revelation of being in the deepest part of the Woodland realm.  
"I know what I'm doing!" Bilbo says confidently  
"Shhh!" Bofur says motioning with his finger to his mouth to be quiet.  
We start walking past some barrels in the middle of the room and a large wine rack the other side  
"Everyone, climb into the barrels, quickly!" Bilbo says before we pass said barrels. I've alredy past the barrels so I have to walk back a little, I look at them unsure.  
"Are you mad?! They'll find us!" Dwalin says practically storming over to Bilbo  
I look at Bilbo uneasy, I don't see how we're going to get out this way.  
"No, no, they won't, I promise you. Please, please, you MUST trust me!" Bilbo pleads.  
"Well I trust him." I state, and climb into a barrel that's stacked on top of another He's confident we won't be found this way so... I look at the others and wait for them to make their minds up. Bilbo looks at Thorin hoping he will trust him enough.  
"Do as he says!" Thorin says and everyone starts to get into the barrels.

The dwarves start climbing into barrels, some helping others. Once we're all in Bilbo walks along, counting, I guess he's making sure everyone is here. There's a couple of empty barrels,  
"What do we do now?" Bofur asks popping his head out, causing everyone else to pop their heads out.  
"Hold your breath." Bilbo looks at everyone then pulls a leaver  
"Hold my breath? What do you mea-" Bofur doesn't get to finish because the floor tilts causing us all to forcefully lean against the inside of the barrels.

We all yell as we start rolling, ones stacked ontop of others, like myself, hit the floor causing us to get shaken about before falling for a moment before getting soaked as we splash into a river. Some of us getting bounced around a lot as other barrels collide with ours, before everyone is upright in their barrels. Thorin is holding onto Dwalin and Bifur's barrels who are holding onto the walls making sure the barrels don't float away as we look around to make sure everyone is alright. But I don't notice Bilbo.  
I look up to where we fell from as the trapdoor closes, Bilbo hasn't gotten out yet.  
"Come on Bilbo" I say looking up at the gap.

A few moments pass and we hear thumping on the trapdoor before it opens and Bilbo comes sliding out on his feet, landing in the water on his back. He looked almost like a log for a moment he tensed that much. He surfaces and grabs onto my barrel and I hold onto him, relieved that he's alright and so that he doesn't slip off.

"Well done, Master Baggins." Thorin says smiling at Bilbo's brilliance.  
Bilbo, half drowned, waves his hand in thanks and manages to splutter "Go"  
"Go, come on, let's go." Thorin says as he turns around in his barrel and starts to use his arms to speed up.  
I use one had to hold Bilbo onto the barrel and the other to paddle with the current of the river  
"Hold on!" Thorin suddenly yells and I look ahead to see daylight and the dwarves in front start to drop. I hold Bilbo with Two hands to *make sure he doesn't fall off as we fall then get submerged for a second under a small waterfall. Bilbo has fallen off a little and is holding onto the rope on the side of the barrel so I help him pull himself up.

We bump into each other and the rocks at the side and in the midst of the rapids.  
We hear a horn blow and I look back to see Legolas before hearing voices of other elves in front causing me to look and see a small gatehouse. I'll hand it to them they have thought of everything, these elves... One of the elves pull a leaver and a gate closes stopping the barrels and us from going any further down stream.  
"No!" Thorin exclaims in annoyance, we were free for a moment. The barrels bump into each other and the elven guards draw their swords as we flow towards the pile up. "If you get a chance, escape" I say quietly to Bilbo.  
I look at the guards and one is suddenly shot in the back with a black arrow falling into the waterbetween a couple of the barrels as several growling orcs swarm over the gatehouse, killing the expecting elves. More orcs rush in from all sides, with their leader, a vile pale orc with armour that's embedded in his flesh and bolted to him. Bolg spawn of Azog. I have heard of this creature and know him by reputation only.  
"Someone get onto the bridge" Thorin says. Orcs are throwing themselves at us and killing the elves that seem to have appeared from no where.  
An orc jumps at me and I am able to hold it back by the throat and holding it's arm that has a dagger, slowly moving it closer as my bad shoulder is straining against the weight and strength of the orc. Bilbo stabs the orc in the throat, thankfully no where near my hand. I drop the orc to the side, into the water before clutching my shoulder in pain as I feel someone jump onto my barrel then onto shore. As I look I notice it's Kili who ducks to avoid an orc's swing.  
"Kili!" Dwalin shouts and throws him a sword he had managed to get off an orc.  
Kili kicks the now dead orc that he was fighting into the water and runs up the steps to the lever, fighting his way there. I grab one of my daggers that I had managed to salvage and stab an orc that was attacking Ori, who was punching the vile creature.  
"Kili!" Fili shouts worried about his brother, I look up to the young dwarf who is lying on the floor with an arrow in his leg.  
I have to pull Bilbo back onto the barrel quickly before jumping out of it. An orc that was right in front of me as I jumped onto the stone gets shot through the head and I look to see Legolas appear shooting Orcs and then I notice the female captain of the guard, who I recall he called Tauriel. An orc jumps out of the bush and I end up on my back, stabbing the creature in the gut and pushing it off me as I make my way to Kili. Kili manages to get the leaver and open it while I fight off an orc that was making it's way to the young dwarf. I cut it's throat and look back to Kili who nods before sliding into an empty barrel. I quickly kill another orc before jumping into another empty barrel. I look for Bilbo who is holding onto Nori's cask.  
We go down several small waterfalls, all the while the orcs shooting their arrows and throwing their spears at us until we're nearer the side where they can try and swipe at us. A few of us have weapons stolen from orcs that we have managed to kill. As the raging river gets narrower it's easier for the orcs to try and kill us. The barrel I am in bumps into a rock in the middle off the torrents slitting the seam of the wood and leaking water in. I curse and look around and I notice a fallen tree is over the river connecting both sides like a bridge, an orc runs on it and jumps at the closes dwarf to him. Balin, helpless can do nothing but look at the orc as it is heading straight for him.  
"Balin!" Thorin calls before throwing a spear at the jumping orc, impaling him on the tree. Catching the weapon that the orc drops, as he passes underneath. He throws it to Dwalin who throws it to another dwarf. I look to my side as I see something move and quickly manage to dodge to the side of a thrown axe which embeds in the cask. I pull the axe out of the wood and throw it back, with my good arm, embedding it in it's skull, it falls into the water next to my barrel and I reclaim the axe.  
"Cut the log" I hear Thorin say and I turn around in my barrel, noticing a few dwarves chopping another over hanging tree. It breaks right in front of me and an orc grabs onto my cask. Holding my arm away and going to stab me with a dagger, grinning evilly. It screeches about to plunge the dagger into my chest but the back of it's neck is cut deeply by Bombur as he passes in his barrel, severing the orc's spine.  
Bombur then gets jumped on by an orc, embedding a spear into the barrel but the current separates us before I can assist him. The spear gets stuck on a branch and Bombur and barrel are catapulted onto shore, rolling over orcs that are in his way as he bounces around uncontrollably. The barrel rolls over another fallen tree to the other side of the river, where he rolls even more before bouncing over to the opposite side of the river again with the help of part of another fallen tree.

Eventually, the barrel comes to a stop, and orcs surround it, the bottom of the cask is kicked free and Bombur sticks his arms out of the ruined sides, holding axes. He jumps to his feet, spinning and killing or injuring any orc nearby. He quickly finishes his foes and jumps into one of the other empty barrels, throwing the weapons to two of the dwarves. Who then have to help his cask upright so the barrel doesn't fill with water and he drowns.  
The elves have caught up to us and are making our job easier by shooting the orcs before most of them can even get to us. Legolas, leaps gracefully with his feet on the heads of two dwarves, an unhappy Dwalin and Nori as he shoots orcs on both riverbanks. He steps off one of them as a rock protrudes through the river, on one foot, his balance perfect, he aims carefully, and manages to skewer two orcs through the head with one arrow. Despite the circumstances of death by drowning, by orcs or imprisonment, I have to have a little chuckle at that. Legolas continues shooting orcs and jumps to the riverbank and starts to fight them. He kills an orc in front of him and slides down a small incline and continues to fight. Then he crosses to the other side of the river using the heads of floating dwarves as stepping stones. I realise that my barrel is almost full of water and it catches on a rock underneath the water, causing it to hit another rock to the side splitting the stressed ropes and cask apart. I am dragged under the water by the current and pulled along, the murky water is hard to see through and from what I can see there are a lot of jagged rocks. I get thrown into a rock before before the current allows me to get back to the surface. I cough up water and gasp for breath as I quickly look around in pain. I notice an empty barrel not too far away and try my hardest to swim to it. Once I get to the barrel I look around and notice the orcs are quite far behind us and the elves have stopped chasing us. I lean against the cask still coughing up water.  
"Is everyone alright?" I hear someone shout. We all look around to make sure everyone is accounted for.  
I hug my barrel and straddle it to make sure I don't fall off, surely these rapids can't go on forever?

.::.

Sorry it took so long to update, I've been rather distracted lately, but to make up for it it's a pretty long chapter. I've been up all night (GMT London) so that I could update. I hope you like it, sorry for any errors. Please review?


	25. Lake Town

The river has calmed down, and the dwarves paddle along in their barrels with their hands. I climbed out of the river and Bilbo with me so that we didn't have to swim and we're just following on the rocky riverbank. Having to climb up and over rocks every now and then  
"Anything behind us?" Thorin asks  
"Not that I can see." Balin replies looking behind  
"I think we've outrun the orcs." Bofur says after looking around and spitting water  
"Not for long; we've lost the current. Is everybody alright?" Thorin asks  
"Bombur's half drowned." Dwalin states  
"I can't see Chase." Balin says looking around at everyone and a few empty barrels  
"Or Bilbo" Bofur adds  
"Chase? Bilbo?" Thorin calls as do a few other dwarves.  
"It's alright, we're alright" I say helping the Hobbit over a particularly large rock that we were unable to move around.  
"We're here" Bilbo says as he appears from behind the rock as I push him up and over it before climbing it, Bilbo offers his hand and helps me to the top.  
"Make for the shore! Come on, let's go!" Thorin says and they all start making their way to the rocks. Bilbo and I help some of the dwarves out of the river.  
"After that experience I can honestly say I would rather climb rocks than swim or be inside another barrel ever again. Although I will admit, without the orcs and almost drowning it was quite an entertaining turn of events" I say with a slight chuckle.

I look around to make sure everyone is accounted for, last time we had to run from something we had almost lost Bilbo, thankfully everyone is here. But as I look around I notice Kili fall to his knee in pain and pull out an arrowhead. Bofur is looking at him concerned.  
"Kili?" I say as I move over to him worried and kneel down next to him.  
"I'm fine, it's nothing." He says dismissively, not wanting to feel like a burden  
"I know, but let us help" I say reassuringly. He reluctantly nods, but knows it's better to get his leg bound than bleed out.  
Fili comes over quickly to check on his brother.

"On your feet." Thorin says as he walks around, looking for any sign of trouble.  
I grab one of my daggers that I had recovered and cut part of my mid thigh length tunic and then tear it, it will have to do to bind his leg for now. Fili takes the torn fabric and starts to bind his brothers leg

"Kili's wounded. His leg needs binding." Fili says to his uncle.

"There's an orc pack on our tail; we keep moving." Thorin states, as if we all need reminded.  
"To where?" Balin asks  
"To the mountain; we're so close." Bilbo says  
"A lake lies between us and that mountain. We have no way to cross it." Balin states  
"So then we go around." Bilbo suggests  
"The orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight. We have few weapons to defend ourselves" Dwalin says since Bilbo and I are the only ones with any weapons.

"Bind his leg, quickly. You have two minutes." Thorin says as he tries to think of what we can do.

I pat Kili on the shoulder and walk over to Thorin.  
"Thorin, perhaps we could seek help from Lake Town?" I suggest "It's closer than the mountain and we may be able to buy some weapons, maybe get a boat to cross the lake?"  
Bilbo comes over to the both of us "Lake Town?" he says interested to know more.  
"A small town built out in the lake, it's as good a place as we are going to find around here to get supplies from. It's a human settlement. Mostly fishermen no more than a few hundred people, they're a friendly populace"

My thoughts return to the last time I was in LakeTown. My mother and father were still alive, selling some of their trinkets and jewellery for money and supplies. I wonder if they have been sold of melted down after so many years.

I notice a tall dark figure out of the corner of my eye and turn to look, it's a man and he's looking at Ori, he's holding a bow with a semi-drawn arrow. Dwalin jumps between the man and the young dwarf, holding a stick causing the bowman to react and shoot the stick, I reach for my bow as he shoots a rock out of Kili's hand, I quickly draw an arrow, with little pain caused by my shoulder, and shoot at him but he moves out of the way quickly and points the bow with a nocked arrow at me.

"Do it again, and you're dead." He warns. I slowly move my hand away from my quiver, reluctantly, and put my bow down, he points the arrow at the others warningly. Balin starts to approach him slowly with his hands held in the air as this man fixates his his bow on him.  
"Excuse me, but, uh, you're from Lake Town, if I'm not mistaken? That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?" he asks.  
"Maybe not so friendly..." I say to myself as I glare at the bowman in annoyance.

The man lowers his bow and looks back to his barge. He puts his arrow back in his quiver and replaces his bow on his back. He moves over to the nearest barrel and rolls it to the platform that his vessel is docked at.

"What makes you think I will help you?" The lakeman asks as we all walk towards him and his barge.

"Those boots have seen better days." Balin states noticing the poor condition of his shoes. This man begins loading the empty casks onto the barge as Balin continues to speak.  
"As has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?" Balin asks smiling.

"A boy and two girls." The man replies casually.

"And your wife, I'd imagine she's a beauty."

"Aye." He pauses and just looks over the lake "She was." he looks back to Balin, a hint of sadness in his eyes that he seems to be trying to hide. At that I feel my annoyance at the man fade as I wonder what happened to his wife, strangers? Maybe that is why he is seemingly so hostile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Balin starts to apologise profusely.  
He is interrupted by Dwalin whispering loudly to Thorin.  
"Oh, come on, come on, enough with the niceties." Dwalin says impatiently.

"What's your hurry?" The bargeman asks

"What's it to you?" The impatient dwarf asks in reply.

"I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands."

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills." Balin replies

"Simple merchants, you say? One of you armed like she is expecting to go into a battle, a hobbit who carries an elvish dagger and the rest of you who have no weapons or cargo. Which leads me to wonder why two of you have weapons and the rest of you have nothing" the man says unconvinced looking at all of us in turn and then at the state of the barrels.  
"We need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?" Thorin asks walking forward.

The man examines the various nicks in the wood from arrows that the casks had received during the fight with the orcs.

"I know where these barrels came from." he states

"What of it?" Thorin asks.

"I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well."  
"And dwarves and elves usually get along so well in any case?" I ask sarcastically.  
He gives me a look and tilts his head a little as he nods.  
"You have a point. Nevertheless, no one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He will see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil."

Bard boards his barge and tosses a rope to Balin.

"Offer him more." I look at Thorin who speaks quietly to Balin as the man looks at him.

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen."

"Aye. But for that, you will need a smuggler." he says as he

"For which we will pay double."  
I have a small coin pouch in one of my pockets and pull it out "We can also pay up front" I say and throw it to the man who catches it with ease. He squeezes the pouch, checking the contents as he looks at Balin suspiciously. After a short moment of thinking he looks at Thorin.  
"I will help you..." He says nodding.  
Thorin and the dwarves start to board the barge and stand at the bow as the bargeman pushes away from the small stone dock.

Out on the open lake it is very foggy, and the air is still and cold. The barge pushes aside small ice floes as the bargeman paddles over the lake.  
I'm just sitting on the floor of the barge leaning against the side and I realise I have Ori's slingshot and Gloin's photoframe in my pocket, I've been too busy daydreaming while sitting here that I hadn't realised I could feel them. I stand up and return the items. Gloin is very appreciative that I have recovered his family sketches, and thankful that the images aren't damaged from the water. Surprisingly no water got into my inside pocket.

I decide to go and talk to the Bargeman, I do not want to keep calling him 'bargeman' or 'man'. I stand near him and ask his name.  
He looks at me unsure before replying "Bard"  
"Bard, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Chase" I say politely. "Tell me a little bit about yourself?" I ask  
"I do not make a habit of talking about myself to dwarves I have only just met, or anyone for that matter." he replies looking ahead.  
"What harm will it do, really? And I'm half elf, and you haven't only just met me, we met a good ten minutes, at least, ago"  
"Yes, and if I remember rightly you tried to shoot me"  
"Well you were threatening my companions, so call us even" I say smiling a little and giving him a look, he smiles a little and nods.  
"very well, what would you like to know?"  
"Your children, what are their names?" I ask being careful of the subjects I pick.  
"My son, Bain, the eldest. My middle daughter Sigrid, and my youngest daughter, Tilda"  
"You're a bargeman, have you always been such?"  
"I used to be captain of a company of town archers, until the Master and I had a disagreement, we have not been on very good terms since" he says  
"So if you were caught doing this then it may cause more trouble for you... Thank you... For helping us"  
"Hold on" he says simply before suddenly turning, I hold on quickly so I don't fall overboard. "Watch out!" I look ahead and see large stone formations appear out of the fog.  
Bard expertly manoeuvres the barge between the rock formations, which look like ancient ruins.

"What are you trying to do, drown us?" Thorin asks in his usual grumpy manner towards strangers.  
"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here." Bard replies.

I look towards the front of the barge and see a bit of light through the fog off to my left, I look and see the silhouette of The Lonely Mountain. As I see it I feel as though a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Sixty years dreaming of home, of nightmares after the dragon attacked, and to finally see it again, words cannot describe how I am feeling. The relief is almost like being in a daze, that's the only way I can explain it. I quickly compose myself and walk over to the company, next to Bilbo, still looking at the mountain.  
"Chase? Are you alright?" Bilbo asks. I look at him unsure why he's asking until I feel the cold of the fog on my face and a tear running down my cheek. I wipe it away quickly and nod and smile at Bilbo.

I hear Bard move off the rudder and jump down off the steering platform and walk over to us.  
"The money, quick" Bard says. I look at the water as we float along.

"We'll pay you when we get our provisions, but not before." Thorin states  
"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead." Bard says gaining mine and Bilbo's attention.  
We all turn and look ahead where we can just make out LakeTown through the fog and a guard dock just out from the town.  
Balin hands the money to Bard "Quick, into the barrels"  
"What?" I ask suddenly  
"Just get into the barrels, quickly, we do not have time" He says urgently. I was hoping I would never have to get inside a barrel ever again, to be honest.  
Thorin gives Bard an unfriendly look before everyone starts climbing into the barrels. I grumble and quickly climb in as Bard head's back to the rudder. "Keep your heads down and stay quiet."

The barge is stopped at the dock and Bard hops off and speaks to a man. Meanwhile, we are all waiting uncomfortably, quietly in the barrels. Dwalin, getting impatient, asks what Bard is doing.  
"He's talking to someone." Bilbo replies "And he's...pointing right at us! Now they're shaking hands."

"What?" Thorin says in disbelief.  
"The villain! He's selling us out." Dwallin accuses.  
"Let's not jump to conclusions. This could be how he usually greets the dock workers?" I suggest.  
I then hear metal, like chains, maybe? And footsteps. The sound is getting closer. Suddenly fish start pouring into the barrel, the smell of raw fish filling my nostrils. I put my head down and create a little air pocket for myself to breath. It feels like forever goes by I've been trying not to concentrate on the smell of fish and the slimy scales surrounding me but I'm brought to my senses when I hear raised voices Bard sounds like he's in a bit of bother with someone.

"Empty the barrels over the side." at that I start to worry a little, this could go very badly for us and Bard very quickly.  
"You heard him. Into the canal. Come on, get a move on." a male voice orders.  
The barrel I am in moves and is tipped to the side slightly and the fish start falling out, into the water.  
"Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce." Bard says.

"That's not my problem." Comes another voice.  
"And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake, when the rioting starts, will it be your problem then?"  
"Stop."  
I sigh quietly, relieved as the barrels get stood upright and we're not at risk of being disovered.

"Ever the people's champion, eh, Bard? Protector of the common folk? You might have their favour now, bargeman, but it won't last." I am really starting to hate the person this voice belongs to. He sounds so self rightious.

"Raise the gate!"

"The Master has his eye on you; you'd do well to remember. We know where you live." The voice says after a short silence.  
"It's a small town, Alfrid; everyone knows where everyone lives." Alfrid? I hope I never have to hear this man speak again.

I hear a barrel fall over and a dwarf sputtering as the fish fall all over the place. Another barrell falls and then Dwalin, being ever so polite bursts out of the barrel "Get your hands off me." I hear him say to the bargeman. I start to climb out fo the barrel at the same time as everyone else. "I think I officially hate fish..." I say more to myself as I try to figure out a way of getting out of the barrel while maintaining what little dignity I have left after all this. I think my little predicament was noticed because Thorin comes over and helps me out of the barrel. He carefully lifts me up,causing me to have to put my hands on his shoulders. My foot clips the ring of the cask as he gently puts me down on the barge. He keeps his hands on my waist and we stare at each other for a moment before I stutter out a thank you and he lets me go, nodding, I look away unsure what to make of what just happened. Neither of us looking at each other in the eye, and not saying anything.

I notice Bard talking to a dock worker. "You didn't see them, they were never here. The fish you can have for nothing."

Bard starts to walk down the canal side path "Stay close" he says and we all start to follow, I am actually quite thankful since it cuts through the awkwardness. He peers around the corner which has a lot of people, this looks like it should be a market, but there are not many stalls open or people here, times must really be hard here.  
"Follow me." Bard says and walks straight through the crowd

"What is this place?" Bilbo asks looking quite dauned by the sight.  
"This Master Baggins, is the world of men" Thorin says as he passes Bilbo and follows Bard.  
"Keep your heads down, keep moving. Quickly now" Bard says directing us towards a building. Avoiding guards.  
"Halt!" A guard shouts causing everyone to look at him then to us. "Oi!"  
"Come on, Move!" Thorin says, the dwarves start following Thorin. Bilbo standing there looking at the guard.  
"In the name of The Master of Lake Town I said halt!" the guard shouts over as he walks towards us.  
I grab Bilbo my the shoulder and pull him until he's in front of me, following the dwarves.  
"Stop him!"  
"Oi, come here" another guard says as he comes to see what all the commotion is.  
Thorin stops holding everyone up, bumping into each other "Get back!"  
We all turn around and see another guard coming  
Dori hits one of the guards with a broom handle causing the man to fall backwards over Bombur who is on all fours behind the guard. Dori trips another guard who falls face first into a beam. Balin and Thorin deal with another as Fili and Kili trip a fourth guard, who  
Ori hits the guard who fell over bombur, knocking him out.  
Nori knocks out the one Fili and Kili tripped  
And Dwalin knocks out one of the others. Soon the guards have all been knocked out.  
"Hide" Bard says to us as another group of guards comes to see what all the fuss is about.  
"What's going on here?" From what I can see he must be the captain of the guards? Just an asumption though.  
Bilbo and I hide behind a few crates.  
"Stay where you are, nobody leaves"

Bard walks down the allyway. "Bragga," he says rather cheerfully "Surrey" he says greeting another guard.  
"You. What are you up to, Bard?"  
"Me? Nothing" Bard replies. One of the guards start to come around and one of the townsfolk drop a plant pot on his head. I look at her amused and she looks at me grinning a little as she puts another plant pot down as another woman puts a crate of fishing nets down, to hide the knocked out guards as this captain looks to see what the noise was.  
"Hey Bragga, your wife would look lovely in this" Bard says, I peek around the side to see what Bard is talking about and I put my hand over my mouth to contain a chuckle.  
"What do you know of my wife?" The captain asks in a quiet tone, seemingly feeling all authority has slipped away from his grasp,.  
"I know her as well as any man in this town" he says shrugging slightly.  
This Bragge grabs the clothing item off Bard and dumps it back where Bard must have gotten it from and storms off, his guards following him. He then looks relieved and head back towards us.

"Come on" he says leading us down the back allies "Stay close"  
"Da! Our house. It's being watched." A young lad says coming up to Bard. That must be Bain, he's got his fathers baring, that's for sure.

Bard looks at Thorin as he thinks of what to do.  
"Here is what you're going to do, you're going to follow us under the walkway, when we get to the house Bain here will let you know when to come in, he'll knock three times" Bard says.

We do as planned, swimming below the wooden walkway following Bard and Bain until we get to the base of the house where there is only one gap to get up.  
"Is that a, is that a toilet?" I hear Bofur ask looking around in disbelief  
"I don't believe it, we're climbing through a toilet?" and I thought fish crammed barrels was bad...  
"Be quiet" Thorin says waiting for the signal.

We hear the knock and Dwalin climbs through first.  
"If you speak of this to anyone, I'll rip your arms off." Dwalin says to, presumably, Bain.  
Dwalin raises the seat and begins to pull himself out of the toilet.  
"Get off."  
"Up there."

Bain points up the stairs, and Dwalin goes up. I follow Dwalin and Bilbo follows me. Bilbo pokes his head up through the toilet, looking flabbergasted, and Bain helps him out. We all go upstairs to where Bard's two daughters look confused. The rest of the dwarves follow and head upstairs.]

"Da...why are there dwarves climbing out of our toilet?" his eldest asks  
"Will they bring us luck?"

I walk over to Bard as I look around. "This is a cosy little place you have got here" I say smiling  
"Chase these are my daughters" he introduces as I turn around and see them.  
"You don't look like what I've heard about female dwarves, where's your beard?" Tilda asks looking at me confused  
"Tilda" Sigrid says in a scolding manner to her sister she looks at me and appologises while handing out blankets.  
"It's quite alright" I say smiling, I look at tilda "Well, Tilda, you see I'm not actually a dwarf" I say  
"You're not?" She asks interested  
"I'm only half dwarf"  
"If you're only half dwarf what else are you?" she asks quizzically  
"I'm half elf, see" I say showing her my slightly pointed ears.  
"Da, can we keep them?" she asks smiling, looking around at her father.  
I chuckle and look at Bard, he's smiling amused.

.::.

I hope you like this chapter, and for Silvern Shine I have added a bit of Thorin/Chase, without changing their characters too much, I hope you liked it, even though it was just a little bit, for now. More will come in later chapters, that I promise.

Thank you to my reviewers, your comments have given me a much needed boost to write, it's always nice to hear that people enjoy what you have spent time on. To my readers; Sorry for my slow updates a lot of the time I keep getting distracted with 3D work, I'm trying to create a 3D dragon, and I may also try to create Smaug, so yeah, 3D work is taking up a lot of my time.


	26. Homeward Bound

I shiver a little and pull the blanket around me a little more, the cold is bearable but I would like to not be cold as soon as possible. Some of our clothing items are in front of the fire drying from our little swim in the lake so that we were not seen by any more guards, of the spies that Bain mentioned.

"It may not be the best fit, but they'll keep you warm." Bard says as Sigrid passes out spare clothes and more blankets.

Bilbo thanks her when he receives one. I look over to him and notice that he's shivering. I look down at myself holding the blanket around myself and since I'm not too cold I take it off and put the warm blanket around Bilbo's back and shoulders. He looks at me surprised before starting to protest.  
"No. I-" I shake my head before he can finish what he's starting to say.  
"You're shivering. And I don't feel the cold very much, it's a dwarf thing" I say softly smiling.  
Bard is stirring a stew that Sigrid had put on for us at her fathers request. After she hands out all the clothes and blankets she goes into the kitchen and gets bowls and spoons ready for when the food is cooked.

It's not long before it is cooked and she starts handing out bowls. Bilbo and I thank her ash she hands us a bowl and some bread, Bilbo tucks right in, grateful for something hot in his stomach. I can't help but look around at them and remember what Bard has said to Alfrid that food is scarce. They are sharing what little they have with us, Bard may have been reluctant to help at first but he is showing us every kindness he can.

We quietly eat our bread and stew and when few have finished Sigrid and Bard go around starting to collect the bowls. I stand up and take Bilbo's empty bowl and a few others closer to me. And follow Sigrid and Bard to the kitchen sink.  
"Allow me? You've done more than enough for us, at least let me do one thing in return" I say to Sigrid, she looks at her father and he looks at me for a moment before nodding to his daughter. I nod at Bard "Thank you for all the help. You didn't have to do all this for us, yet you are." I say as I start to wash the bowls.  
He looks away a little for a moment "My wife used to say that if you carry out random acts of kindness one day someone might do the same for you, but even if they don't you were still kind enough to think of others before yourself and that makes you a better person" he says softly, now looking back to me and smiling a little. I can't help but just look at him thoughtfully. Eventually I respond.  
"No one can doubt that you are a good man, a far better man than the one who is in charge of this town, If that Alfrid is anything to go by that is."  
He chuckles a little. "As far as Alfrid and The Master go you have gotten that right " I finish up the dishes and dry them. I ask where to put them and Bard opens a cupboard and takes the dishes off me

"A Dwarvish Wind-Lance." I hear Thorin say from in the other room. I only heard because of my elvish hearing, it was said quite quietly. I walk into the other room curiously to see Thorin looking out of the window which is open a jar, as soon as I look I can also see it. Bilbo, who is sipping a hot drink from a wooden mug, looks out of the window also.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Bilbo says because of the expression on Thorin's face, which I only see as I move closer to them.  
"He has. The last time we saw such a weapon, a city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came."  
Thorin looks away remembering the day as clear as if it was yesterday. "The day that Smaug destroyed Dale. Girion, the Lord of the city, rallied his bowman to fire upon the beast." I hear Bard enter the room from the kitchen "But a dragon's hide is tough, tougher than the strongest armor. Only a black arrow, fired from a wind-lance, could have pierced the dragon's hide, and few of those arrows were ever made. His store was running low when Girion made his last stand."

"Had the aim of Men been true that day, much would have been different." Thorin says. This comment irritates me a little, he blames everyone but dwarves for what happened at Erebor. But also how can he not? Elves didn't help, men couldn't kill the dragon, so Erebor was lost. Men and Dwarves died. But hatreds held for so long often fester.

"You speak as if you were there." Bard says noting the anger in his voice  
"All dwarves know the tale." Thorin replies simply  
"Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon. He loosened a scale under the left wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast." Bain says very defensively then looks to his father. Bard doesn't react.

"Ha ha ha! That's a fairy story, lad. Nothing more." Dwalin says

"You took our money. Where are the weapons?" Thorin asks as he walks towards Bard.  
"Wait here." Bard says before leaving the main living area.

I walk over to Bain as Fili and Kili move towards Thorin.  
"Bain, this, tell me about this scale?" I ask as we walk away from the group of dwarves.  
"Why? You won't believe me, none of the others do I saw it in the looks on their faces, but I know what I know. The others just see me as a boy with my head in the clouds" he replies  
"Do you think I would be asking you about it if I thought that?" He looks at me for a moment before looking towards where his father went.  
"My father doesn't want me to talk about it, but. In the stories. Just before Girion died while trying to kill the dragon he shot a black arrow at the dragon's chest removing a scale. If he had been able to fire one more shot he would have killed it. I know it" I nod and look away in thought, if this story is true, maybe we have a chance to kill the dragon, not just to retrieve the Arkenstone. I hear raised voices back in the other room and I hear Gloin's voice first "We paid you for weapons. Iron-forged swords and axes!"  
"It's a joke!" I then here Bofur say. I turn around and walk back into the other room and I see them all looking at makeshift weapons distastefully.

"You won't find better outside the city armoury. All iron-forged weapons are held there under lock and key." Bard states to the disorderly bunch in front of him. I notice Bilbo sitting off to one side and go and sit next to him.  
"Chase, where have you been?" He asks surprised  
"I was having a word with Bard's son about this loose scale story, it's one I have never heard before. If it's true, we may be able to kill the dragon and regain Erebor, hopefully without waking him up."

I look back to the company as Balin tries to reason with Thorin.

"Why not take what's been offered and go? I've made do with less; so have you. I say we leave now."

"You're not going anywhere." Bard states firmly, his offer of help was rejected rudely and there are spies watching his house so he's looking out for his family.

"What did you say!?" Dwalin says striding over to him.

"There's spies watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in the town. You must wait till nightfall." I forgot the others probably wouldn't have heard that about the spies when Bain mentioned it. I only heard because I have better hearing than the average dwarf.

The company settle down after hearing about the spies and Bard wraps up the weapons and takes them back to where he got them.  
I cross my arms on the table and flop my head down. I hope we haven't gotten Bard into trouble, and knowing how stubborn Thorin is I hope he doesn't think of something that could get Bard into trouble. Being in the company has just given me more to worry and think about. When I was on my own I never had to look out for anyone other than Fealof and myself. If I could go back to the start of this journey I wouldn't change any of it. Well, maybe a few things, but who wouldn't if they could. I chuckle to myself and sit up. Bilbo looks at me amused but questioningly.  
"What's so funny?" he asks smiling  
"I'm just thinking back to when this quest started and how different we all were. Now look at us" I say smiling  
"Freezing cold and soaked while out on a quest compared to warm and cosy with book about someone doing the same kind of thing?" he jests  
I laugh a little "Yes, exactly that. Who would have known how different we would have been?" I say softly. I see Bard with the corner of my eye, causing me to look towards him.  
"I agree, It's hard to think of myself as the same Hobbit any more." he says thoughtfully.  
"Aye. I concur" I say nodding and looking back to Bilbo smiling softly. We sit there quietly and I find myself looking over at Thorin not really concentrating. I realise he's looking at me too and I look away slowly, but I glance back and he has looked away.  
"What happened between you two?" Bilbo asks. I look at him surprised and he looks at Thorin. "Between you and Thorin" he says looking back to me "It seems like you were close, but then... Something happened" he says quizzically.  
I nod. "Yeah, you could say that..." I say quietly. He must notice that I do not really want to talk about it right now because he leaves it at that.

"I'm going to go and find out what we're going to do, it looks like they have an idea" The Hobbit says standing up and walking over to an unsure looking Bailn who is standing with Thorin and Dwalin who have just called Fili and Kili over to them.

I sit there following the wood patterns in the table with my finger. I don't register someone sitting next to me until they speak.  
"You look deep in thought, what is bothering you?"  
I jump as I hear Thorin's voice. I look at him surprised and breath out.  
"Forgive me, I did not mean to startle you."

"It's not a problem, what are we doing, I'm guessing there's a plan?" I say as I regain my composure.  
"There is a plan but I would rather discuss what is on your mind first" he says.  
I look around the room feeling a little bit awkward and I notice it's actually quite dull and a few candles have been lit, I must have been daydreaming for a few hours at least, which surprises me, but of what I don't recall. I finally look back to him but I can't help but keep looking elsewhere. We have not spoken properly for years, I wouldn't even know how to start. We've been being civil but we've not really had much opportunity to talk. So I start with the first feeling that I register. Disbelief.

"Just being this close to the mountain again after so long, it doesn't feel real, it's like one of the dreams I used to have, but after a while those dreams of home stopped, and all thoughts of returning faded into all but an ember. But always longing for somewhere to call my home again but never finding anywhere. So I became a tavern crawler, I've drank in probably all taverns all over the map" I chuckle a little "I used to be happy with that thought, the summit of my achievements." I say smiling, but my smile soon fades as I get serious "But when Gandalf came to me about coming on a quest to try and reclaim Erebor, a quest that could kill me or where I get to see home again, I couldn't refuse, how could I pass up the opportunity to return? Whether we were to fail or not, whether we do succeed, or die trying, at least either way there will be no more longing for a home. Many times I thought about leaving, sometimes I almost did, but something always stopped me from going through with it. Something other than my promise to Bilbo" I am able to look at him without looking away. He's looking at me listening intently to every word I say "I think the best way to explain it is: If I gave up on this I would never forgive myself, if I didn't even start this journey then it feels as though the embers will just go out and I would be a hollow shell. Just a wandering drunk with no purpose." I say quietly "But now we're this close" I start to raise my voice a little "That was the spark needed to get the fire burning again. We will retake" I say the last part mostly to myself as I look away towards the fire

"I can see that this has been on your mind for a long time..." he goes quiet for a moment. "Chase, you have no idea how much I regret what I did to you and your parents-" He starts  
"Thorin... I forgave you a long time ago, believe it or not. You had your reasons. We can't change the past, we can't see the future, but we can decide what to do in the present. You have to let that go." I say quietly still looking at the fire.  
"And What if I can not?" He asks causing me to look at him  
There's nothing else to say so we just stare at each other, I don't know if I am imagining it or not but he seems to be leaning closer slowly.  
"Thorin." Dwalin says suddenly as he turns the corner from the main doorway causing us to look at him. "We should go" he states looking between us for a moment before he speaks.  
"Go?" I ask looking between the two of them.  
"I will explain on the way." he says to me as he stands up "Come on" he says to everyone who immediately stand up and follow unquestionably.  
"Wait, where are you going? You can't go" Bain says to try and stop the stubborn dwarves. I stop in front of him and look at him apologetically.  
"Whatever they are going to do this will not come back to cause problems for you, your sisters and your father, I promise" I state before following after the dwarves.

.::.

Firstly sorry for the long wait for an update, my internet stopped working when I was going to update. The last part of this chapter was quite difficult for me to write, I was really unsure how to do it, so I hope it's alright, I'm sorry if it's not up to my usually standards, I mean I know it's shorter than my last few chapters.  
I've also been working on a future movie script (Unofficially) for Dragonheart 4, I recently watched the third one and I was very disappointed, any of you guys watched the original or the second Dragonheart?  
But I have also been working on my 3D Smaug, if anyone wants to check it out it's on this page: /RyderCreations  
And do I have any Supernatural fans reading this story? I'm also creating a 3D 67 Impala for a SPN fan fiction I will possibly be writing in the future.  
If you want to keep updated on what I'm doing then my Facebook page is the best place to be. It's got all the stories I'm considering writing and updates on my stories, including polls that I may put up for your opinions on ideas and general story related posts, such as character images etc. Not many of those up at the moment really, if any. But at least check it out please? Just go to this link: /AshleysFanFictions  
I may even get Twitter, if I did that would anyone follow?


	27. The Dwarves of Erebor

I look for Bilbo and catch up to him. "I do not like this plan" he says as we're sneaking through the back-streets.  
"What 'is' the plan, I haven't been told yet" I ask in a whisper.  
"We're 'borrowing' weapons from the city armoury" he says with emphasis  
"What?" I ask raising my voice a little "We're stealing weapons?" Since we're at the back of the group, a little further behind the dwarves no one can hear my surprise other than Bilbo.

We're all now stopped just around the corner from the armoury waiting for guards to pass and I quietly make my way over to Thorin  
"As soon as we have the weapons, we make straight for the mountain. Go, go, go!" Thoris says to some of the dwarves  
Nori passes Thorin and turns around the corner.  
"Next."  
I get to Thorin who has just sent Bilbo around the corner.  
"Thorin, I am not very comfortable with this plan. Stealing from these people, is that what we've been reduced to?" I ask as I look around the corner to see the pyramid of dwarves and Bilbo climbing through a window  
"What else would you have us do?" he asks motioning for Fili and Kili to go next.  
I would suggest asking for help, but he would not even consider it so I simply nod.  
"Stay here and keep a look out with the others" he says nodding his head to the few dwarves who are not going into the armoury. I look back at the small group and Thorin follows the brothers.

I can hear a few slight clangs as we wait for them to return, the sounds are inaudible to human ears but then there is a terrible clanging noise, and we all look around hoping the sound wasn;t heard by anyone else, but the watchmen can be heard shouting and footsteps fast approching.

"Run!" Dori shouts and without a second thought we all start to run.  
But before we can get more than five steps away from the armoury we're surrounded by guards pointing pikes at us.

We get lead off by the guards towards the centre of the town, to the Master's house. People start to exit their houses and follow the guards to find out what is going on, soon it's like the whole town has found out.  
"I knew this was a terrible idea" I mumble to myself, shaking my head.  
Braga arranges all of the dwarves under guard in the town square before the doors of the mansion as guards open the large wooden doors. The Master storms out, still pulling on his coat.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"We caught 'em stealing weapons, sire." the captain of the guard responds

"Ah. Enemies of the state." The Master says.

"A desperate bunch of mercenaries if ever there was, sire." Alfrid adds.

"Hold your tongue. You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal; this is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!" Dwalin says as a matter of fact, proud to introduce him.  
Dwalin gestures at Thorin, and Thorin steps forward as he is introduced. The crowd murmurs in amazement.  
"We are the dwarves of Erebor." Thorin adds  
The crowd whispers in shock and awe as Thorin continues to speak  
"We have come to reclaim our homeland." The Master looks completely surprised, more so than the towns-folk. He steps forward looking aroung. "I remember this town and the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbour, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake! This was the centre of all trade in the North." The crowd cheer "I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!"  
I look around at all the people then back at Thorin, maybe I was wrong? Maybe I should have just suggested to ask for help?

The people cheer and clap, and the Master looks on, calculating as Thorin turns to face him. Suddenly, a voice calls out over the crowd, and Bard strides forward as the people move aside to let him through.  
"Death! That is what you will bring upon us." hearing Bard I turn around quickly "Dragon-fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast... It will destroy us all."

The people whisper anxiously as what Bard has just said. And now that I think about it, he's right, we started this journey with just one goal, to retake Erebor, we hadn't once thought about the consequences should we waken the Dragon and fail our quest.

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this; If we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain." The crowd start to cheer again. "You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!"

The people shout in excitement and they applaud. The Master looks on, smiling and nodding at this turn of events.

"Why should we take you at your word, ey?" Alfrid says suddenly. The crowd quieten as the conniving snake speaks. "We know nothing about you. Who here can vouch for your character?"

Theres a long moment of silence. I want to stand up for him, but Bard is right, if Smaug is awoken these people will pay the price for our mistake. But there's a chance that we won't wake the dragon, what if the beast is already dead? We're making asumptions about something that we do not know for certain. I open my mouth to speak just as I hear.  
"Me." I look to Bilbo, surprised, I'll admit, who raises a hand slightly as he looks at Alfrid as he speaks "I'll vouch for him. I have travelled far, with these dwarves, through great danger. And if Thorin Oakenshield gives his word, then he will keep it." I can't help but look at Bilbo with admiration. He looks around at us when he's finished speaking and I hug his slightly with one arm.

"All of you! Listen to me! You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?!" Bard speaks up, pleading with everyone to think this through.

The people quiet down and shake their heads sadly.

"Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?!"

"No!" The people shout

"And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain-king so riven by greed. He could not see beyond his own desire!" he says frustrated, looking directly at Thorin while he talks about his grandfather.

As Bard and Thorin stare at each other angrily, the crowd gets louder, but then the Master steps forth.

"Now, now, we must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame." Bard looks up at the Master who is now speaking "Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast!" he says pointing at Bard. I look at Bard who looks downtrodden.  
"It's true, sire. We all know the story: arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing its mark." Alfrid adds to the accusation.  
"You can't hold him responsible for something that happened over sixty years ago" I state angrily at the worm. Where I didn't automatically defend Thorin I jump to defend Bard, gaining some surprised looks from the company and a less than pleased look from Thorin. Bard looks a moment before looking to Thorin as he strides forward and speaks to Thorin.  
"You have no right, no right to enter that mountain!"  
"I have the only right." Thorin replies simply.  
Thorin turns and faces the Master of Lake Town, as he turns he looks at me with an undefinable expression on his face. I close my eyes for a moment and mentally curse, I have probably just ruined months of trust in one moment.  
"I speak to the Master of the men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?" Thorin asks as he climbs a few of the steps  
The people quietly watch in anticipation of his answer. "What say you?" He asks when the Master doesn't respond instantly.  
The Master thinks for several seconds, points his finger at Thorin.  
"I say unto you... Welcome! Welcome and thrice, welcome! King under the Mountain!"  
The Master opens his arms in welcome, and the crowd erupts in cheers. Bard looks on silently.  
Thorin climbs up a few steps and turns to face the audience; the people hug each other in excitement and joy. Thorin and Bard stare at each other.

I turn around and leave the crowd of people, and the dwarves, going to find a quiet part of town as the Master invited the company inside, no doubt to celebrate. I sit on a bridge dangling my feet over the side and leaning my head on my arm which is leaning on the bridge railing.

.::.

Right, I am very sorry about a long wait for an update and a very short chapter for this one, I've been rather busy and then too tired to do any work on a chapter, but I'm not busy now for a while so with any luck I'll be able to make up for this long wait with more chapters. Please tell me what you think, I would love to hear your feedback it's very appreciated and it helps me improve what I write. Especially if you let me know what you would like me to include, either in a review or personal message.

Thank you for reading, I hope you're enjoying reading as much as I am enjoying writing for you, I love hearing what you think.


	28. A Burden Lifted, A Past Laid To Rest

I walk around the town hearing people celebrating, I can hear the music coming from the Master's house and all the singing even from the very edge of town, albeit quite quiet, sometimes I hate my elven hearing. I sigh as I look at the mountain and lean against a post looking towards what was once my home. I sit down where I am standing and lean my back against the post unable to look away from the destination. We're almost home. We're so close. It's hard to believe... So long ago... Such a naive young girl I used to be, always longing for adventure, a life that wasn't boring, my mother used to always say to be careful what I wished for and my father used to always say 'Let the girl have her dreams'. I chuckle to myself a little at the fragment of memory, but it's instantly turned into a sad memory. I got my wish, but in the sixty years that I have had my adventurous life all I have wanted is my home, my family and my friends. My boring life which now was so perfect, the problems I once had are mere trivialities compared to what I have had to deal with. I kind of miss just waking up and wondering what outfit I should wear, and hearing my mother worry about me when she hasn't seen me for an entire day. I'm so lost in thought that I don't feel my tears running down my face.  
I hear footsteps coming towards me then heading in the opposite direction before the sound of someone tripping over a bucket. I turn my head quickly just in time to see Kili flailing his arms as he falls off the walkway and cause quite a large splash as he falls into the lake. I laugh a little, forgetting my thoughts and walking over to help him out of the water. I look down at him amused.  
"Fancied a late night swim did you?" I tease as I kneel down and hold onto a post and reach down, offering him my hand, he reaches and grabs my hand but the water on his hand causes him to loose grip straight away. As he reaches again I grab his sleeve causing him to grab my wrist brace, it's easier to pull him up. Once he's back on the walkway he straightens himself up.  
"There you are" he says as though nothing had happened. "We've been looking for you"  
"Where, the wine cellar?" I ask smiling, he's definitely been drinking, as no doubt the others have also.  
"Yes we did start there actually" he jests.  
"Why have you been looking for me?" I ask "You should be enjoying the festivities"  
"That's why we've been looking for you" Fili says coming out of no where, smiling and walking towards the two of us. "I see you've found her brother." He says drinking from a mug as he stops next to his brother.  
"Looks like I was the only one looking" Kili chuckles.  
"I've been looking" Fili says playfully defensively.  
"Where? At the bottom of your mug?" his brother asks  
Noticing Kili is soaked Fili raises and eyebrow "More likely than her being in the lake" he teases  
"Why were you both looking for me anyway?" I ask now really curious.  
"You owe us a drink for loosing a wager" Fili says  
"Oh I do, do I? What wager would that be?" I ask inclining my head a little to the side, confused.  
Fili and Kili just looks at each other grinning before looking back to me. I simply stare and wait for an answer, after a moment I realise they're not going to tell and I just give.  
"Okay, you get your drink. In the form of a game. You two still haven;t beaten me at drinking yet, and I doubt you ever will." I say smiling. I may as well have some fun while I can. We may be in the belly of a dragon soon enough, live while we can. They laugh and I get gabbed and pulled towards the masters house by the two brothers.  
The dwarves are singing and Nori has pulled Bilbo up onto the table and they're dancing. Bifur is also dancing in the middle of the room. Bofur is drinking and Bombur is just eating. I'm sitting just out of the way, in a corner, laughing and drinking from a glass of whiskey. I get tapped on my shoulder and turn to see Thorin.  
"A word" he says motioning with his head for me to follow. I finish my glass and put it down on a nearby table before following.  
"Is there a problem?" I ask once we're far enough away to talk without raising our voices.  
"I think this belongs to you" He says handing me a small, simple pouch. I look at it unsure what it is and take it from him. I look at my belt and check a couple of my pockets before handing it back to him.  
"No, it is not mine" I say. He doesn't take it back from me.  
"Open it" he says.  
"Open...? ...Okay..." I say and open the pouch, I can't see what's inside so I tip whatever is inside onto my other hand. An elvish locket and a couple of rings fall onto my hand. I hold my breath and feel myself starting to shake. I open the locket carefully, finding it a little difficult because my fingers feel numb from the surprise. As I open the silver oval I see the picture of my mother and father. I gasp and put my hand over my mouth with the hand I'm holding the pouch in. I blink and tears start rolling down my face.  
"This was my mothers." I say closing it and looking at the rings. One beautiful diamond and silver elvish ring and one gold and sapphire dwarvish ring. "These were my mothers and fathers wedding rings." I never thought I would see these ever again, they were sold to buy provisions for the journey to Rivendell sixty years ago. "How..?" I ask looking at him, feeling a lump in my throat making it hard to speak. "How came you by these..?" I ask. He just smiles and shakes his head, he's not going to tell me. "Thank you" I say feeling like a burden has been lifted from my shoulders. "I don't know how I will ever repay you."  
"I will think of something." He says smiling.  
I smile and wipe my tears away. "I think I am going to get some rest. Goodnight Thorin" I say softly. And start to walk towards a room I had been assigned for the night.  
He nods as I pass "Goodnight" as I am walking away I hear him say my name causing me to smile, but I don't turn around.

That night I had no trouble getting to sleep, and I went to sleep smiling. It was the best nights sleep I had had for over sixty years, no nightmares, not waking up almost every hour, a completely peaceful night despite the noise from down the hall. And for once, it wasn't the ale or the whiskey that got me to sleep.

.::.

Sorry that this one is short and that it has taken me a while to upload, I know I promised I'd upload a bit more but real life got in the way. Forgive me?

Please leave a review and/or a private message, I love hearing what you think.

I was actually going to do something completely different with this chapter but it didn't feel right, I hope you like how I have actually done it.


	29. The Last Light of Durin's Day

It's nearly dawn and I'm walking through the town towards Bard's house. I'm hoping he is going to be awake at this early hour. I sigh before I raise my hand and knock on the door. I hear movement inside and then the door opens.  
"Bard, I was wondering if I could have a word?" I ask. He thinks about it for a moment before letting me in.  
"I never got to thank you for yesterday...Thorin... Did not look very pleased about it though" He says now knowing his name.  
"He has not always been pleased with a lot of what I do, but it's nothing to worry about. I couldn't just stand there and let them blame you for something beyond your control, what happened wasn't your fault." I say remembering the day with crystal clarity. "If anyone is to blame it would be Thror, his love of gold attracted the dragon. Caused the death and eviction of thousands... But blaming people won't change things."  
"You were there" he says softly as he realises.  
I nod.  
"I'm older than I look" I chuckle a little, my comment seems to cause him to laugh a little also.  
"I should probably go, they are probably getting ready to go by now." I say as I notice the sunlight through the windows.  
"Chase, whatever you do... Don't waken that dragon" He says almost pleadingly. I don't know what to reply.  
"Just in case this does not go to plan, get your family and get out of town, Take as many people as will join you. If the dragon does not wake, or if the dragon is dead or we manage to kill it then I will personally inform you, if I am able. If the worst should happen... Please forgive me..." I say. Before he can reply I turn around and leave his house, heading back towards the Masters house. I'm not really concentrating on anything around me, my mind is too busy over thinking, but once I get back to the main street I notice there's no one around and I curse and listen. I hear people cheering in the distance and run towards the celebrating.

As I get closer to the sound of the people I see a large crowd along the sides of the main channel.  
"Out of the way! I'm late! Coming through!" I say pushing past a few people so that I can get to the boat.

I manage to get through the crowd and emerge in front of Thorin, Bilbo and Balin. I smile, a little out of breath, thankful I've made it in time.  
"Well that was good timing" Bilbo says amused "I was just wondering where you were". I lean over for a moment to catch my breath and as I lean over I notice Fili, Kili and Oin off to the side and Bilbo, no doubt noticing my confusion explains as I straighten up.  
"Thorin doesn't want Kili to slow us down, personally I think he is more worried about him hurting himself more. Oin said he is going to look after him and Fili won't leave his brother." he says to me, quietly.

I feel bad for them, knowing how much this meant to them and seeing how disappointed Kili looks it physically pains me. I look towards the mountain, is it going to be worth it? Thorin wants the gold, Bilbo wants to help even though at first it was just a job I don't know about the others... But all I want it to go home. But is what we want worth it if we wake the dragon and bring death and ruin on these people? Bilbo taps my arm to get my attention I look at him as he gets into boat and I follow.

The musicians of Laketown play their instruments as the Master climbs up to a raised platform. He waves, and the people cheer and applaud. The master begins speaking but I am too busy thinking about Kili to pay attention. All his life he has probably dreamed of the moment the dwarves return to Erebor, now his uncle won't even allow it because of his concerns.

The boat starts to move startling me back to the present. I look over to Kili who looks on miserably from the dock. I look away closing my eyes feeling sorry for the young dwarf as all the other dwarves in the boat smile, wave, and bow at the cheering people. Even Bilbo is greeting the crowd.

Once we're out in open water Thorin stands at the bow of the boat looking across the lake toward the Lonely Mountain. Nothing is said but the overwhelming feeling of being so close to the mountain is shared by all of us. You can tell just by looking at the expressions on everyone's faces. I look at the water and trail my fingertips through it and daydream to pass the time.  
It takes a good long to cross the lake and it's almost strange to be on solid ground again. Walking over the rocky, seemingly lifeless terrain has caused us to spread out a little bit. We have a five minute break every now and then before continuing on again now wanting to waste much time.

"So quiet" Bilbo says breaking the silence. Now that he mentions it, it is quite quiet, not surprising after all but now it's been mentioned it hard to un-hear.  
"It wasn't always like this. Once these slopes were lined with woodlands and the trees were filled with birdsong." Balin says walking over to stand next to Bilbo.  
"This was all a pine forest once, if you can believe it. Perhaps one day trees will grow here again"

"Relax Master Baggins. We have food we have tools and we're making good time" Thorin says. Then something catches his eye and he runs over to the edge of some rocks, and the rest of us follow, looking from the overlook at the once beautiful city of Dale.  
"What is this place?" Bilbo asks  
"It was once the city of Dale. Now it is a ruin. The desolation of Smaug." Balin says

"The sun will soon reach midday; let's find the hidden door into the mountain before it sets. This way!"  
"Wait...is this the overlook? Gandalf said to meet him here. On no account were we-" Bilbo starts, but he's interrupted by Thorin

"Do you see him? We have no time to wait upon the wizard. We're on our own." Thorin turns and walks away. "Come."

I too look at the city from the overlook. The last time I saw the city it was on fire and the stench of burning in the air as black smoke filled the sky. Seeing the aftermath and remembering what Bard has said... My surety of this quest is even more conflicted now...

I get called by Bilbo and when I look around we realise the others have started walking again. I jog to catch up with the Hobbit.

Once we get roughly to the point on the map Thorin looks around unsure if we're in the right place.  
"The door should be around here somewhere, everyone, spread out, start looking" Thorin says. Immediately everyone spreads out and starts scouring for the secret door.  
We look around not really knowing what to look for, all we know is it's a secret door.

"Anything?" Thorin asks after a while, unsuccessful.  
"Nothing!" Dwalin replies,

I jog over to Thorin "Are you sure we're in the right location? It could be anywhere around here, how are we supposed to recognise a secret door none of us have ever seen before?" I ask  
"If the map is true, the hidden door lies directly above us." he says looking at the map.  
"Up here!" Bilbo shouts. Thorin looks before grabbing his sword out of the ground and everyone runs towards where he shouted from. As we get closer behind a large section of the mountain, which we previously couldn't see, a large dwarven warrior is carved into the mountain.  
"You have keen eyes, Master Baggins." Thorin says relieved and heads towards the base of it. Thorin inclines his head for Bilbo to start climbing first and then he follows, as do the rest of us. The steps are large and we have to climb onto each. Thorin helps Bilbo before climbing up and making it look easy. Then when I try to climb I find out it's not as easy as he made it look. He laughs at me a little before helping me up. I blush and thank him as I turn around to hide my no doubt obvious red face, and I straighten myself out before helping Balin who is behind me. Offering him my hand to help him up. He gives me an amused look, smiling and looking at me for a moment before looking at Thorin before turning around to help Dwalin and Gloin help Bombur up. It's the same until we're all the way to the top where there is a little ledge. Thorin jumps down onto the ledge quickly

"This must be it. The hidden door." Thorin says looking at a wall. He turns around looking at all of us who are standing looking at him. "Let all those who doubted us rue this day!" He says holding up his key. We all cheer and start to gather on the ledge.  
"Right. We have our key, which means that somewhere, there is a keyhole." Dwalin says walking over to the wall as he looks for said keyhole. He begins exploring the walls of the with his fingers, looking for a keyhole. Thorin walks to the edge of the ledge looking out at the setting sun.

"The last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole." Thorin says as Dwalin looks.

As the sun continues to set with still no sign of a keyhole Thorin starts to worry and inclines his head for Nori to go and help Dwalin. "Nori."

Nori, who is known as a bit of a thief, runs to the wall and begins tapping it in different places with a spoon while holding his ear to a cup held against the wall. Listening for any hollow spots where the mechanisms for the keyhole would be. While, Dwalin, getting increasingly annoyed at not being able to find the keyhole as we are running out of light, strains and pushes against the wall. I look to the sun and back to the wall, this can't be right, I feel myself beginning to panic, we can't have come all this way for nothing, we can't have.

"We're losing the light." Thorin states.  
"Come on!" Dwalin says now kicking the wall.

"Be quiet! I can't hear when you're thumping." Nori complains just as annoyed

"I can't find it...it's not here! It's not here." Dwalin says, panicked  
As the sun gets is almost setting behind smaller mountains in the distance, Thorin frantically gestures to the other dwarves.  
"Break it down!"  
Dwalin, Gloin, and Bifur used their weapons on the stone wall, only resulting in shattering their weapons.  
"Come on!"

"It's no good! The door's sealed. It can't be opened by force. Powerful magic on it." Balin states

They cease their efforts with their destroyed weapons and drop the now useless handles on the floor in frustrated disappointment  
"No!" Thorin says sounding close to deafeat as he walks forward and re-examines the map.  
"The last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole. That's what it says." he looks around at the company who all look just as downhearted and defeated as he does.  
"What did we miss?"  
Thorin walks up to Balin and repeats his question, hoping his friend has an answer.  
"What did we miss... Balin?"  
"We've lost the light. There's no more to be done. We had but one chance."  
The dwarves bow their heads regretfully and turn back toward the stairs.  
"Come away lads. It's...it's over." Balin says as he walks.  
"No... No..." I say in disbelief, "Stop..." I say looking around at the others.  
"Wait a minute!" Bilbo says looking around at the other dwarves.  
"We've come this far..." I look at the Hobbit unsure what to do.  
"Where are they going? You can't give up now!" Bilbo says not wanting them to give up when they have come so far.  
I sit down and look at the floor but I hear a clang causing me to look up and see Thorin who has just dropped his key.  
"Thorin..." He says as he walks past the hobbit, forcing the map onto the Hobbit "you can't give up now."  
Bilbo looks at me and I shake my head and look back to the ground. Maybe this is for the best.  
"Stand by the grey stone..." Bilbo says after a while causing me to look at him  
He goes and stands by the grey wall.  
"Bilbo... It's hopeless..." I say looking at him feeling physically and emotionally drained.  
"When the thrush knocks..." He continues as if I had not said anything.  
He looks around as if looking for something.  
I sigh and just watch the Hobbit.  
"The setting sun...and the last light of Durin's Day will shine. Hmm. The last light. Last light…"  
As a thought hits me I stand up  
"Say that again?" I ask suddenly, walking over to him and looking at the map.  
_"Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light will shine on Durin's Day will shine upon the key-hole" he says again. I look at the map and then I hear a tapping noise._  
I look up and look around for the source of the noise and see a thrush hitting a snail against the grey wall. Just then, the moonlight hits the wall.  
As the thrush flies away, Bilbo laughs with relief and delight and points at the wall.  
"The last light!" Bilbo says.  
"It's not the sun..." I say looking at him.  
Bilbo gasps as he looks at the wall, I look and see why and I see the keyhole as he yells for the dwarves.  
"The keyhole! Come back! Come back! It's the light of the moon, the last moon of autumn! Ha ha ha!"  
I laugh and hug him happily. "Bilbo you've done it, you've figured it out!"  
He laughs. "The key!" he says before pulling away quickly and we both start looking around for it.  
"Where's the- Where's the key? Where's the- it was here…but it was here, it was here! It was just…"

He says as he looks frantically. His foot hits it and it goes flying. I grab my knife after a panicked pause and after a moment of judgement I throw it. We both hold our breath as the key gets to the edge. Just before it falls off the side of the mountain, a boot steps on the string at the same time as my dagger lodges in a small crevice and the string hooks onto the handle, I look at the person who stood on it to see that it's Thorin, looking quite surprised, either that he was almost stabbed in the foot, or that the key almost went off the edge, but the answer is probably quite obvious. Bilbo sighs in relief and I let out a breath that I hadn't realised I had held. Thorin slowly reaches down and picks up the key, then examines it. The other dwarves step up beside him. They all look relieved.

Thorin walks over to the door and slowly unlocks it. The mechanisms can be heard moving inside and Thorin pushes against the rock hard, opening the door into narrow hallways. We are all gathered behind Thorin as we look over his shoulders at the halls of our home.  
"Erebor." Thorin says as if he can not believe his eyes  
"Thorin…" Balin says as he steps up besides him, choking up as he speaks. Thorin rests his hand on Balin's shoulder before entering the mountain.  
"I know these walls…these walls, this stone. You remember it, Balin? Chambers filled with golden light."

As he says this, Thorin runs his hands over the walls, lost in memory, as Balin steps into the tunnel.  
"I remember."

Nori points at a carving in the wall above the door; Gloin look up to it as Bilbo motions for me to walk in before following me. I stand next to Balin and look at what they are looking at. It's of the throne of Erebor, with the Arkenstone above it, sending out rays of light in all directions. And an inscription carved above and below.

"Herein lies the seventh kingdom of Durin's Folk. May the heart of the mountain unite all dwarves in defence of this home." Gloin reads the inscription on the carving.  
As Bilbo looks at it Balin Explains what the carving is about.  
"The throne of the king."

"Oh. And what's that above it?" he asks curiously  
"The Arkenstone." Balin replies  
"Arkenstone….And what's that?"  
"That, Master Burglar, is why you are here." Thorin says causing us to look at him for a moment before looking back to the Hobbit.  
"Bilbo, come" Balin says and starts to walk down the tunnel. Bilbo following close behind him.


	30. The Prophecy of Durin's Folk

We sit and stand around in silence waiting for Bilbo to return with the Arkenstone. I don't like the fact that he is in there on his own with a dragon, I just hope beyond hope that he's going to be alright and that the Smaug does not awaken. He's been in the mountain a long time, he has to search an entire gold hoard for one white gem. It's not an easy task, despite how it sounds.

It's been a long time since Bilbo went to look for the Arkenstone and he is still not back. Suddenly there's a tremor reverberating through the mountain and the ground and a loud rumbling follows it that can no doubt be heard if not felt from Lake-Town. I stand up and look towards the doorway and others stand up too.  
"Was that an earthquake?" Dori asks hoping it wasn't what it was.

"That, my lad...was a dragon." Balin states, I look over to Balin worried for Bilbo.  
Thorin looks worried.  
We all gather around the door hoping that Bilbo will come out at any moment.  
"We have got to go in there, we can't just stand around and do nothing" I say looking directly at Thorin who is the only one looking away.  
"No, we stay here" Thorin says without looking around.  
"What about Bilbo?" Ori asks  
"Give him more time." Thorin replies stubbornly.  
"Time to do what? To be killed?" Balin asks  
Thorin turns around to look at Balin who has moved closer to him  
"You're afraid." Thorin accuses.  
Balin pauses for a moment at Thorin's change in attitude.  
"Yes, I'm afraid. I fear for you. A sickness lies upon that treasure hoard, a sickness that drove your grandfather mad."

"I am not my grandfather." he says staring off into the night, the large stone statue, which is actually a statue of his grandfather, directly behind him.

"You're not yourself. The Thorin I know would not hesitate to go in there-" Balin starts.  
"I will not risk this quest for the life of one burglar."

Balin looks at Thorin disgustedly.

"Bilbo. His name is Bilbo."

There's more rumbling and this time more that one tremor followed by the distinct sound of a dragon's roar.

I wait for a moment to see what he decides but he seems set on his decision.  
"I've waited enough. Bilbo would risk his life for you without a second thought, he has proved that. Anyone here would risk their lives for you. Yet still you would risk his life for the sake of a quest. It makes someone wonder whether you would do the same for us" I say irritated by his stubbornness "Have you no honour?" I say simply as I turn around and head into the tunnel. As I turn I notice that he turns to look at me.

I enter the tunnel there's a few tunnels off to the sides and I turn down one of them, once I get to the end I hear my name being called by Thorin. I turn around and simply say his name, confused.  
"You're going the wrong way" he says before running down the main tunnel. I jog back to where he was and see the rest of the dwarves running past in the same direction. I assume Balin probably had another word with him. I follow the dwarves who are following Thorin. I've never been in this part of Erebor. I was usually in Dale or at home. Whenever I wasn't in Dale I would just be in the upper levels of Erebor. Never this far down..

We all exit the tunnel where Thorin and Bilbo are and when we look around we see there is a sea of gold. And the dragon. Smaug looks at us and roars before rushing at us; his chest and neck glow orange. As soon as I see the dragon I curse in kuzdul and the other dwarves yell.

"You will burn!"

We all turn around and jump off the stairwell. We roll down a pile of coins and run through a doorway, just missing out on being turned into ash.  
"Come on, Bilbo!" Dori says as they both run through the tunnel, everyone else following.

Thorin, the last through the tunnel, just gets caught in yet more fire. He rolls on the floor but dragon fire won't go out that easily. As he rolls he takes his coat off and stands up in one movement.  
"Come on." Thorin says as he starts to walk as if nothing happened. We all then start running through various other halls towards the upper levels to what we hope is an exit. We've been fine so far, hidden in the tunnels, but now we're coming closer to the surface and there are bridges that we need to cross.  
Thorin raises his hand and quiets the group.  
"Shh. Shh."

He walks closer to foot of the bridge and Thorin peers around the edge of the tunnel, looking for any sign of Smaug.

"We've given him the slip." Dori says, hopefully.

"No, he's too cunning for that." Dwalin states shaking his head  
"So where to now?" Bilbo asks what we're all thinking.  
"The western guardroom. There may be a way out." Thorin answers.  
"It's too high. There's no chance that way." Balin says unsure if it's a good idea.

"It's our only chance. We have to try." Thorin says  
"We could always go back the way we came? I doubt Smaug would even think we would do that?" I suggest.  
"Are you mad?" Dwalin asks giving me a 'You have got to be kidding' look.  
"Possibly" I say smiling a little.  
"come on" Thorin says motioning for us to follow, slowly.

Quietly, we tiptoe across the bridge, looking all about. Suddenly, a cling sounds from behind me and we all freeze and turn around to look to the source of the sound, to see Bilbo looking down. I look to the floor and see a coin in front of him, before looking back to him. The hobbit is checking his jacket in case it was him who dropped it if it accidentally got stuck in a fold in his clothing. We see movement above and another coin falls for Smaug's belly as he passes overhead as if he has not seen us. Or is he toying with us? More clinking is heard from coins falling from his scales where gold and gems have gotten stuck between his scales from lying on them all these years.

Once out of immediate danger we run through the halls until we get to the Western guardroom.  
"Stay close." Thorin says as he turns a corner but stops abruptly once we see corpses covered in dust and blocked doorway we all just look at the unfortunate souls who were not able to escape..  
"That's it, then. There's no way out." Dwalin say defeated

There's a bit of wood in the rocks as if they had tried to pry out some of the rubble. Among those trapped was a woman still holding her babe in her arms... Children cuddling up to their parents...  
"The last of our kin. They must have come here, hoping beyond hope. We could try to reach the Mines. We might last a few days." Balin suggests.  
"No. I will not die like this. Cowering, clawing for breath. We make for the forges." Thorin says  
"He'll see us, sure as death." Dwalin states  
"Not if we split up." Thorin says  
"Thorin, we'll never make it." Balin says unsure.  
"Some of us might." he says, seeming like he has a plan "Lead him to the forges. We kill the dragon."  
"How are we going to kill a dragon, we have no black arrows" I state  
"We trap him in a tomb of the gold he covets so much. We light the great forges of our people and lead him to the hall of Kings, there is where we kill him." Thorin explains  
"And what if it doesn't work?" I ask  
"If this is to end in fire, then we will all burn together." Is all he says.  
I think for a moment, before nodding, it's a better plan than none.  
We do a little more planning and decide to distract the dragon while the others get across the bridges safely.  
"This way!" Thorin, Bilbo and Balin run across one bridge  
"Flee, flee! Run for your lives! There is nowhere to hide."  
Smaug heads towards the trio but he turns at the sound of Dori, Ori, and Bombur who are running over another bridge and yelling to distract Smaug.  
"Behind you!" Dori shouts  
Smaug looks at them, then starts chasing them as they turn and run. He roars at them as he follows.  
Thorin, Bilbo, and Balin get across the bridge and Dwalin, Nori and myself start running across a third bridge, getting the dragon's attention.  
"Hey you! Here!" Dwalin yells at Smaug, once he has his attention he taps Nori and we start running. One of the beast's claws land just behind us, missing us, causing him to growl in irritation.  
I hope the others are alright.

We make our way towards the forges and see Smaug breath fire at Thorin who jumps into a large mining pit. Dwalin runs up to the mouth of the pit. And looks down before calling Thorin's name before hitting a large piece of machinery with his weapon. I rush over to a different side with Nori and look down to see Thorin on his way back up closely followed by Smaug.

"Hold on!" Dwalin calls down.

The dragon grabs onto a part of the chair that Thorin is holding onto stopping his ascent and breaking the mechanism causing Thorin to land on Smaug's nose. I notice a large metal container falling towards Thorin and the dragon and look back to them just as The Dwarf prince jumps to another chair. Seeing this Nori hits another mechanism to bring Thorin back up as the metal container and all it's contents land on Smaug who snapped at the dwarf, trying to eat him.

Smaug roars and blows fire straight up the pit.  
Nori calls down to Thorin as we look over the side, Nori holds out his hand and Thorin grabs it and he is pulled out of the way of the fire.  
We look back for a moment but Thorin urges us to move "Go! Go!"  
We run into through large metal pillars and into the furnace room noticing that all but Gloin and Bifur are here.

"The plan's not going to work. These furnaces are stone cold." Dwalin says  
"He's right; there's no fire hot enough to set them ablaze." Balin adds to Dwalin's comment

The dragon grumbles down in the pit and Thorin slowly turns with an idea in mind  
"Have we not?" He asks before going back over to the large metal pillars. "I did not look to see you so easily outwitted!"  
"Oh no..." I say feeling like this is a very bad idea.

Smaug's claw emerges from the pit, and the rest of the dragon following, he turns to face Thorin.  
"You have grown slow and fat in your dotage." Thorin taunts  
"You're taunting a dragon..?" I say thinking he's mad  
Smaug snarls at Thorin in anger.

"Slug." He says then turns around grinning. "Take cover." He says before doing so himself. "Go!" he shouts noticing no one has moved. Everyone rushes to the closest pillar. Both next to Thorin are quickly occupied so Thorin grabs me arm and pulls me behind the same one as he. Just before Smaug unleashes his fiery fury. The heat is intense and I have my back to the pillar which is rapidly heating up, and Thorin facing me protecting me from the fire. If a dragon wasn't trying to roast us alive I would probably be blushing a deep shade of beetroot right about now.

As Smaug stops breathing fire the furnaces burst into life. Smaug, annoyed and confused growls.

Thorin looks at me and pulls me away from the pillar as the rest of the Dwarves and Bilbo move away. He quickly gets to telling people what to do when Smaug starts ramming the pillars.  
"Bombur! Get those bellows working. Go!"

With the bellows now in motion the flames starts to glow blue as oxygen is blown towards the fires, creating a much hotter flame in order to refine the gold ore in the furnaces.  
"Bilbo! Up there, on my mark, pull that lever." Thorin says pointing to the water wheel controls on top of a staircase. Bilbo automatically runs towards it as the rest of us just stare at the very angry dragon who's making shot work of the metal pillars.

We all move away from the furnaces and head towards an alchemy room "Balin, can you still make some flash-flame?"  
"Aye. It'll only take a jiffy." the old dwarf replies  
Balin gets some of the other dwarves to help him.

"Come on!" he says leading them into the room.  
"We don't have a jiffy." Dwalin states as the dragon breaks through the large bars. Looking around and growling.

Bilbo quickly makes his way up the steps and reaches the lever mounted high on a tower. Meanwhile Smaug is looking around for us, when he suddenly stops and turns to look at Thorin having not doubt smelled us.  
"Now!" Thorin shouts, signalling Bilbo. The dragon growls and his chest and throat start glowing as he is about to breath fire. Suddenly water bursts out hitting Smaug and stopping him from breathing fire. The heat from the dragon's chest and what little fire he has started to breath causes a lot of the water to turn into steam. We turn away from the hot vapour a little bit but try and keep our eyes on the beast who slams his head against one of the forges. He roars furiously and as the water stops spraying on him he flies away from it. The water causes some water wear to move the gears for the overhear ore containers.

The furious dragon advances back towards us and Dori and Ori start throwing flash-flame jars at Smaug, only halting him for the slightest moment. Suddenly a cable and all the ore containers and their contents fall down on top of Smaug. I look up and high up in other ore containers I see Bifur and Gloin I'm relieved to see they're alive.

I hear chains rattling behind me and turn around to see Thorin opening the forge gate to let the smelter gold out. It runs down channels in the floor as Smaug stomps around trying to get untangled from the ropes. In his thrashing he dislodges another rope, the one that Bifur and Gloin are in. They get thrown around inside the metal buckets a little bit but end up on the ground with nothing more serious than a few bruises.

"Lead him to the Gallery of the Kings!"Thorin says as he grabs a wheelbarrow and begins running, dodging the dragon's feet as Smaug flails around  
Bilbo's tower gets damaged from the thrashing dragon's tail and it starts to crumble  
Thorin uses the wheelbarrow as a boat to ride the gold-flow through the main channel.

We all start heading to where we need to go but I can't help but stop and look back to make sure my hobbit friend is going to be safe.

Bilbo falls on the floor as the tower is reduced to rubble and as Smaug gets free of his entanglements. As soon as Smaug sees Bilbo his gaze is fixed on the Hobbit.

"Keep going, Bilbo! Run!" I hear Thorin shout to the Hobbit who doesn't hesitate to do so.  
Balin calls me and I look back to him and start to run after the other dwarves. I just hope Bilbo doesn't become a snack for the large ill tempered lizard.

"-these filthy dwarves and those miserable cup-trading Lakemen. Those sniveling cowards with their longbows and black arrows! Perhaps it is time I paid them a visit." We enter the Hall of kings and climb the scaffolding and take out positions behind the stone mould. I start to climb to my position and once I get there I look over towards where I can hear Smaug talking. And then I hear Blibo's voice as the lizard is turning the corner towards the main gate.  
"This isn't their fault! Wait! You cannot go to Laketown."

The dragon turns back around the corner.  
"You care about them, do you? Good. Then you can watch them die."  
I feel my heart stop for a moment at the thought that Smaug will destroy Laketown and kill innocents. We can't let that happen we have to stop him. My thoughts go straight to Bard and his family. And Fili, Kili, Oin and Bofur. I can only hope they left the town just in case we fail.  
I look back at the wyrm and grab the chain tightly for when Thorin gives the signal.

Smaug turns and strides off down the hall. I look up to Thorin who is on the top of the mould  
"Here, you witless worm!" He calls to the proud dragon who will not stand being insulted. Or so it would seem since he takes the bait.  
Smaug stops in his track, snarling and turns towards Thorin.  
"You." He says as if he's about to say 'how dare you?'  
"I am taking back what you stole." Thorin says as the grumpy lizard slowly walks towards us all.  
"You would take nothing from me, Dwarf. I laid low your warriors of old. I instilled terror in the hearts of men. I am King under the Mountain." Smaug says coming face to face with Thorin.  
I spot Bilbo off to the side, he looks unharmed thankfully.  
"This is not your kingdom. These are dwarf lands, this is dwarf gold, and we will have our revenge."

The pins in the stone mould are pulled out and the stone starts falling away. I pull on my chain and make sure Thorin is high enough away from the gold.  
Smaug rears his head in confusion and looks as the golden statue, which is even larger than him, is revealed. He stares in awe, completely mesmerised. As he approaches it, his mouth opens slightly in amazement. Suddenly, the gold around the statue's eyes bubbles and pops. The gold statue had not yet solidified, and the entire statue splashes over Smaug who roars in anger and scrabbles backward to escape.  
He is unable to get away from the flowing gold and falls over landing in the gold which is now pooling between the pillars. The dragon is submerged and as the gold starts to settle there is no sign of Smaug emerging from within.

Have we done it? I wonder as I lower Thorin to the nearest ledge. But suddenly, the surface of the golden lake explodes as Smaug leaps out. He is entirely covered in gold, and he screams in anger and pain.  
"Ahh! Revenge?! Revenge! I will show you REVENGE!" He yells as he storms off towards the gate, he breaks through it as though it was nothing.

I run towards the gates quickly, seeing Bilbo ahead of me. I follow him to some ruins where we look as Smaug glides towards Lake-town. Bilbo kneels down as he looks at Laketown and the approaching Dragon. I look over towards Ravenhill and begin to run towards it. I take the steps two by two and take a few short-cuts by climbing a tower to get to the top quicker where I look over to Laketown. From here I can see people running around, no doubt after hearing what's coming. I close my eyes and fall to my knees. I hang my head in shame, we have condemned hundreds to their deaths.

.::.

So I've not been very well lately, got a horrible cough where it feels like something has slid down my throat on a sandpaper mat, and a really dizzy head. I think what I have got is called Laryngitis, I can barely speak. But anyway. I've been up all night and done this chapter and the previous one and uploaded them for you this morning, I hope you like them. I know I have enjoyed writing them so far, mostly because I love hearing what you think of what I've written, that always makes writing fan fictions worthwhile.  
And so concludes the Desolation of Smaug. I would appreciate it if you could please like my facebook page if you have enjoyed the story so far:  
AshleysFanFictions

There might be a delay with the third part of the story since I'm going to have to wait until I can remember what happens/find a script online/get a decent copy of the film until the extended edition comes out.

I have got a poll on my profile asking what story I should do after I have finished this one. Please check it out and let me know.

Thank you for reading, Take care everyone. Love and hugs from the UK. :)


	31. Dragon Fire and Ruin

The others have now gathered atop the abandoned watchtower on Ravenhill where I am standing looking at Lake Town as the dragon is still flying to the settlement. The bell is ringing and the sound is being carried on the wind and echoing over the lake as people are rushing around getting in boats, some running over the bridge as Smaug starts to circle the town before swooping over it really low so that his feet almost touch buildings. I scan the faces of people I can see, wondering if any are our absent company members or Bard and his family. I can't see any of them.

The dragon turns around, taking a wide turn, in no rush to kill the innocent people, he suddenly dives through the air and his chest starts to glow, he levels out by spreading his wings and unleashes his fury as he flies over the town, One long stream of it from one end of the town to the other. The surprise of his sudden burst of fire causing me to loose focus and shake my head as I start blinking.

Since I had been staring and focussing so much that I hadn't blinked until that moment. We should have listened to those who warned us. Elrond, Bard. ...Bard... I only hope he and his family are not caught in the firestorm. We were fools to think we could kill a dragon and our foolishness has brought this fate to the people on Lake Town.

"Poor souls" Balin says remorsefully.

I look over at Bombur who looks terrified. And why wouldn't he be? His brother is down there with Fili, Kili and Oin. I feel the guilt rise as I look back to the town as Smaug is just flying around breathing fire wherever he sees movement. I force myself to watch and not look away, no matter how much I want to. Those people are suffering and dying because of us.

Buildings are crumbling as they burn and flaming debris is floating in the water as the town falls apart.

I suddenly notice someone running over rooftops and try to focus to see who it is. It's hard to tell because of all the fire and the person constantly jumping around but I can tell that it is a man. I watch confused as this man, carrying a bow and a quiver full of arrows, runs to the bell tower.

Once at the top he stands there and looks at the dragon, in the light from the fire I recognise who it is.

"Bard!" I say quietly and quickly out of panic as I see Smaug heading in his direction.

To my surprise he shoots the dragon and the beast veers off un-phased by the arrow that just bounced off his scales, and probably not even aware he's being shot at.  
The bell stops ringing after Bard cuts the rope and continues firing at Smaug when he's close enough.

Arrow after arrow he shoots. Each one bouncing off like the last. And then he has only one arrow remaining. He pauses as he realises he has one last chance. As I watch him knock the arrow I pray that he may find a way to kill the dragon.  
He shoots as Smaug flies straight for the bell tower. But the arrow bounces off the dragon's head. The lizard knocks the tower as he passes causing Bard to loose balance and knock him off his feet. Smaug roars and flies away from the tower.

Movement on the tower steps catches my eye and when I look at the cause I see Bard's son, Bain. Carrying a black arrow. I feel a flicker of hope but before It gets to more than a flicker I feel my breath catch as I see the dragon turn around heading straight for the tower where Bard and his son are. He tears off the spire of the tower and lands within the town, crushing buildings under his weight.

I can see him speaking as he moves closer to Bard but I can't make out what is being said. Unlike the bell that was ringing and the screams the dragon's voice doesn't carry very well. When I look back to Bard I see what looks to be his bow, shoved tightly into fissures in the broken tower.

Using his son as a rest for the black arrow who looks terrified for a moment before slowly calming down.

Smaug roars causing me to look back to the dragon who is still all the way on the outskirts of the burning town, slowly moving closer to Bard and his son, but now picking up speed as he begins to run.

"Whatever it is you plan to do, do it now..." I say to myself as I quickly look back at Bard to see the arrow go flying. It moves so fast I loose sight of it and the next thing I know Smaug slams into the tower knocking it over. I worry for Bard and his son and only hope they didn't land in the fire. The dragon's momentum from running causes him to plough through buildings as he twists onto his back before starting to move his wings and gain hight.

He keeps climbing higher and higher into the night sky. But suddenly he stops flailing and starts falling backwards, limp. The lights in his eyes and chest have gone out. Could it be? Is Smaug dead? As the dragon slams into the ground there is a loud rumble a small tremor.

"What was that?" Ori asks. I finally look away from the burning town. Albeit briefly.

"What happened?" Ori stands up and everyone looks towards the lake. "The dragon..." I say unsure looking back to the blazing village.

"It fell! I saw it!" Bilbo says as he walks closer to the edge looking over at Lake Town. Bilbo looks at me and my relieved look on my face must be clear as day. I didn't just imagine it.

"It's dead." he says looking back to the town for a moment before turning back to the company. I turn around and look at the company all wondering how the beast died.

"...Bard. He shot the dragon with a black arrow." I say dazed in surprise, but overjoyed. I can barely believe it... The dragon's dead.

"Smaug is dead." Bilbo adds.

"By my beard, I think he's right." Gloin says as the sound of birds can be heard "Look there. The ravens of Erebor are returning to the Mountain." everyone turns to see Gloin who is looking at the ravens.

"Aye! Word will spread." Balin says smiling a little "Before long every soul in Middle Earth will know: the dragon is dead." A few dwarves cheer and I just smile relieved as they start to head down the steps. I look for Thorin and I notice him already almost halfway down the steps, heading back to Erebor in a hurry. Bilbo looks at me for a moment wondering if I'm coming back to the mountain with the rest of them since I haven't made a move towards the steps.

"You go ahead, I'll be along shortly" I say with a small smile. He nods and starts to leave as I turn and look back at the burning town and the body of the dragon that I can just make out through the fire and smoke, I can't believe the dragon is finally dead. I kneel on the stone floor and close my eyes and I say a silent benediction for those who have died in the wake of the dragon and I hope that Bard and his son are alright, and hope that the survivors, if any, are going to be alright.

Afterwards I stand up and start walking back towards Erebor. Perhaps now things can start getting back to how they used to be, more or less.

Once inside the mountain I look for Thorin and the others, I find the others but Thorin  
is nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Thorin?" I ask Balin as I see him, as I look around I don't see Bilbo either "And Bilbo?" I add.

"I think they're down in the lower levels, is everything alright lass?" Balin asks.

"Yes," I nod smiling and without further hesitation I head down towards the lower levels towards the living quarters, by the main stairwell. I come to a blocked off tunnel and have to take a different way down. Having to take a few detours because of broken bridges  
or blocked paths. I turn a corner and bump into Bilbo. "Bilbo!" I say surprised "Is everything alright?" He asks. "Yes... Everything is fine..." I say unsure. I stare at the floor in thought. I'm finally home. The quest is, well it's complete. For once, I don't know what to do.

"Chase. Are you alright?" Bilbo asks causing me to look at him.

"Me? Yes. Yes I am. I'm good, I'm just... I don't know what to do now..." I say nervously "I... We're in Erebor..." I say as it finally suddenly sinks in. I lean against the wall feeling numb. "It's been so long... Wandering without a home for so long..."

"Well, do you want to hear what I would do if I were you?" He asks softly. I look at him and nod feeling like the lost child I was all those years ago.

"I would go home" He says smiling.

"...Home..." I say nodding "...Yes... Home" I say remembering, the word feels strange but I like it

"Go on, go home, I'll be up with the others if you need me, or if you want I can come with you, it's up to you" He says smiling I look at him smiling

"Thank you Bilbo. I think... I think I can manage from here"

"Well, you know where I will be" he says smiling. I nod and we both start to walk our separate ways. I head for the living quarter and I'm surprised to see it's mostly untouched by Smaug. There's the odd broken pillar and a few destroyed houses but I don't think the dragon was actually able to get in here. I make my way to my old house and stand outside it for a moment looking at it. I take a breath before pushing the door open. I walk through the small entrance corridor and turn left into the main room, It's a bit dark and hard to see so I move my hand over the wall until I get to a table, I open a drawer and find a box of matches and candles. I light a candle which lights up most of the room. I feel my breath catch in the back of my throat as I see the room it exactly how I remember it. The carved wooden chairs and tables with intricate designs, the tapestries and rugs everything is how it once was only covered in dust. I see the silver candlesticks still with candles on them. I light them before making my way over to the fireplace and lighting it using the wood that's already in it and some of the kindling in the wood container. Once the fire catches and lights up the entire room I look around at the portraits on the wall. I then see one of myself that I barely recognise. I walk towards it surprised at how I almost didn't realise who the young woman in the painting was when I catch my reflection through the dust as I pass a mirror. I wipe away the dust and look at my reflection mentally comparing my reflection to the painting, I have a couple of small scars on my face and I look grim and tattered where the painting shows a happy young woman with neatly done up hair and dainty features. I smile as I look back to the portrait of my parents. It's nice to see them as they once were rather than how I remember them the last time I saw them.

I explore the rest of the house before returning to the living room and just leaning on the fireplace, letting my tears run freely in memory and relief, looking at the fire as it dances between the logs. Perhaps now I can put the past behind me and get on with my life?

I've cleaned the dust from the house and lit all the candles. Once everything is done I walk around the house as I watch the ghosts of memory replay happier times as I think about what I once had. All I wished for was more excitement in my life, and then the dragon came and I got more 'excitement' than I wanted.

I sit in a chair watching the fire as I'm lost in memories, thoughts, and regret.

"I thought I would find you here" Thorin says softly from behind me. I turn to look at him standing in a dark doorway that leads from the front door. He's looking around the room thoughtfully.  
"This place is exactly how I remember it" he says softly picking up a small framed portrait that was on a table close to him. "And you have not changed much either" he places the item back on the table and looks at me before grabbing a candle and walking through an arch to the dining room. "The last time I was here I sat in this chair" he says as he puts the candle down in the table before resting his hands on the back of the chair. I stand on the other side of the table across from him. He points to the chair I'm standing in front of. "You sat in that chair, and your mother and father on the ends. We had just finished eating and your mother asked if anyone would like any apple pie." he says smiling softly.

I can't help but smile as he remembers that, even I couldn't remember it that clearly. We talk about our fond memories together and then he brought up how close we were.

"Yes, we were almost inseparable, I remember you were the only thing keeping me from running off to Dale to find something more exciting to do rather than roam stone halls with people who gave me funny looks whenever I passed" I explain. He chuckles a little.  
"It was no secret that that we were close" He says smiling, before looking away looking a little distant.  
"Are you alright?" I ask softly. He nods  
"Just remembering all the things I should have said and done when I had the chance" he explains as he looks back to me.  
"What sort of things?" I ask curiously  
He doesn't reply, he just stares for a few moments before kissing me, much to my surprise. But even more surprising, despite everything I kiss him back.

The next few days are not as pleasant . Thorin has been down in the lower halls with the gold for days, he used to come away from it on the first day but eventually he would always find his way back there, until he stopped coming away from it at all. He doesn't sleep, he barely eats. He's obsessed with the gold, nothing anyone has said gets through to him. I sit on a chair at a table tapping my fingertips on the wooden top as I rest my head on my hand. Balin glances at me every now and then, no doubt irritated by my constant tapping, but not saying a word. Fili, Kili, Oin and Bofur are probably dead and Thorin seemingly couldn't care less about that fact. I slam my hand on the table as I push away from it, my chair screeching as it moves against the floor suddenly, quickly. I storm towards the stairwell to the lower level to confront Thorin about it.

"Chase?" Balin says wondering what I'm doing. I don't reply, I just continue walking until I'm out of the room and heading towards the bridge. Bilbo suddenly stops me by standing in front of me.

"Where are you going?" he asks looking worried "You're not leaving are you?"

"What? No. I'm just going to try and talk some sense into Thorin, he's down there with all that gold without a care for anyt-"

"I know, Chase. We all do. He's not himself... We... We just have to hope the Thorin we know is still in there somewhere. I think he just needs time..."

"Time? To do what?" I ask sadly "Loose himself beyond all recognition..? I can't let that happen, he may not be the man I once knew or the man we have come to know, but he is still there... Somewhere... I can't let him continue like this, it will kill him... I can't stand back and watch him destroy himself... Two days... Two days and I barely recognise him. Before this quest I had not seen him for over sixty years, yet when I eventually saw him again I still recognised him, he was still the man I once knew. He had not changed much... Yet in two days he has changed more than those sixty years combined..." I sigh "I dread how much further he will fall into madness as we look on helpless to stop him"

Bilbo doesn't say anything, just has a knowing look on his face. It has taken me a few hours to get the right mindset to talk to Thorin, but after this talk with Bilbo I can't face Thorin yet.

"He'll come back to us... He has to..." I say believing he's not completely gone. I rest a hand on Bilbo's shoulder as I walk past him.

"Where are you going now?" he asks noticing I'm walking the opposite way than I was previously heading.

"To clear my head" I say softly.

I end up sitting on the floor in a hallway simply thinking of the past few months that we have been travelling here. Remembering the first time I saw Thorin in Bag End. He looked relieved for a moment when he saw me, but then the next second he was the stubborn, grumpy dwarf that he had been for so much of the journey. Then I remember the rescue from the eagles I could barely take my eyes of Thorin while he lay there motionless as he was carried carefully in the large talons of the majestic bird. Then to find out he was still alive, the relief I felt was unexplainable, and then he hugged me. Dare I say that I wished that it would never end. And who could forget dancing around the campfire that night? I smile as I remember it. All the company together. Then I think of Lake Town and Fili, Kili, Oin and Bofur were there when Smaug attacked. I'm thrust out of my thoughts  
when I hear my name called. I look down the corridor to my right and see those who I least expected to see.

"Fili! Kili!" I say surprised, but overjoyed to see them. I quickly get up and rush over to them hugging the two brothers at the same time who both also hug me. "You're alright!" I exclaim happily "I hoped you would be" I say letting them go.

"Chase!" I hear from behind the two brothers. I look to see Bofur and Oin who have just come down a set of stairs. I hug them both in turn. So relieved to see them all.

"Do the others know you're here?" I ask looking at all four of them.

"Yes, when we didn't see you we were worried the dragon had gotten you" Kili says.

"But then Bilbo told us you were probably down this tunnel somewhere" Fili adds. I smile and hug them all again.

"It's so good to see you." We are all relieved that everyone is alive and after a while Thorin summons us all down into the treasure halls to look for the Arkenstone. Ankle deep in gold and gems looking for one white stone that most of us have never even seen before.

"Any sign of it?!" Thorin calls, echoing around the halls.

"Nothing yet." Dwalin replies

"Nothing here."Nori also replies

"Keep searching!" Thorin demands, while he is standing watching everyone else look for the gem.

"That jewel could be anywhere!" Oin states

"The Arkenstone is in these halls. Find it!" Thorin keeps demanding.

"You heard him. Keep looking!" Dwalin says

"All of you. No one rests until it is found!" Thorin adds

It's been hours and we're still searching through the gold, and as I do I occasionally look at Thorin who is fixated on finding that damned stone, watching over us like an overseer. He thinks of nothing else, I shake my head and make my way towards Thorin.  
A few of the other Dwarves look at me as I walk, no doubt wondering if I have the stone or not.

"Have you found it?" Thorin asks as I get closer.

"No, I haven't." I reply as I shake my head.

Thorin starts walking up the stairs towards the throne and I follow him.

"Then keep looking, I want that stone found"

"Thorin, this is madness. How are we possibly supposed to find one gem in these vast halls of gold? We have searched high and low, and back again multiple times and there is still no sign of it. Do you not think that we should focus our efforts on something else?" I suggest

Thorin stops and stands in front of the throne. I didn't realise that Balin and Dwalin were following until I heard their footsteps as they stop walking just before the steps. I notice Bilbo join us to my right on the top of the steps.

Thorin gazes up at the mantle which the Arkenstone had once been inlaid.

"It is here in these halls. I know it." Thorin says, the longing in his voice apparent.

"We have searched and searched…" Dwalin starts

"Not well enough!" He says displeased

"Thorin, we all would see the stone returned." Dwalin states.

"And yet, it is still not found!" Thorin exclaims, his voice echoing through the empty halls.

"Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?" Balin says.

Thorin turns and slowly walks toward Balin and Dwalin.

"The Arkenstone is the birthright of our people." Balin states, as if to remind Thorin.

"It is the King's Jewel." Thorin says in almost a warning tone of voice "Am I not the king?!" he yells.

I bite my tongue rather than make any sort of remark that he hasn't been c_oronated_ yet. I can't help but look at the floor. I hate seeing Thorin like this.

"Know this. If anyone should find it and withhold it from me, I will be avenged." Thorin says threateningly as he walks away.

I shake my head not wanting to believe what he's turned into. Thorin would never doubt Balin or the others.. Me? That's nothing new.

I look at Bilbo, Balin and Dwalin sharing a look with them as I turn and walk away. I find myself looking down at the piles of gold distastefully, but reluctantly I go back to look for the accursed stone.

"Everyone to the gate" I hear Dwalin's voice echo. I see the dwarves who were also still searching through the gold for the stone start to head up the closest stairwell towards the gate, so I start to head there too, wondering what's happening. Has the gem been found?

I finally get to the gate after having to take the long way around because of where I was and the damage Smaug had caused. I see everyone working on putting stone where the gate used to be.

"What's going on?" I ask Bilbo ask I walk over to him and Kili who are moving a cart full of stone towards the gate and the working dwarves.

"I want this fortress made safe by sun-up. This mountain was hard won. I will not see it taken again." Thorin says walking out from one of the tunnel corridors. And standing looking out at the ruined city with fires lit. I take a closer look and notice they're survivors from Lake Town and I hope that Bard and his family are there. But then I am wondering why Thorin wants the gate blocked.

"The people of Laketown have nothing. They came to us in need. They have lost everything." Kili says dropping the front of the cart. Thorin is now looking at Kili and the other dwarves have stopped what they were doing.

"Do not tell me what they have lost. I know well enough their hardship." Thorin turns back to Dale "Those who have lived through dragon-fire should rejoice. They have much to be grateful for."

Thorin starts picking up some stone and throws it to Nori

"More stone! Bring more stone to the gate!" he orders.

I stand there in disbelief. He knows how hard it is to get by after a dragon has attacked your home killing many of your people, and then not getting any help, how can he do the same to the people we brought the destruction on?

I can't, I won't help him do this to these people. But what can I do..? I reluctantly follow the orders of my king.

.::.

I've been a little bit stuck on what to put here since I've got a fair bit of my own content in this chapter. I've changed it multiple times and I've finally settled on this for now, but I'm not quite happy with it. Please let me know what you think.  
Thank you for reading.

If anyone is interested I've put up a couple of pictures for this story on my Deviant Art and Facebook page. Unfortunately links do not work in stories so check out my pages.


	32. Dragon Sickness

The company are scattered around the main hall working on one thing or another. Thorin wanted two of us guarding the gate at all times, Bilbo and I took over from Fili and Kili. The entire companies mood is grim in light of recent events. We should be celebrating, yet we're barricading survivors out of Erebor rather than offering them help. Thorin has gone mad with greed, he's a completely different person. I would pack up and leave if it didn't mean saying goodbye to everyone and breaking my promise /to Bilbo. I can't abandon them, I've still got a bit of hope that Thorin will see sense, however it's a small hope. I keep thinking that all hope is lost on him but then I get that voice in the back of my head saying not to give up on him.

I look out at Dale lost in thought, neither Bilbo or I uttering a word when suddenly something reflects the sun catching my attention. I stand up curiously, as does Bilbo, and we look over to the city. Elves are lining up on the walls in every free space facing Erebor. I then see movement on the bridge as a horse and a large elf exit the ruined city. I look closer and see King Thranduil and next to him is no elf rider, it's Bard. I'm relieved that he's alive, I only hope his son is also safe, and not forgetting his daughters also. The elf king stops on the bridge as Bard kicks his horse into a gallop towards Erebor. I look at Bilbo who looks as worried as I feel as I turn and walk down the steps on the barricade and head to the treasury room. The dwarves look at me confused as I walk past them.

I enter the room and head towards the vault which is where I see Thorin, standing by a glowing pile of white gems.

"Thorin" I say walking towards him. He doesn't reply. He just slowly picks up a silver necklace inlaid with white gems out of the pile of the loose bead-like jewels. Thorin holds the necklace up as he looks at it.

"The white gems of Lasgalen." Thorin says smiling brightly looking at me through the jewellery. "I know an Elf-Lord who would pay a pretty price for these." He says as he tosses the necklace back into the pile of jewels. I look at the gems as they scatter as the necklace lands back in the pile, many of the tiny gems roll around on the floor. So those are the gems. I may know about them but I have never seen them before. I look away from the pile of gems and back to Thorin.

"...Thorin..." I say trying to figure out how to explain there is an army of elves on the doorstep. "That Elf Lord you speak of... ...He's in Dale. With a whole host of armoured warriors. And there's a rider heading our way. It's Bard" I say hoping that this won't get any worse. Thorin doesn't reply, just strides out of the vault heading for the gate.

"Come on!" he says to the others who drop what they are doing, pick up their weapons and follow Thorin to the top of the wall.

Once everyone is at the top they can see the walls of Dale are lined with armoured Mirkwood Elves. Bard rides up the path to the gate and stops before reaching the bridge.

"Hail Thorin, son of Thrain! We are glad to find you alive beyond hope." Bard says respectfully.

"Why do come to the gates of the King Under The Mountain armed for war?" Thorin asks dispensing with pleasantries.

"Why does the King Under The Mountain fence himself in? Like a robber in his hold." Bard questions

"Perhaps it is because I am expecting to be robbed." The stubborn old dwarf replies

"My lord - We have not come to rob you, but to seek fair settlement. Will you not speak with me?" Bard asks still being respectful. I look at Thorin who seems to be inspecting the army and considering his options.

Thorin nods to Bard, and walks down the stairs as Bard dismounts his horse and starts to cross the bridge. I look over at the Elfking and his army. I do not want to fight my kinsmen's people and I would rather not die for something so menial as treasure. No blood should be shed for gold. I suddenly head squawking and wings flapping overhead. I look to see a large raven flying away from the mountain. I look back and see the others heading down the steps and I follow. We look at Thorin as he continues to speak with Bard through a gap in the wall as we line up behind him waiting for something to be agreed upon, whatever it may be...

"I will not treat with any man while an armed host lies before my door." Thorin says

"That armed host will attack this mountain, if we do not come to terms." Bard states

"Your threats do not sway me." The dwarf prince says stubbornly.

"What of your conscience? Does it not tell you our cause is just?! My people offered you help. And in return you brought upon them only ruin and death!" As Bard says this I feel the weight of guilt rise in my chest. It is our fault after all.

"When did the men of Laketown come to our aid, but for the promise of rich reward?!" Although Thorin has a point he is missing the point that Bard is trying to make... I shake my head and I can't help the look of painful disbelief that is obvious on my features.

"A bargain was struck!" Bard states frustrated.

"A bargain? What choice did we have but to barter our birthright for blankets and food? To ransom our future in exchange for our freedom? You call that a fair trade? Tell me, Bard the Dragon-slayer…Why should I honour such terms?" Thorin asks.

"Because you gave us your word. Does that mean nothing?" Bard asks simply.

Thorin turns away from the gap in the wall. He leans back against the blockade and for a moment realising we are all watching, he looks up.

"Be gone, ere their arrows fly!" Thorin shouts back to Bard.

Bilbo and I share a look of disbelief as Thorin heads back onto the platform and the others follow. I start heading back to the steps, quickly making my way up them "Thorin-" I start once I get to the top as Bard starts riding away.

"What are you doing?! You cannot go to war." Bilbo says before I can say anything else. I look back to the Hobbit a little surprised, I didn't expect him to say anything.

"This does not concern you." Thorin says as he watches Bard leave

"Excuse me?! But just in case you haven't noticed, there is an army of elves out there." The Hobbit states as the others turn to face him. "And not to mention several hundred angry fishermen. We-We are in fact outnumbered." Thorin turns to look at Bilbo, smiling.

"Not for much longer." Thorin says

I look at Thorin confused, as do a couple of the others, he keeps smiling amused.

"What does that mean?" Bilbo asks

"It means Master Baggins, you should never underestimate dwarves."Thorin says as he walks to the steps. He stops and turns to look at everyone. "We have reclaimed Erebor - Now we defend it!"

Thorin continues down the steps, I look at Balin and Bilbo, both look distressed and disbelieving that Thorin would go to war and give up his honour just for gold. We can't let him do this to himself. I suddenly decide to speak to him and I head past Bilbo and down the steps.

"Thorin!" I call as I jog to catch up to him "Thorin stop." I say as I get to him. He stops in the corridor and faces me "You can not seriously be considering this? War. You would go to war over gold? The Thorin I know, the Thorin we all know, would not give up his honour for gold. Thorin, you gave a promise. And Bilbo. He gave his word that you would keep yours. Thorin please, see reason, you know what it is like, your home taken from you by a dragon, your kinsmen killed, no where to go and no one helping you. Yet you would do the same to them. Those people died because of us! Because we failed to kill Smaug! ...Their blood is on our hands... We've won back the mountain, is that not enough?" I ask. He doesn't reply.

.::.

I know it's a fairly short chapter and a sudden cut off at the end there, but I have got reasons for that. Not that I am going to explain them just yet. I'm going to let you all wonder a little bit. :

And if you are enjoying this story maybe like my Facebook page?

Or check out my Deviant Art page?

I post pictures for this story and my others on Facebook and Deviant Art.


	33. Memories of the past

_It is a normal day in Erebor people busying themselves about their various concerns. I am walking through the main hall and Thorin calls over to me. "Lady Chase" I turn and look at him. Realising it's the young Prince I curtsy slightly. He smiles at me but the next thing I know is the gate of Erebor bursts open, the doors and parts of the wall goes flying and I duck narrowly missing being hit by debris. An inferno of fire bursts through the gate only moments afterwards but somehow I don't get burned by the flames even though I'm standing directly in the path of it, the flames move around me as if I'm in a protective bubble. I look around confused and the flames suddenly stop, everyone is gone and only rubble remains. I look back to the gate and Smaug is standing there looking at me with his glowing eyes. I notice I'm no longer standing in the entrance hall but on the piles of gold. "I am King Un...der the Mountain" The dragon starts to speak but then he shrinks as he transforms into Thorin. He has his head down looking at what he's holding in his hands, a glowing white gem. The Arkenstone.  
"Thorin?" I say unsure, my voice echoing. He looks up and his eyes are not his own butSmaug's. Suddenly he's sitting on the broken throne and we're in the throne room, his eyes fade to normal as he chuckles a little as he looks at me before turning to start counting gold. Lying on the floor around him are the rest of the company and Bilbo dead, He's not bothered about the bloody, arrow impaled, dead bodies in front of his feet. I look at them in horror before feeling something stab into my back, followed by a few more stabbing pains as I fall to my knees. I look down seeing arrows protruding out of my front as well as those in my back and blood staining my torso and hands. I look at Thorin, feeling weak and I fall onto my side looking at the insane dwarf who is just laughing, still counting his gold, as my eyesight fades to black._

I wake up fast and look around for a moment, realising that I'm at home. I brush my hair out of my face with my hand and curse under my breath at the nightmare, always dreaming about death... I get out of bed and get dressed.

I decide to look through my parents old belongings. I haven't looked through them yet since being here, been to pre occupied with Thorin and his lust or gold. I sigh, should I go and find the others? I wonder. I shake my head, if they need me they know where I am.

I look through my mothers closet and smile as I remember her wearing these dresses, the white dress with a delicate blue floral design around the bottom of the skirt always made her look divine. I then notice reflecting the candle light slightly, something in the back of the closet that I have never seen her wear before, more to the point, something I have never seen, at all. I push aside the clothes to get a better look and see a set of armour and a sword. My mother had armour? I always thought she hated fighting. I take the armour out and look at it. As I inspect it I notice on the inside at the back is my name engraved in simple script. My mother has never mentioned this before. She used to always frown whenever I mentioned that I wanted to be in the army, but now I find a suit of armour with my name engraved into it? Did she frown at the thought of me fighting, or joining the army full of people who didn't really accept me? Or did she not want me fighting for the dwarves?Well, I decide to see if it fits.

I manage to get the armour on and it's a perfect fit, no rubbing or difficulty moving. I still do not understand how it fits so well and has my name on it. Did my mother somehow know? But that is not possible, if she knew why did she not warn anyone?

I go back to the closet and take out the sword that's in a very decorative solid silver and steel sheath. Obviously elvish made just like the armour. I unsheathe the sword and feel the balance. It's light and extremely well balanced. It's not blunt or in any way rusty or in need of repair, ancient elvish work.

I sit on the edge of the bed and simply hold the sword, looking at it, did these belong to my mother? Did she used to be a fighter before meeting my father? Maybe that's how they met? Fighting together or something? Perhaps I didn't know my parents as well as I thought I remembered them?

.::.

I am so sorry that this is so short and has taken so long to update. I'm going to have to take a long break from writing due to college, but I will be back about July 2016. Thank you in advance for your patience. It will be worth the wait, I promise.


	34. I Will Have War

The next few hours are shrouded in questions and doubt. Then I remember the army of elves. I look up and then run to the gate where I see the elves positioned in the fields between Erebor and Dale. I go and find Thorin and tell him the army is outside the gates, he looks at my armour scrutinising it but doesn't comment, just walks right past me and calls this rest of the company to the top of the gate. As we get to the top I see Bard on a white horse and Thrandul on a large elk and approach the broken bridge. From above the blockade, Thorin draws a bow and shoots an arrow at the ground directly in front of Thranduil and Bard, who immediately halt their mounts in surprise.

"I will put the next one between your eyes!" Thorin warns as he knocks an arrow and draws his bow again. From the tone of his voice he's not bluffing.

The company cheer and shake their weapons. If there was ever a time not to be conflicted, now would be that time. But I am conflicted. How can I choose between kin and kind? I am both elf and dwarf. The elf king is my great uncle but I've spent months with these dwarves. Thranduil stares at Thorin looking amused but then he turns serious. He inclines his head slightly. Instantly, several rows of elves pull out their bows, nock their arrows and aim at the dwarves, all in one fluid motion. I step back surprised and the dwarves' cheering cuts off abruptly as they duck behind the ramparts. But not Thorin. I look at him as though he's mad, he didn't even flinch.

After holding the pose for a few seconds, Thranduil raises his hand, and the elves easily put away their arrows. But Thorin keeps his bow drawn.

"We've come to tell you: payment of your debt has been offered...and accepted." The elf king says simply.

"Payment?" I say quietly, causing me to wonder what he means, is this some sort of trick?  
A confused look crosses my face and I look at Kili who is also confused.

"What payment? I gave you nothing! You have nothing!" Thorin says sounding as though he knows nothing of this either.

Thranduil looks as though he mentally says 'oh really, before looking to Bard

Bard reaches into his inside pocket and pulls out a large white gem radiating a cosmic light.  
"We have this." He says holding it up. I gasp shocked, that's the Arkenstone, how did they get that?  
Thorin lowers his bow slightly and looks at it in stunned silence.

"They have the Arkenstone? Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house?" Kili says sounding furious "That stone belongs to the king!"

"And the king may have it" Bard says sincerely "with our good will." He throws the stone in the air once before putting it back into his pocket "But first." he pauses "He must honour his word."

"They are taking us for fools." Thorin whispers just loud enough so those closest to him can hear him. "This is a ruse, a filthy lie."

Balin looks shocked and I share his concern, could Thorin's mental state have deteriorated so drastically?

"THE ARKENSTONE IS IN THIS MOUNTAIN! IT IS A TRICK!"

"It-It's no trick. The stone is real. I gave it to them." The Hobbit says causing us all to turn and look at him.

"Bilbo?" I say quietly wondering why he did it. I think I understand why: He was trying to prevent a battle resulting in all of us dead.

"You…" Thorin says sounding betrayed

I look at Thorin who can not see what his friend was trying to do, blinded by his greed and hatred

"I took it as my fourteenth share." Bilbo explains. It's been so long I forgot about the contracts, in it we were promised a share of the wealth.

"You would steal from me?" The blind dwarf accuses

I look at Thorin annoyed by his foolish attitude. He is willing to get us all killed for his greed and Bilbo is trying to find a peaceful solution to it.

"Steal from you? No. No. I may be a burglar, but I like to think I'm an honest one." He says smiling a little and trying to lighten the mood a little. But it didn't have the desired effect so he adds "I'm willing to let it stand against my claim."

"Against your claim?!" Thorin asks sounding insulted. He then smiles menacingly "Your claim!"  
"You have no claim over me you miserable rat!" Thorin shouts throwing the bow down in anger and stepping towards him.

I step between them causing him to stop. He glares at me for getting between him and The Hobbit. I don't care who he is, King or no, right now he's not the Thorin we all know. If he wants to get to Bilbo he will have to go through me.

"I was going to give it to you." Bilbo starts to explain. "Many times I wanted to, but..."

"But what, thief?!" Thorin Spits venomously.

"You are changed, Thorin! The dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word! Would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!" Bilbo, now getting frustrated at the block-headed dwarf

"Do not speak to me... of loyalty!" Thorin sounds hurt and frustrated and steps forward again expecting me to move, which I don't

"Throw him from the rampart!" he commands looking at the other dwarves. I step closer to Bilbo protectively. The other dwarves move away from him confused and completely shocked at Thorin's outburst. He is surprised that no one obeyed him.

"DO YOU HEAR ME?!" He yells grabbing Fili's arm, but Fili shakes him off. "I will do it myself!"

I stand rooted in place as Thorin tries to push me out of the way but I fight back. He steps backwards and hits me with the back of his hand. The armour splitting my lip on impact, drawing blood instantly. This surprises me causing me to stumble away giving Thorin an opportunity to grab Bilbo. He starts to drag the Hobbit but the other dwarves grab Thorin and Bilbo trying to separate them.

"Curse you!" He yells dragging Bilbo towards the edge.

"No!" Fili protests. Grabbing Bilbo and giving me enough time to get between the Shireling and the ramparts as Thorin pushes him.

"Cursed be the Wizard that forced you on this Company!" Thorin yells as Bilbo is pushed into me causing me to hang over the ramparts as I hold onto the stone preventing the dwarf from throwing him off.

"If you don't like my burglar" the voice of Gandalf rings out from the elven army causing Thorin to stop and look at the source of the voice surprised. I ignore the pain in my lip as I feel blood on my chin, Bilbo is more important than a split lip. "Then please don't damage him. Return him to me!" The wizard says in a loud echoing voice.

"You're not making a very splendid figure as king under the mountain, are you? Thorin son of Thrain!" Gandalf continues after a short pause.

Thorin releases his grip on Bilbo, and I grab the young Hobbit protectively as I move to the side away from the mad king.

"Never again will I have dealings with wizards... elves" he says giving me the evil eye as I look at him slightly as I let the shaking Hobbit go. Bofur gently pushes him away and I look to the shaken Hobbit.

"Go." Bofur says softly. Other than shaken the brave man seems fine as he quickly climbs down the length of rope. I look over the wall watching my little friend go before glaring at Thorin as he finishes his rant.

"Or Shire-rats!".

"Are we resolved? The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised." Bard asks. In all the commotion I had almost forgotten the presence of the elf army and the group of men from Esgaroth.

Thorin, panting heavily in frustration looks to a rise off to the left of the mountain as he starts to pace alone the top of the ramparts.

"Why should I back that which is rightfully mine?" He asks as he continues to angrily pace and look around as if looking for a sign, anything that may help him.

"Keep the stone, sell it" Thranduil says to Bard "Ecthellion of Gondor will give you a good price for it" he taunts, raising the ire of Thorin further.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" He shouts pacing in boiling rage. "BY MY OATH I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

"Your oath means nothing" Thranduil snaps back at him "I have heard enough"

Thorin stops pacing as an elf issues commands.

"Thorin, lay down your arms, open these doors. This treasure will be your death" Gandalf says trying to reason with the stubborn dwarf.

"Thorin. We can not win this fight" Balin adds.

Thorin bows his head in defeat but doesn't say anything.

"Give us your answer! Will you have peace" Bard asks "or war?" he adds reluctantly

A large raven flies up to the ramparts and crows as it perches in front of him. Thorin and the raven stare at each the bird chirrups.

"I will have war!" Thorin says looking up to where an army of dwarves are appearing on the hillside. I look to Bilbo who has just gotten to Gandalf and the company cheer as they see Dain riding his battle pig.

Thranduil issues commands to his army as he rides to the approaching dwarven army."Ribo i thangail!"

Dain calls to Thorin as dwarf commanders issue orders to their soldiers as the army makes it's way down the steep incline.

The two armies halt a short distance from one another, and Dain rides his pig onto a rocky overlook to address the Elves and Men.

"Good morning, how are we all?" He asks as his war hog stands looking over the elf army on a small outcropping of rocks in the ground. "I have a wee proposition, if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time." The polite tone of voice is very unexpected for the armour clad, violent looking dwarf "Would you consider..." But then his facial expressions change and so does his tone. "Just sodding off?!" Dain shouts

The townspeople step back, unnerved by the sudden raised voice of the heavily armoured dwarf directly before them.

"All of you - right now!"

"Stand fast!" Bard says to his group group of about fifty villagers, while the Elves pull out their weapons and stand defiantly.

I see Gandalf step forward.

"Come now, lord Dain!" Gandalf says calmly

"...or I'll water the ground with their blood!" Dain says, but I can't quite hear the start of the sentence

"There is no need for war between dwarves, men and elves!" Gandalf's voice carries on the air  
"A legion of orcs march on the mountain. Stand your army down!" I hear him say, yet barely audible even to my elf ears. Orcs? Coming here?

"I will not stand down before any elf! Not least this faithless woodland sprite!" Dain says as he gestures his large warhammer in Thranduil's direction.

"He wishes nothing but ill upon my people! If he chooses to stand between me and my kin, I'll split his pretty head open! See if he's still smirking then!" Dain turns his pig around and starts to head back to rejoin his army. The Erebor dwarves cheer.

"Dain, wait" Gandalf calls after him

"Let them advance, see how far they get" Thranduil says defiantly

I look at the company who seem quite thrilled with the outcome of what's going on. But I worry about Bilbo down there, I worry for all of us if what Gandalf said is true.

"You think I give a dead dog about your threats you pointy eared princess" Dain calls back as he continues to ride away

"He's clearly mad, like his cousin!" Thranduil taunts

"You hear that, lads?!" Dain "We're on! Let's give these bastards a good hammering!" Dwarves shout a chant as Dain rejoins them and the elves besides Bard's men move forward and spread out in front of the untrained civilians. Behind the lake men the elves move to the gaps where there has been space made allowing the humans to move to the back of the army. Troops are kept in reserve but most of the large elven force is preparing to fight the dwarves as the Iron Hills army is issued commands in Kuzdul and prepare.

"Thorin, please, stop this before it's too late, there's no need to fight" I beseech him, despite everything that's happened I still hope he will see reason and that all this has been a bluff. He doesn't turn or even acknowledge that I have even said anything.

"Send in the goats" Dain calls on top of the rise. From behind the army armoured war goats make there way forward as the footsoldiers part to let them pass ash Thranduil issues orders to his army. The elves prepare their bows and ready to fire.

"Thranduil this is madness" Gandalf calls as he moves to the back with the lake men.

On Thranduil's command the archers fire at the mounted chargers and on Dain's order the dwarves fire their war machines, spears with a metal chain twirl taking out all the arrows just as they were about to hit their targets. As the goats keep charging, the spiralling javelins land among the Elves ranks causing havok.

"How do you like that, the ol' twirly-whirlies" Dain taunts "Haha. Ya' buggers"

I don't want to watch death over a petty dispute, yet I can't even force myself to look away.

Both fire again with the same result. As the riders get closer to the Elves they perform a complicated manoeuvre to put their shield-and-spear bearers at the front of the army creating a slightly inclined shield wall. The goats jump over the shield wall and the elves split up pointing their spears at the attackers as others shoot arrows. Meanwhile Dain and some foot soldiers have been charging and smash into the elves, Dain's war-pig cuts through their lines. The dwarves also leave soldiers in reserve. The fighting last for what feels like forever but has probably only been minutes. But then. Rumbling can be heard in the distance as though rock is being crushed in a grinder. The armies grow silent and as they stop fighting and turn to look at the mountain.

"Oh no..." I say knowing what that means. "Were-worms" I have read about them, but I never thought they were real.

Moments later the rock bursts open as five massive wereworms break through the surface before retreating just as quickly into the tunnels they'd made. A voice calls out on the still air, I look for the source of the blackspeech and see Azog and a handful of Orcs standing atop Ravenhill. Behind them are several massive contraptions made of wood, rope, and cloth.

As Azog gives a sign, one of the wooden structures opens up and positions itself as a horn sounds. Immediately, legions of Orcs begin pouring out of the tunnels.

"The hordes of hell are upon us! To battle! To battle, sons of Durin! Fight to the death!" Dain and his remaining army as well as the reserves turn and rush toward the oncoming Orcs, vastly outnumbered at least forty to one. The elves do not move.

"I'm going over the wall! Who's coming with me?" Fili asks as he makes his way to the rope Bilbo used to get down.

We all cheer in agreement and begin preparing to make our way over the wall.

"YES! Come on! Let's go" Dwalin says eager to join the fight

"Stand down!" Thorin says turning and starting to leave.

"What?" Dori asks confused "Are we to do nothing?"

"I said. STAND DOWN!" Thorin commands as he descends the steps and heads inside the mountain.

We all look at each other in confusion and back out at the fighting that's going on.

Despite the overwhelming numbers of the enemy and the now regrouped elves lack of assistance, the dwarves form a shield wall sticking their pikes through the small gaps as the orcs advance on them.

I look on in horror, if Thranduil doesn't help the dwarves will die, then the orcs will fight the elves if they have not retreated and then they will take the mountain killing all of us. Just like what I saw in my dream. All of us dead.

Thranduil suddenly gives an order and portion of the elves start to run towards the dwarves. Then, in silent cooperation, the elves jump onto the dwarves and springboard over the front line just as the orcs are about to collide with the dwarves taking away the pounding the wall would have received from the un-hindered orcs. The elves fight multiple orcs at once with graceful, deadly skill. Those that passed the elves were then impaled on the dwarves pikes as they break the shield wall and charge forward.

The elves and dwarves who were fighting each other a moment ago have put aside their differences to fight the greater threat. If only they had listened to the wizard lives would not have been lost over a petty squabble and we could have prepared.

Thranduil issues more orders and his archers move into formation ready to fire at the second wave.

Another horn sounds and the wooden signal mechanism changes, armoured trolls and mutilated war beasts that were once trolls emerge from the tunnels making their way through their hoard and towards the elves and dwarves.

Ahead of the elven and dwarven footsoldiers that are battling the first wave the dwarven battle chariots are approach the oncoming second wave of trolls and orcs. On command the archers fire and decimate the wave clearing the way for the war machines which plough through the remainder and head straight for the thick of the orc army.

A horn sounds again and the trolls rush towards the chariots, taking them off their wheels as though the metal constructs were nothing. I can't take anymore of this and turn around to go and try and talk some sense into Thorin, cursing in several different languages as I walk. I head straight for the throne room where I pass a slow moving Dwalin who looks defeated.

"Dwalin?" I say questioningly, stopping for a moment to speak with him.

"It's no use lass, he's lost to us" He sighs.

"I refuse to believe that" I say shaking my head.

I look down the corridor and head off without saying anything else to Dwalin. I am not giving up on Thorin. Not yet. I'm not sure what I'm going to say, but I need to try.

I walk along the large walkway towards Thorin who is sitting on the stone throne.

"They are dying out there! Your own cousin is fighting out there while you are sitting here on your grandfathers throne worrying over gold!" I say frustrated as I stride towards him

"Many die in war. Life is cheap. But a treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost. It is worth all the blood we can spend!" Thorin says.

I unsheathe the dagger he gave me so long ago and he reacts quickly, grabbing my hand which is holding the hilt of the blade that is pressed between two of my armour plates as I hold it over my heart. He looks shocked as if I was going to attack him but realising I'm not he looks at the blade

"If life is so cheap then just kill me now. I'm already dead"

He doesn't know how to respond, he just looks back at me confused.

"...You claim you're not your grandfather, yet you put gold above the lives of your kin..."

"Do not speak to me as if I were some lowly dwarf lord..." He says looking as though he's getting angry "I am your king" he says through gritted teeth

"No. Thorin Oakenshield is my king. You are not that man anymore. You are your grandfather"

He pulls away, pulling the blade from my hand as he does and looking a mix between angry and shocked.

I sigh. Not knowing what to do, I feel hopeless and helpless. "Thorin... You're stronger than this. If there is anything of you left in there, find yourself. Come back to us. We need you..." I say looking at the floor. "I... I need you" I admit after a long pause. After what happened to Erebor I grew up mostly alone, I became independent, to admit that I need someone was one of the hardest things I have ever done. I don't look at him and I turn and walk away quickly.

* * *

Firstly: I am so sorry I have taken so long to update this story and I am sure I have lost a lot of readers for it because of my long absence, but I promise it will be worth the wait.

Secondly: I hope you enjoyed this story, if you did maybe like my Facebook page and show some support? Link is on my page.  
You don't have to of course, but it would be nice, it's motivational and will make sure I have no more long absences like this year long break I had to take due to college.


	35. To The King!

I'm sitting in front of my fireplace again which is where I mostly stay these days. Since coming back I've barely been away and it's a perfect place to think. I hear footsteps and turn expecting to see Bilbo. But instead, it's the last person I thought it would be. No longer dressed in his royal robes and armour, but in a simple well tailored clothing. Thorin stands in the doorway.

"Thorin?" I say surprised, quickly standing.

"Chase..." he says softly looking sorrowful. He steps forward and takes hold of my hands gently

Not quite believing my eyes. I simply look at him cautiously, curiously.

"I have no right to ask this of you, but... Will you forgive me..? I should never have struck you..." he says softly caressing my cheek with his hand as his thumb gently runs over my lip where he split it. Even though he is being careful the black and blue bruise protests under the slightest touch. Noticing I wince he takes his hand away. I look away unsure what to do, or say so I blurt the first thing I think of.

"I can handle it. Besides, I've had worse" I automatically regret what I say because he looks hurt, but understanding. He moves away as he turns to leave. I mentally curse and I grab his wrist. He stops and looks at me surprised.

"I forgive you" I say apologetically and quickly letting his wrist go.

He smiles a little before looking to the floor. "I am sorry for everything I have done. I was not myself" He looks sincere and regretful.

"It does not matter, you are yourself again" I say softly, smiling a little.

"Last time I was here I did not tell you all that I waned to tell you." He admits looking up at me.  
"...It was that night, on that fateful day that I was going to ask your father for his blessing" He says softly. I look at him surprised, yet unsure what he is trying to say. "I was going to ask him for his permission to ask you to marry me" he says holding my hand palm up. He places something in my hand but I don't look at it. I'm too shocked by what he has just said.

"These belong to you" he says looking down to what he had placed in my hand. I look down curiously to see a small pouch. I open the cotton bag and tip out two items onto my hand. A ring and a locket. I gasp as I see them and cover my mouth with my hand. They belonged to my parents. They were all they had left after the dragon attacked and they sold them for supplies. I have to sit down feeling weak and vulnerable for the first time in several decades. Thorin crouches in front of me. I feel my hands shaking as I open the locket to see a drawing of my mother and my father on their wedding day. I close my eyes as tears start to stream down my face. I've seen the other drawings of them but these were their last possessions before they died. Without thinking I hug Thorin tightly and I fall to my knees a little awkwardly because of my armour. He hugs back. After a long moment of silence I pull away and sit on my heels looking at him.

"Are you fit to fight?" He asks wiping my tears away.

"Against orcs? Always" I say feeling a new sense of purpose. Thorin smiles and takes the locked and ring from me and puts the ring on the chain.

"Allow me?" He asks holding the locket up motioning for me to wear it. I nod and move my hair away and he clasps the chain around my neck.

"Thank you" I say softly. "Now let's go kill some Orc" I say confidently.

We head towards the gate where the company are all sitting and standing around.  
They rise as they see Thorin approaching. His sword drawn.

"I will not hide behind a wall of stone, while others fight our battles for us!" Kili says after standing quickly and starts to walk towards Thorin, approaching each other. "It is not in my blood, Thorin."

They stop in front of each other and I stay back while they speak.

"No, it is not. We are sons of Durin. And Durin's folk do not flee from a fight." Thorin says as he lays his hand on Kili's shoulder. Kili visibly relaxes and smiles at him. They rest their foreheads together for a brief moment before Thorin turns to the rest of the dwarves and walks towards them.

I smile at an emotional Kili and pat him on the shoulder and hug him with one arm as we turn to look at Thorin as he walks towards the others Dwalin comes to stand behind Thorin when he stops and Kili and I stand on the other side..

"I have no right to ask this of any of you... But will you follow me? ...One last time?" Thorin asks.

The dwarves rise and raise their weapons, ready to follow their friend. Their Leader. Their King.

"How are we getting out? Over the wall?" I ask wondering. Which would make us perfect targets and would be difficult with our armour on I hope there is another way.

Thorin looks thoughtful for a moment.

"Bombur, I need you to sound the Horn or Erebor on my signal" Thorin says motioning towards the ramparts and Bombur runs off to find the horn.

"Chase, how is your aim?" He asks turning to me.

"You do realise who you're asking, right?" I ask grinning. He smiles.

"What's the plan?" I ask curiously.

"We're going to break open the barricade using the old bell," He says pointing to the bell behind Kili and I. "you'll need to shoot the rope we are going to tie it up with, as close as you can, then we are going to run through the opening, you can cover us from the ramparts then join us with Bombur" He says before turning to Balin. I nod and start to run towards the armoury to get a bow and arrows and quickly head back. Once I return I see the dwarves heaving on a chain and lifting a golden bell that is positioned in front of the barricade. They secure the chain in place and tie a rope to the bell and start to pull it and also tie it off before gathering their weapons.

"Chase shoot the rope and get to the ramparts! Bombur, now!" Thorin calls

Bomber blows the war horn from atop the wall and I shoot the rope as close to the bell as possible so the rope doesn't trail on the ground. The bell swings towards the barricade and just as Bombur stops sounding the horn the bell collides with the stone sending debris flying with a loud ring. I get to the ramparts as Thorin and co start charging through the gate after the bell swings back into the mountain, the chain breaks and it lands just inside the doorway with a loud thump.

"To the King! To the King" Dain calls as the dwarves part to let Thorin through, a rallying cry bolstering the surviving dwarves morale as they see their king lead the charge against the spawn of evil.

"Du Bekar" To arms The King cries as he charges, leading the wedge formation. I shoot at the trolls as dwarves also throw spears at the large creatures. One by one they topple and the dwarves break into the ranks of the enemy. As the armies clash I cease fire so I don't hit any allies and Bombur and I head out and join the fight, killing every orc in our path.

I fight alongside Bombur, Bofur and Bifur. I kill a large orc which falls to the ground to reveal a large mutilated troll heading towards us. It's arms below the wrist have been cut off and replaced with large bladed flails and it's legs have been hacked off below the knee and replaces with spiky maces a rider sitting on a chair embedded into the creatures back steers it towards using chains that are attached into the creatures eye sockets where it's eyes have been gouged out. I'd pity the poor creature if it wasn't about to squish me. I move quickly, narrowly missing being hit. Other dwarves are not so lucky. Dwarves throw their spears at it which just angers the beast as the rider barely tries to control it.

I have to quickly duck as an orc swings at me, almost decapitating me. I kick it's legs out from under it and swing my sword in a downward motion slicing between body armour and helmet, decapitating it. I hear the troll behind me and turn around to see Bofur now in control of it and heading away from the dwarves and into the orcs lines.

No orcs are nearby so I start to shoot at the opponents of some dwarves who are in trouble. I spot Thorin seemingly in a bit of bother so I make my way towards him only stopping to shoot. He looks at me and nods I hear a roar besides me and quickly turn to see an orc. I reach for an arrow but have none left. The orc swings at me and I block it with my bow but it breaks. I try to dodge the second attack as it swipes upwards just a little slow, I get cut on my cheek and fall onto my back. I use the broken bow as a weapon and stab the armour-less armpit of my assailant as he goes for a heavy two handed strike. It screams and stands on my armoured chest so I can not get up. I look around for a weapon I can reach since I am unable to reach my own. I look up hearing armour splitting and a blade protruding through the chest of the orc from behind. It drops sideways and I see Thorin who leans down and helps me up quickly.

"Now we're even" I say before he makes any smart comments.

"Duck" he says suddenly, so I quickly do as he swings and decapitates an orc that was running up behind me.

"You had to go one better huh?" I ask smiling. I quickly grab a bow and an arrows off a dead elf just out of arms reach of where I was and turn and shoot a warg that was rushing for him.

"Now we're even" he says nodding as orcs start converging on us. I hang my bow over my back and quickly strap on the quiver of arrows as we start fighting weaving in an out of each other fighting and killing opponents as if swapping dance partners. We get separated during the fighting and for a brief moment there are no orcs by me. The dwarves around me begin running to help their comrades and I look around. It looks as though we might win this battle. I spot Thorin and his cousin talking before the king mounts an armoured goat. Balin steering a battle chariot towards him with Fili, Kili and Dwalin on board. Thorin heads off and they follow and I spot Bofur in a bit of bother with an orc. I take aim with my bow but just as I'm ready to shoot Bifur runs and jumps at the orc, headbutting it. They don't move apart so I'm assuming his axe has gotten stuck in the orc too. Bofur gets up to help, he grabs Bifur by the waist and starts pulling him and Bombur runs to also help doing the same to Bofur. I start making my way towards them to help. When bofur shouts

"PUSH!"  
They head towards a slight rocky overhang, the orc goes out of sight and they don't pull back, Bombur jumps down going out of sight and as I get there Bifur and Bofur fall backwards.

"Are you alright?" I ask the two of them as I get to them

"By Durin! You've lost your axe" Bofur comments surprised as he looks at Bifur. But not as surprised as Bifur who moves to touch the gap in his forehead where the axe once was. He laughs happily as Bombur rushes over waving the axe piece around.

"No he's not" Bombur says happily handing him the axe piece. "There you go cousin"

Bifur looks at it, glares at it more like.

"You know where you can stick that!" he says tossing it over his shoulder as he gets up. I look at them shocked. That's the first time I have ever heard Bombur speak and first time I have heard Bifur speak in Westron.

I hear fighting behind us and turn to see mounted dwarf soldiers fighting orcs. Bifur, Bofur, Bomber and I go to help them. Some fare less than others and are killed, falling off their goats which continue to attack. We join the fray and turn the tide, flanking the orcs. Something catches my eye off to the side and I see look to see four goats riding up to Ravenhill. I look closer and see Thorin, Fili, Kili and Dwalin. I look at one of the unmounted goats and mount up and charge through the orcs as I head for the old bridge to Ravenhill

There's a trail of dead orcs leading up to the watchtower and once at the top there are a lot of goblins which surprises me. I didn't know goblins where here, these are the first I have seen. I plough straight through the goblin, fighting them as I pass. I hear fighting up ahead and I see Thorin and Dwalin, but where are Fili and Kili? My goat goes down with a loud bleat and I'm sent flying, but not unbalanced, I cut off several heads as I swing with my sword before landing on my feet and continuing fighting.

"Where's Fili and Kili?" I ask after the last goblin has been defeated.

"Scouting the tower" Thorin replies looking over to the ruins and Azog's abandoned wooden signalling machines which are visible through the mist. I sigh relieved that they are still alive and I look over to the tower.

"Where is that orc filth?" Dwalin asks sounding impatient as Thorin paces slightly.

"He fled?" I ask surprised.

I hear footsteps behind us and I turn with my weapon at the ready but I see nothing. I blink and Bilbo appears out of breath as he slows to a stop.

"Thorin…" Bilbo says taking a moment to catch his breath.

"Bilbo!" Thorin says relieved to see him, but no doubt also surprised.

"You have to leave here! Now! Azog has another army attacking from the north. This watchtower will be completely surrounded. There'll be no way out." The Hobbit says barely stopping to breathe.

"We are so close! That orc scum is in there. I say we push on." Dwalin says frustrated

"No! That's what he wants. He wants to draw us in." Thorin says before realising what the news meant "...This is a trap..."

"Fili and Kili are over there, they need to be warned..." I say worried for them.

Bilbo looks horrified as he looks at the tower

"Find Fili and Kili! Call them back!" Thorin says to Dwalin, worried for his nephews/

"I'll go, I can run faster" I state and start making my way to cross after Thorin nods.

"Thorin, are you sure about this?" Dwalin asks

I barely get three steps away when I hear a drum sound, causing me to look up and see a light appear atop the tower. Azog strides forward dragging Fili and holds him above the one hundred meter drop.

"No!" Thorin gasps and moves next to me as I stare in horror.

'This one dies first.' Azog says in blackspeech 'Then the brother. Then you, Oakenshield. You will die last.'

Bilbo and Dwalin come to the edge of the broken bridge where Thorin and I are standing.

"No! RUN!" Fili calls before the Defiler pierces Fili through the back, his blade protruding through the young prince's chest.

Too stunned to scream and too horrified to look away. I grip my sword handle tighter as I feel my eyes well up and spill onto my cheeks.

'Here ends your filthy bloodline!' Fili dwars his last breath before being dropped and plummeting to the ground at Kili's feet.

"KILI!" Thorin shouts as he sees the rage driven sibling starting to run up the tower steps. Thorin runs down to the bank of the frozen river and begins running across the ice. I feel myself shaking with rage and jump off the bridge, onto the ice, before starting to run after Thorin as he climbs the steps of a small boat dock.

"Thorin!" Dwalin calls from across the river.

Orcs poor from the ruined tower and I kill two before they can even swing. A third bashes me with his shield sending me flying and landing on my back. I get up as he charges towards me and I cut his legs out from under him. I fight like a berserker, each hit I use as fuel for my rage as I fight everything that comes at me. I kill one last orc and begin running after Thorin again. I slide to a stop as I feel a punch in the gut when I see the lifeless body of Fili lying on the blood soaked snow. My rage fades as I kneel down next to him and close the dwarf prince's eyes. I blame myself, if only I had gone straight in when I got here I could have saved him, or I could have shot Azog and the other orcs giving Fili a fighting chance. More orcs start running towards me as though they are coming out of the brickwork taking me out of my sorrow, now isn't the time to grieve. I get up and fight my way through the ruins trying to find Kili.

I hear a female voice shouting for him and Kili's calling "Tauriel"  
I follow his voice fighting any foul creature that gets in my way.

I climb up some steps and find Kili gasping for breath with blood all over his chest. I drop my sword and kneel next to him.

"Kili!" I say hoping the wound is nothing serious. I look and see the gaping wound, gasping at the sight.

"Ch-" he tries to speak but I shush him

"Lie still" I say ripping some clothing and putting pressure on the wound.

He shakes his head "N- No use" he says coughing up blood and with it his last breath.

"No- No... Kili!" I shout at him. I close his eyes then rest my forehead on his shoulder shaking my head. I look up quickly as I hear Thorin fighting. I pick up my sword and rush to the sounds of fighting. When I find him he's standing on the frozen river looking down at the ice. The army that's behind him is being torn apart by giant eagles and a large bear. Beorn? I breath a sigh of relief and look down as I try to catch my breath. Thorin cries out in pain causing me to look up as the ice suddenly bursts from below.

Azog pins Thorin down and swipes at his several times which Thorin deflects. #The Pale Orc lunges at the Dwarf King which he blocks using Orchrist.

Azog, using gravity and his superior weight and position, slowly pushes his blade further and further, and Thorin struggles to keep it away. I reach for my bow and an arow to find I have no arrows, they must have been knocked out of my quiver when I was thrown around.

I begin to run towards Thorin to help him, but I'm still quite a distance away, otherwise I would have thrown my sword.

Thorin suddenly slides his sword out of Azog's forked blade, allowing himself to get stabbed before raising his sword and stabbing Azog through the heart, Azog cannot avoid it. Thorin pushes against the orc and flips Azog over onto his back on the ice. I stop at the edge of the river as I see Thorin, struggling to stand. He stumbles toward the edge of the frozen waterfall, looking out over the battlefield below. He collapses onto his back and Bilbo rushes to Thorin's side. I run over the ice and slide to a stop as I look at Thorin from a meter away.

"Bilbo…" Thorin says painfully and struggling to breathe

"Don't move! Don't move! Lie still!" Bilbo says reassuringly

Bilbo examines Thorin's wound, then recoils in shock.

"Oh!" Bilbo exclaims in horror.

I close my eyes at the sight of the wound, there's no surviving it, it's punctured his lung. I limply hold my blade as I stay back to let Thorin talk to Bilbo, knowing he would wish to make amends for his actions.

"I'm glad you're here…" Thorin says trying to smile.

"Shh." Bilbo says trying to get him to save his strength.

"I wish to part from you in friendship." Thorin says appologeticlly.

"No. You are not going anywhere, Thorin. You're going to live." Bilbo says not accepting that his friend is going to die. I don't stop the tears from flowing down my black blood soaked face.

"I would take back my words and my deeds at the gate. You did what only a true friend would do. Forgive me...I was too blind to see. I'm so sorry that I have led you into such peril." Thorin says regretfully and emotionally as he begins choking up blood and grasping the Hobbit's hands in both of his.

"No, no, I'm glad to have shared in all your perils, Thorin. Each and every one of them. And it's far more than any Baggins deserve." Bilbo says reassuringly.

They smile at each other.

"Farewell, Master Burglar. Go back to your books and your armchair. Plant your trees, watch them grow." Thorin says quietly. Bilbo looks away trying to be brave for his dying friend as Thorin coughs. "If more people valued home above gold this world would be a merrier place." Thorin looks from Bilbo to me and smiles softly.

Thorin gasps deeply

"No! No! No! No! No! No! Thorin! Oh don't you dare!" Bilbo begs as Thorin breathes his last breath. I hold my hand over my mouth and look away closing my eyes.

"Thorin, Thorin, wake up. The eagles...the eagles...the eagles are here. Thorin...the eag…" Bilbo stops, realising his friend has gone.

"Where is Kili?" Bilbo asks. I look back to him and realise he is asking me. I shake my head.

"He didn't make it" I say quietly.

Bilbo cries in sorrow and gets up and moves away from Thorin and I. I leave the Hobbit be. He just needs time. He goes sitting out of the way and I move to Thorin and kneel next to him closing his eyes.

"Rest well My King. Be at peace in the halls of your fathers'" I say quietly.

Soon all the company find their way up here and stand around the body of their King in silent benediction for their fallen friend. I stand and walk away from the dwarves and sit inside one of the tunnels of the ruins where I lie with my head resting on my arms with my knees tucked up to my chest.

I look up as I hear footsteps and I see the dwarves carry the bodies of their fallen king and the two young princes. I hang my head and sit their in silence.

The surviving men sound a horn giving their respects to the fallen which can be heard throughout the halls of Erebor. Thorin, Fili and Kili and lying on stone with runes carved into gold seams that run around the edge as the those who travelled with them walk between them paying our respects.  
I put an arm around Bilbo who begins to cry and we move aside to face the surviving dwarven warriors and the newly crowned King Dain.

"The King is Dead" Gandalf proclaims for all to hear.

"Long live the King" Balin calls raising his sword towards Dain.  
"Long live the King" We all repeat raising our own weapons.  
"Long live the King" Dain's troops call, also raising their weapons from behind their new King.  
Dain bows his head respectfully.

"My cousin was a great warrior, he will be remembered as a hero, they all will, we will feast and drink in their honour" Dain says, short and simply before dismissing everyone.

The ceremony ends and I go and pack my belongings ready to head off with Bilbo. My place is not here, I thought it was, but it's not, I need to get Bilbo home like I promised and then I will find out where I belong.

I head to the gate to see the company standing there to see Bilbo off.

"Bilbo!" I call as I see him mounting a pony. The dwarves turn to look at me and are surprised to see I have luggage.

"You're not leaving are you?" Bofur asks shocked. I nod

"But this is your home" he says reassuringly. I shake my head.

"It was, once, but I made a promise to Bilbo to get him home safely. And I keep my promises" I say smiling at the Hobbit. "I will be back, you can count on that" I say smiling  
He smiles and hugs me, I hug all of them and notice another pony, it seems they knew I would be along. I smile as I mount up and we head off.

As I promised I got Bilbo safely home which took several long months.

30 years later

I knock on a green painted circular door and look up at the moon. I hear the door open and look to see the Hobbit who has not aged a day.

"Chase!" He says happy to see me and then he looks to the dwarf standing next to me and looks surprised.

"So this is the Hobbit?" my companion asks.

I smile at the hobbit who looks bewildered and shocked.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr Baggins, my mother has told me a lot about you" He says smiling causing more surprise from the Hobbit. "Thorin, at your service"

Bilbo looks at me completely surprised and I just chuckle.

.::.

Sorry this took a couple of days to write, I edited a few chapters that had some layout errors after updating them from the app. I also didn't want to post this without the next chapter as this ending is seemingly a dead end, right? Well, read on to find out.


	36. Long Live The King!

I wake up in bed in my stone carved house. The last thing I remember is talking to Thorin and then we kissed.  
The next few days pass and alarmingly I knew what was going to happen before it happened. Thorin becoming obsessed with the treasure. Fili, Kili, Oin and Bofur arrive alive and unharmed after Smaug attacked Lake-town. The elves in Dale. The Failed negotiations. The nightmare of Thorin being Smaug. It's as if walking around in a daydream.  
I go and speak to Thorin, I know he's not too far gone, so hopefully he will listen.  
"If you carry on this way you are going to die." I say as I walk to the throne which he is sitting upon "You, Fili and Kili are all going to die." I say now that I have his attention "I have... Foreseen it. I don't know how but it scares me... These past few days have happened exactly how I have seen them happening" He looks at me curiously, questioningly, wondering how I know "I had a dream..." I start to explain but he scoffs.  
"A dream?" He asks sounding amused.  
"Yes, and everything that has happened since I woke up has been exactly the same as what happened in the dream." I say worried. He, clearly, is not taking me seriously.  
"And what happened in this dream of yours?" he asks smiling  
"Dain comes with an army. The elves and dwarves fight and th-" He cuts me off  
"That is how we die?" He asks grinning as if I had told a joke  
"That is when were-worms break through the mountain near Dale and an army of orcs emerges, commanded by Azog atop Ravenhill" I say simply  
His expression changed from amusement to curious concern but as he turns back to the throne he dismisses it.  
"It is but a dream" He says simply, not looking at me.  
I stand there for a moment frustrated before turning and leaving, but I know he will come around, I am sure of it, I just hope it will not be too late. I go to find Fili and Kili to warn them.  
"Chase?" I hear Kili ask sounding concerned as I walk down a hallway.  
"Kili, where's your brother?" I ask as I turn to see the dark haired dwarf.  
"Is everything alright?" Fili asks from behind me. I turn to him and Kili walks closer to his brother..  
"Whatever happens, I want you two to stay in this mountain, and stay together." I say seriously  
"What is it?" Fili asks, both of them looking confused.  
I wrestle with the idea of telling them or not and I eventually decide not to tell them everything. "If you go beyond those walls, you'll both die. Don't ask me how I know, it's complicated..." I say simply before walking away to try and plan for what I know is going to happen.  
The rest caries on the same way as I had dreamt it would. He hits me and almost throws Bilbo from the Ramparts. The elves and dwarves fight, the were worms and orcs arive, Dwalin and I go to speak to Thorin exactly how we had before. Thorin comes back to his senses and comes to speak to me giving me my parents wedding rings and my mother's locket. But then he asks me about my dream  
"You predicted all of this from a dream, what do you know?" he asks now taking me seriously.  
"You go to kill Azog on Ravenhill. You send Fili and Kili to scout the tower but it's a trap. He knew you would come for him. Fili dies, then Kili, and then you." I say not wanting this nightmare to happen.  
"...How do they die?" He asks looking like he doesn't really want to know.  
"Fili is dragged to the top of the tower by Azog and killed in front of us before being dropped off the edge of the ruin. I didn't see what happens to Kili but it was a large circular wound in his chest. I was told it was Bolg. And you are walking on the frozen river when Azog bursts from below causing you to fall onto your back on the ice. You fight block an attack but he is stronger than you. He wounds you and that's when you kill him, but you die after reconciling with Bilbo"  
"Well, we need to make sure that does not happen then" Thorin says looking at though he has a plan.  
The plan is the same as it was with a few break open the barricade with the bell and charge the orcs.  
Bofur takes control of a troll.  
Thorin saves me from an orc, I save him from a warg and we get seperated.  
But then something I didn't see in my dream. Mounted elves come riding through the orcs, two of them ride towards me and stop in front of me. They are not armoured like Mirkwood elves, but Rivendell elves. The two riders before me are the brothers Elladan and Elrohir  
''Lady Chase'' Elladan greets me in elvish, smiling and bowing slightly  
''Our father sent us, he thought you could use the help'' Elrohir says also in elvish and smiling  
A horse whinnies off to my right and I look to see an unmounted black, armoured horse, I recognise the equine as Fearlof, my horse that bolted with the others when the wargs attacked us before we got to Imladris.  
''Thank you'' I mount the saddle and nod at them. I look around and see Bofur, and Bombur helping Bifur who has his axe stuck in an orc's head. I look to Ravenhill to see Thorin, Fili, Kili and Dwalin riding up to the top on goats.  
''We're with you, what do you need us to do?'' Elladan asks  
"I need you and your soldiers to hide in the ruins until I give the signal then attack the orcs in Ravenhill watchtower" I say. They nod and call a company of their soldiers and I kick my horse into a gallop straight towards the ruins. Ploughing through the orcs and cutting them down as we go Elladan and Elrohir and their forces not too far behind me.  
We get to the top just as Goblins start to appear and we take them down easily.  
"Fili and Kili?" I ask  
"In the tower." Thorin says  
It goes as predicted. Bilbo appears and is surprised to know that we know it's a trap.  
The drum sounds and we're ready for it. Azog strides forward dragging Fili and holds him above the one hundred meter drop.  
"Chase?!" Thorin says wondering when I am going to make a move.

"Not yet..." I say quietly still mounted on Fearlof.

'This one dies first.' Azog says in blackspeech 'Then the brother. Then you, Oakenshield. You will die last.'  
"Chase!" He says getting agitated.  
"Now!" Fili calls giving me the signal that he is ready.  
Azog goes to strike Fili and I quickly draw my bow and shoot at Azog who drops Fili in surprise. Fili drops past the first ledge but grabs the second and climbs up and runs to meet up with his brother. The company of elves rush out from the ruins on this side of the river and the look on Azog's face is one of surprise and anger. I ride towards the ruins and into the tunnels clearing out the orcs and finding Fili who has been disarmed by the orcs. I hand him weapons and we go our separate ways fighting the orcs. I ride up the steps of the ruins towards where I saw Kili and I see Fili and Kili fighting Bolg with Tauriel, Mirkwood's Captain of the Guard. Bolg is easily defeated by the two brothers so I head for the edge and my horse jumps onto a platform lower down and again until we get back to the floor.  
I make my way back to the river finding Thorin fighting Azog on an ice float as Bolg's army is coming down the hill. The eagles swoop over Azog who watches surprised as the majestic birds sweep through the army as if they were ants. I watch as Baorn drops from the back of one of them and transforms and starts tearing through the orcs.  
I hear Azog cry out causing me to look back to the river as he goes under the ice. I kick my horse to move who trots towards the river as Thorin looks down at the ice again. A Blade stabs up through the frozen river into Thorin's foot, he cries out in pain and falls backwards as Azog smashes through the two inch thick ice causing my horse to rear in panic and throw me off onto my back.  
I look back to Thorin and the Pale Orc to see Thorin blocking the blade heading for his chest. Rather than holding the blade he moves it to the left so it sticks into the ice and he stabs Azog in the neck with a dagger that he retrieves from his belt. The orc topples onto his side and Thorin grabs Orchrist and stabs Azog through the heart using all his force to push the blade all the way in.  
Thorin stands, stumbling from the wound in his foot and I get up and rush over to him to make sure he's alright. I fuss over him like a parent fusses over an injured child.  
"Chase, I'm alright" He says smiling softly and brushing my loose hair from my face and behind my ear. I hug him tightly and he hugs back as he kisses my forehead.  
"You know, you never answered me when I told you I was going to ask you to marry me" He says sounding amused. I look up to him surprised but then I realise he didn't actually ask, he only said he was going to.  
"Well, you only said you were going to ask, you never actually asked" I say grinning cheekily.  
He pulls away and gets down on one knee on the ice. "Lady Chase, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife? Or do you need to dream about it first?" he teases a little  
I blush and cover my face with my hands before hugging him tightly. "Yes. I will marry you" I say smiling and kneeling down and kissing him.  
I hear Bilbo yell happily from the side of the river and I look to see him with both hands raised in the hair cheering. I blush and look down at the ice. Thorin starts to stand up and I help him as he walks over to the edge to see the orcs retreating back through their holes from whence they came. Thorin cheers and holds up his sword and holds me close with the other as I support him with both arms. The dwarves down on the fields look up and cheer, also raising their weapons.  
Fearlof trots over to me and whinnies happily.  
"Your people await their king" I say softly looking at him. "You shouldn't keep them waiting"

The company look on at their leader claiming his rightful title as King Under The Mountain, The dwarves and men of Lake Town all stand and watch as Gandalf crowns Thorin King.  
"Long live the king!" Balin shouts raising his sword.  
"Long live the king!" The company shout also raising their weapons.  
"Long live the king!" The army and men cry raising their weapons.  
Thorin bows his head to all his new subjects and in response all take a knee in respect. Thorin motions for everyone to rise.  
"My first act as king will be to uphold my promise to the people of Lake Town, a share of the treasure so they may rebuild what the dragon has taken. And to return Erebor and Dale to their former glory, never again will I be blinded by greed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain." Thorin decrees causing cheers to erupt from all. "Now go break open the ale" he says smiling and causing more cheers from the crowd.


End file.
